The Time Lord who travelled the Universe
by JamesOps2
Summary: Prequel to TTLWMTGWW, Events happen in Series 4/The Specials Time. Rated T because Series 4 & The Specials are 12 BBFC rated
1. Partners In Crime

SERIES FOUR EPISODE 1 - PARTNERS IN CRIME

(Both the Doctor and that annoying, loud woman, Donna Noble, walk along different streets to the same glass fronted building. She goes into the main reception whilst he sonics his way in through a rear fire escape.)  
RECEPTIONIST [OC]: Good morning, Adipose Industries.  
(Donna shows an ID to the guard at the lifts.)  
DONNA: Donna Noble, Health and Safety.

(The Doctor flashes his psychic paper at a guard he and Anthony pass.)  
DOCTOR: John Smith and Anthony Williams, Health and Safety.

(A woman is giving a presentation to an audience of several dozen.)  
FOSTER: Adipose Industries, the twenty first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule. One capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat, as they say.  
(The film takes over.)  
NARRATOR [OC]: The fat just walks away.  
(A woman in the audience speaks.)  
PENNY: Excuse me, Miss Foster. If I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?  
FOSTER: Oh, Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige.  
(Donna is also in the audience.)  
NARRATOR [OC]: Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule.

(This is where the Doctor is watching the presentation.)  
COMPUTER: The mobilising lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter  
ANTHONY: Health and Safety. Film department.

FOSTER: One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent effective.  
PENNY: But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?  
FOSTER: We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone, but from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin.

(Mostly cold calling, by the sound of it.)  
PEOPLE: Good morning. I represent Adipose Industries.  
(Donna sits down next to a man in a cubicle.)  
CRAIG: That's a three week course of pills for a special price of forty five pounds.  
DONNA: (sotto) Donna Noble, Health and Safety. Don't mind me.  
(The Doctor and Anthony find a young woman.)  
CLARE: We deliver within three working days.  
DOCTOR: (sotto) John Smith and Anthony Williams, Health and Safety. Don't mind me.  
CRAIG: The box comes with 21 days worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant.  
(Donna looks at the pendant - a gold plated Adipose pill. The Doctor and Anthony do the same.)  
CLARE: It's made of eighteen carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no.  
DONNA: I'll just need to keep this for testing. And I just need a list of your customers. Could you print it off?  
CRAIG: I suppose so.  
DONNA: Where's the printer?  
CRAIG: Just over there, by the plant.  
(Donna looks of the cubicle wall.)  
DONNA: Which plant, that plant?  
CRAIG: Yeah, that's the one.  
DONNA: Lovely.  
(She sits down, and up pops the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: That's the printer there?  
CLARE: By the plant, yeah.  
DOCTOR: Brilliant.  
(Down he goes and up comes Donna.)  
DONNA: Does it need a code? Last place I worked, the printer needed a code.  
CRAIG: No, I can do it from here.  
(They swap over.)  
ANTHONY: Has it got paper?  
CLARE: Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked.  
(Miss Foster walks in with two guards.)  
FOSTER: Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention.  
(The workers stand.)  
FOSTER: On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Because if anyone's good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it.  
(Miss Foster leaves and the workers sit down again.)  
DOCTOR: Anyway, if you could print that off. Thanks.  
DONNA: So if you could just print off that list, I'll get out of your way. Lovely. Thanks, then. See you.  
(Donna heads for the printer. The Doctor and Anthony stand then sit again as Clare gives him a piece of paper.)  
ADAM: Thanks, then. Oh, what's that?  
CLARE: My telephone number.  
DOCTOR: What for?  
CLARE: Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety.  
ADAM: Ah. Ah. But that contravenes er, paragraph five, subsection C. Sorry.  
(Donna collects the printouts and leaves. The Doctor and Anthony walk behind her to the printer and looks for his copies, then return to Clare.)  
DOCTOR: Me again.

DONNA: Stacy Campbell?  
STACY: Who wants to know?  
DONNA: My name's Donna. I represent Adipose Industries, and you're on the list of our valued customers.

DOCTOR: Mister Roger Davey? I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries. Just need to ask you a few questions.

STACY: It's been fantastic. I've started the pills on Thursday. Five days later, I've lost eleven pounds.  
DONNA: And no side effects or anything?  
STACY: No, I feel fantastic. It's a new lease of life. Now, what do you think about these earrings. Do they work?  
DONNA: Yeah, lovely.

ROGER: I've been on the pills for two weeks now. I've lost fourteen kilos.  
ANTHONY: That's the same amount every day?  
ROGER: One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning.  
DOCTOR: What makes you say that?  
ROGER: That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time.

DONNA: You going on a date?  
STACY: I'm doing the opposite. I'm dumping him. I can do better than him now. Right, I won't be long. If the taxi beeps, give me a shout.

ROGER: It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes.  
ANTHONY: But with no burglars?  
ROGER: Nothing. I've given up looking.  
DOCTOR: Tell me, Roger. Have you got a cat flap?  
(That's a yes.)  
ROGER: It was here when I bought the house. I've never bothered with it, really. I'm not a cat person.  
DOCTOR: No, I've met cat people. You're nothing like them.  
ROGER: It's that what it is, though? Cats getting inside the house?  
ANTHONY: Well, thing about cat flaps is, they don't just let things in, they let things out as well.  
ROGER: Like what?  
DOCTOR: The fat just walks away.

(Stacy is in the bathroom.)  
STACY: Won't be long!  
DONNA: Oh, that's all right.  
(Donna takes the Adipose pendant out and examines it, then she twists it absentmindedly and Stacy's stomach growls. As Donna twiddles with the gold capsule, Stacey's abdomen moves around.)

(An alarm goes off, and her computer screen shows the location. Miss Foster uses her wrist-watch communicator.)  
FOSTER: We have unscheduled parthenogenesis.

DOCTOR: Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so.  
(The Doctor's three lobed gizmo beeps.)  
ANTHONY: Oh. Got to go. Sorry.

FOSTER: Send out the collection squad. Bring them home.  
(A black van with sirens and lights speeds out of the Adipose Industries car park.)

(A jelly-baby shaped creature breaks off from Stacy's abdomen and jumps into the bathroom sink.)  
DONNA: You all right up there?  
STACY: Yeah.  
(The little creature looks up at her.)

FOSTER: The Adipose has been witnessed. Activating full parthenogenesis.  
(Miss Foster twiddles her own pendant.)

(Another creature pops out of Stacy's body, then gurgles and waves at her.)  
STACY: What are you? What are you?

(Donna is at the foot of the stairs.)  
DONNA: I like what you've done with the hall. Stacy? Are you all right? I wouldn't mind a little visit myself. Everything all right in there?  
(She knocks on the bathroom door.)  
DONNA: It's only me. Do you mind if I pop to the loo? Stacy?  
(Lots of lumps are moving around below Stacy's clothes.)  
STACY: Oh, help me. Oh my God, help me!  
DONNA: What is it, what's wrong?  
(Stacy has bolted the door on the inside.)  
DONNA: Stacy!  
(Stacy screams then her clothes fall to the floor, and lots of little creatures run out. When Donna burst in, she sees the last one on the window sill. It waves at her and jumps.)

(The Doctor and Anthony are following the signal on his gizmo. He has to hit it a few times. The van arrives outside Stacy's home as Donna leaves by the back door and goes down the alleyway. The trail of knocked over dustbins tells her which way the creatures have gone. The men from the van have used butterfly nets to collect the creatures, put them into containers and then the back of the van. They drive away past Donna, and nearly knock down the Doctor. He starts chasing it. A taxi pulls up by Donna.)  
DRIVER: Stacy Campbell?  
DONNA: No, she's gone.  
DRIVER: Gone where?  
DONNA: She's just gone.  
DRIVER: Oh, great. Thanks for nothing.  
(He puts his For Hire sign back on and drives off. In the alleyway, mere yards from Donna, the Doctor loses the signal on his gizmo.

(Miss Foster is examining security footage on her computer screen.)  
FOSTER: It seems we have a case of industrial espionage. One touch and the capsule bio-tunes itself to it's owner, but someone must have introduced a second raw capsule. Therefore, one of these people is a thief. There, oh yes, there she is. Now, what shall we do with her?

(Donna goes inside, and her mother calls out.)  
SYLVIA [OC]: And what time's this?  
DONNA: How old am I?  
SYLVIA: Not old enough to use a phone.  
(A little later, Donna is sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of drink.)  
SYLVIA: I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks. Look at you. I mean, you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. And its no good sitting there, dressed up, looking like you're job hunting. You've got to do something. It's not like the 1980s. No one's unemployed these days except you. How long did that job with Health and Safety last? Two days, and then you walk out. I have other plans. Well, I've not seen them. And it's no good sitting there dreaming. No one's going to come along with a magic wand and make your life all better.  
DONNA: Where is Granddad?  
SYLVIA: Where do you think he is! Up the hill. He's always up the hill.

(Granddad is the newspaper seller from Voyage of the Damned, and he has got a nice set-up in his allotment shed. There is also a small telescope and a camp stool nearby. Donna walks up with a thermos.)  
WILF: Aye, aye. Here comes trouble.  
DONNA: Permission to board ship, sir?  
WILF: Permission granted. Was she nagging you?  
DONNA: Big time. Brought you a thermos.  
WILF: Oh, ta.  
DONNA: You seen anything?  
WILF: Yeah, I've got Venus, there with an apparent magnitude of minus three point five. At least, that's what it says in my little book.  
(Donna puts a tarpaulin on the ground next to him.)  
WILF: Here, come and see. Come on. Here you go. Right?  
(Donna looks at the bright evening star.)  
WILF: That's the only planet in the Solar System named after a woman.  
DONNA: Good for her. How far away is that?  
WILF: Oh, its about twenty six million miles. But we'll get there, one day. In a hundred years time we'll be striding out amongst the stars. Jiggling about with all them aliens. Just you wait.  
DONNA: You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?  
WILF: It's all over the place these days. If I wait here long enough.  
DONNA: I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?  
WILF: Is that slang for something?  
DONNA: No, I mean it. If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout.  
WILF: Do you know, I don't understand half the things you say these days.  
DONNA: Nor me.  
WILF: No, fair dos. You've had a funny old time of it lately. There was poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him, and that barmy old Christmas. I wish you'd tell us what really happened.  
DONNA: I know. It's just, the things I've seen, sometimes I think I'm going mad. I mean, even tonight I was in a. Doesn't matter.  
WILF: Well, you're not yourself, I'll give you that. You just, you seem to be drifting, sweetheart.  
DONNA: I'm not drifting. I'm waiting.  
WILF: What for?  
DONNA: The right man.  
WILF: Same old story. A man!  
DONNA: No, I don't mean like that. But, he's real. I've seen him. I've met him, just once, and then I let him fly away.  
WILF: Well, there you are. Go and find him.  
DONNA: I've tried. He's nowhere.  
WILF: Oi, not like you to give up. Do you know, I remember when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year. So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde. Ha! We had the police after you and everything. Ha, where's she gone, then. Where's that girl, hey?  
DONNA: You're right. Because he's still out there, somewhere. And I'll find him, Gramps. Even if I have to wait a hundred years, I'll find him.

(The Doctor is examining his version of the pendant through a magnifying glass.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for  
(Then he realises he only talking to Anthony and himself.)

(Sylvia comes out of the house wearing a dressing gown and hair curlers.)  
SYLVIA: It's my turn for the car. What you need it for?  
DONNA: A quick getaway.

(Donna parks in an alleyway near Adipose Industries, and leaves. Then the Tardis materialises nearby. They both enter the building as they did before.) DONNA: Morning.  
(The Doctor and Anthony go into a storage room and sonic the door locked. Donna settles herself in a cubicle in the ladies.)  
FOSTER: Keep an eye out. She'll come back and then she's mine.  
(The clock moves on from 9:30 to 6:10. The call staff are leaving and the lights are being turned out.)  
CLARE: See you tomorrow.  
(The Doctor and Anthony come out of their hiding place. Donna does the same, then goes back in to answer her phone.)  
DONNA: (sotto) Not now.

SYLVIA: I need the car. Where are you?

DONNA: I can't. I'm busy.

SYLVIA: Why are you whispering?

DONNA: I'm in church.  
SYLVIA: What are you doing in church?  
DONNA: Praying.

SYLVIA: Huh, bit late for that, madam.  
WILF: What's she in church for?  
SYLVIA: Hush, you. Go up the hill. But I need the car. I'm going out with Suzette. She's asked all the Wednesday girls. Apparently she's been on those Adipose pills. She says she looks marvellous.

(Miss Foster enters with armed guards.)  
FOSTER: We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself? I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come. Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her.  
(The guards kick open the cubicle doors. The fifth one contains Penny the reporter.)  
FOSTER: There you are.  
PENNY: I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us.  
FOSTER: Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny.  
(They leave. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Anthony come out of the plant room onto the roof and gets into the window cleaner's cradle.)

PENNY: You've got no right to do this. Let me go!

(The Doctor and Anthony lower the cradle to Miss Foster's window. He ducks out of sight when they enter.)  
PENNY: This is ridiculous.  
FOSTER: Sit there.  
PENNY: I'm phoning my editor.  
FOSTER: I said sit.

(The Doctor uses a stethoscope to listen to the conversation.)  
PENNY [OC]: You can't tie me up.

PENNY: What sort of a country do you think this is?  
FOSTER: Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale.  
PENNY: So, come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?  
(Donna has arrived at the secretary's station outside the office.)  
FOSTER: Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This (a capsule) is the spark of life.  
PENNY: And what's that supposed to mean?  
FOSTER: Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body.  
PENNY: What do you mean, a body?  
FOSTER: I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother. And these are my children.  
(She takes a little creature out of a drawer and puts it on the desk.)  
PENNY: You're kidding me. What the hell is that?  
(Donna and the Doctor both look through the windows.)  
FOSTER: Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat.  
PENNY: But I don't understand.  
FOSTER: From ordinary human people.  
(The Doctor and Donna see each other. Their conversation is totally silent.)  
DOCTOR: Donna?  
DONNA: Doctor? Doctor!  
DOCTOR: But what? What? What?  
DONNA: Oh my god!  
DOCTOR: But how?  
DONNA: It's me!  
DOCTOR: Yes, I can see that.  
DONNA: Oh, this is brilliant. Who's him? (pointing to Anthony)  
DOCTOR: I'll tell you later, What the hell are you doing there?  
DONNA: I was looking for you.  
DOCTOR: What for?  
DONNA: I read it on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You.  
(Then she realises that Miss Foster is staring at her and the Doctor.)  
FOSTER: Are we interrupting you?  
DOCTOR: Run!  
FOSTER: Get her.  
(The Doctor zaps the office door with his sonic screwdriver.)  
FOSTER: And them.  
(The Doctor sends the cradle back up to the roof. Donna runs upstairs as the guards shoot the office door open. They run out, and Miss Foster follows.)  
PENNY: What about me?

(The Doctor, Donna and Adam meet on the stairs and embrace.)  
DONNA: Oh, my God. I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, thanks, Donna. Not right now.  
(The guards are a few floors below.)  
DOCTOR: Just like old times!

DONNA: Because I thought, how do you find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up.  
(The Doctor sonics the door.)  
DONNA: So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax.  
DOCTOR: What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?  
DONNA: I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look.  
(The Doctor sonics the cradle controls.)  
DOCTOR: In you get!  
DONNA: What, in that thing?  
ANTHONY: Yes, in that thing.  
DONNA: But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely.

FOSTER: Out of my way.  
(Miss Foster sonics open the door to the roof.)

(She looks down on the cradle.)  
FOSTER: Oh. Oh, I don't think so.  
(She sonics the controls. There are sparks and the cradle drops suddenly.)

(The Doctor manages to make the cradle stop.)  
DOCTOR: Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through the window.  
(He tries to sonically cut through the glass.)

FOSTER: Deadlock the building.

DOCTOR: Can't get it open!  
DONNA: Well, smash it then!  
(She finds a spanner and starts hitting the glass, which is designed nowadays to withstand a nearby bomb. Miss Foster aims her sonic pen at one of the steel cables. It starts to burn.)  
ANTHONY: She's cutting the cable.  
(The cable snaps, tipping Donna out. The Doctor manages to hang on.)  
DOCTOR: Donna!  
(Donna is dangling from the end of the cable.)  
DONNA: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Hold on!  
DONNA: I am! Doctor!

FOSTER: And now, for the other one.  
(Miss Foster goes to the other side of the cradle mechanism and starts to sonic the remaining cable. The Doctor takes aim and blasts her pen out of her hand. It hurts.) FOSTER: Ow!

(The Doctor catches the falling pen, puts it between his teeth and climbs to another window.)  
DONNA: I'm going to fall!

(Donna's legs are visible through the window.)  
PENNY: What the hell is going on?

DONNA: This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home.  
(The Doctor and Anthony slides up the window.)  
DOCTOR: I won't be a minute!  
(He climbs inside.)

FOSTER: Yes, he's slippery, that one. Time we found out who he is.

**[Miss Foster's office]**

(The Doctor and Anthony run downstairs to the office and goes to the window.)  
PENNY: Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?  
ANTHONY: What are you, a journalist?  
PENNY: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Well, make it up.  
(He unlocks the window and grabs Donna's legs.)  
DONNA: Get off!  
DOCTOR: I've got you. I've got you. Stop kicking!  
(Miss Foster and the guards head downstairs. The Doctor pulls Donna inside.)  
DONNA: I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes! And off we go.  
PENNY: Oi!  
DOCTOR: Sorry!  
(The Doctor zaps Penny free from the door.)  
ANTHONY: Now do yourself a favour. Get out.

**[Call centre]**

(The Doctor, Donna and Anthony meet Miss Foster and her guards.)  
FOSTER: Well, then. At last.  
DONNA: Hello.  
DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor.  
DONNA: And I'm Donna.  
ANTHONY: And I'm Anthony.  
FOSTER: Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology.  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek.  
DONNA: Oh, it's definitely sleek.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?  
FOSTER: Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class.  
DOCTOR: A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates.  
FOSTER: I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost.  
ANTHONY: What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?  
FOSTER: Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents.  
DONNA: What, like an outer space super nanny?  
FOSTER: Yes, if you like.  
DONNA: So. So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her.  
FOSTER: Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things.  
DONNA: What about poor Stacy?  
DOCTOR: Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law.  
FOSTER: Are you threatening me?  
DOCTOR: I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you.  
FOSTER: I hardly think you can stop bullets.  
(The guards take aim.)  
DOCTOR: No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?  
FOSTER: No.  
DOCTOR: Nor me. Let's find out.  
(They create an awful noise, that's what. Everyone except the Doctor grabs their heads in pain, and glass shatters nearby. Donna pushes his arm to stop him.)  
DONNA: Come on!  
FOSTER: I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labour.

(Penny is collecting files for evidence.)  
PENNY: Cellular ossification.  
FOSTER: Tie her up.  
PENNY: Oh, you're kidding me.

(The Doctor, Donna and Anthony run to their hiding place. He throws out the ladder and mops.)  
DONNA: Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it.  
(There is a big green machine behind the sliding back wall.)  
DOCTOR: We've been hacking into this thing all day, because the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. But now I've got this, (her sonic pen) I can get into it.

(Miss Foster opens her equivalent wall panel.)  
PENNY: What does that thing do?  
FOSTER: It's the inducer. We had planned to seed millions, but if that man's an alien, then he's alerted the Shadow Proclamation, and the first one million humans will have to do. Find him. And the woman. Don't waste time, just kill them.

DOCTOR: She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy.  
(He holds to wires together and a forcefield stops the guards in their tracks.)  
DOCTOR: Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?

COMPUTER: Inducer online.

DONNA: You look older.  
DOCTOR: Thanks.  
DONNA: Still on your own?  
DOCTOR: No. I've got Anthony.  
DONNA: What about Rose?  
DOCTOR: Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world?  
DONNA: Easier said then done. It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer.  
ANTHONY: What offer?  
DONNA: To come with you.  
DOCTOR: Come with me?  
DONNA: Oh yes, please.  
DOCTOR: Right.  
COMPUTER: Inducer activated.  
DONNA: What's it doing now?  
DOCTOR: She's started the programme.

COMPUTER: Inducer transmitting.  
FOSTER: Mark the date, Miss Carter. Happy birthday. One million birthdays.

(Sylvia and her friends are sitting round a table, drinking. Could It Be Magic is playing in the background.)  
SUZETTE: I swear, that Adipose treatment is fabulous. Just look at my chin. And it's very good for fat. I'm down two sizes.  
SYLVIA: It's like a miracle. All that from just one little pill.  
SUZETTE: And I've been eating like normal.  
(Suzette starts twitching and growling.)  
SYLVIA: You all right, love?  
SUZETTE: Yeah, I'm just. Just. Funny sort of feeling, like  
(Another woman's companion is also uncomfortable.)  
WOMAN: What's happened?  
MAN: I'm not sure. It just seems to be  
SUZETTE: Better pop to the loo.  
(As Suzette stands, Sylvia sees the lump moving on her back.)  
SYLVIA: Oh, my God. Suzette!  
SUZETTE: What?  
(Roger has lumps forming on him as well.)  
SUZETTE: What is it? Get it off me!  
(Sylvia pulls down the back of Suzette's blouse to reveal an Adipose. They are popping out of people all over the restaurant. One comes out of Roger, waves and jumps through the cat flap. Sylvia chased Suzette's baby out into the street, where a taxi runs over some of them with a squelch. There are thousands, all heading in the same direction.)

FOSTER: Come to me, children. Come to me.

POLICEWOMAN: All right, everyone get back. Don't touch them. Keep away from the road.

DOCTOR: So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis.  
DONNA: And that's when they convert  
DOCTOR: Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die. Got to cancel the signal.  
(He dismantles the pendant.)  
DOCTOR: This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat.  
(He attaches part of the pendant to the inducer.)

FOSTER: A nice try. Double strength.

COMPUTER: Inducer increasing.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!  
DONNA: Is there anything I can do?  
DOCTOR: Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, I can't.  
DONNA: Doctor, tell me. What do you need?  
DOCTOR: I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them  
(Donna holds up her pendant. He pulls it apart and plugs it in. The inducer shuts down.)

SUZETTE: It's stopped. They've gone.  
MAN: Oh, thank god for that.

(Miss Foster fiddles with the crankshaft of the inducer.)  
PENNY: What's happened?  
FOSTER: I think the Doctor happened. But we've still given birth to ten thousand Adipose. And the nursery is coming.

(There is a loud noise in the sky.)  
DONNA: What the hell was that?

FOSTER: It's my lift home.  
PENNY: You can't just leave me here!

SUZETTE: It just stopped.  
(They hear the noise.)  
SYLVIA: What on Earth is it now? Oh, my god.  
(She goes outside again to see a big round CE3-style spaceship flying over the city. On his allotment, Wilf has his headphones on, listening to Dusty Springfield singing 24 Hours From Tulsa, and misses the whole thing as it passes behind him.)

(The spaceship stops over Adipose Industries, and the babies wave at it.)  
DONNA: Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill.  
DOCTOR: Nursery ship.  
(The computer lights up again.)  
COMPUTER: Incoming signal.  
VOICE [OC]: (alien)  
DONNA: Hadn't we better go and stop them?  
DOCTOR: Hang on. Instructions from the Adiposian First Family.

FOSTER: Children. Oh, my children, behold. I am taking you home.  
(The Adipose cheer.)  
FOSTER: Far across the galaxy, your new mummies and daddies are waiting. And you will fly.  
(Blue beams come down from the spaceship.)  
FOSTER: Up you go, babies. Up you go!  
(The Adipose walk into the beams and float upwards.)  
FOSTER: That's it. Fly away home.

DOCTOR: She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooo. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!

FOSTER: Take me. The children need me.

DONNA: What you going to do then? Blow them up?  
ANTHONY: They're just children. They can't help where they come from.  
DONNA: Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you two good.  
DOCTOR: She did, yeah. Yeah. She did. She fancied me.  
DONNA: Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha. I'm waving at fat.  
ANTHONY: Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works. There she is!  
(Miss Foster is floating upwards, too, below the little Adipose. She stops at roof level.)  
DOCTOR: Matron Cofelia, listen to me.  
FOSTER: Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon.  
DOCTOR: Oh, why does no one ever listen. I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?  
FOSTER: What, so that you can arrest me?  
DOCTOR: Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice.  
FOSTER: I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children.  
DOCTOR: Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore.  
(The levitation beam switches off. Miss Foster does a Wile E Coyote double take in mid-air, then falls with a scream and a splat. The spaceship flies away.)

(The Doctor throws the sonic pen into a waste bin. Penny comes along, still tied to the chair.)  
PENNY: Oi, you three. You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for madness.  
DONNA: You see, some people just can't take it.  
DOCTOR: No.  
ANTHONY: And some people can. So, then. Tardis! Come on.

DONNA: That's my car! That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this.  
(The boot is full of suitcases.)  
DONNA: I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared.  
(She unloads the boot into the Doctor's arms.)  
DOCTOR: You've got a, a hatbox.  
DONNA: Planet of the Hats, I'm ready. I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she. You're not saying much.  
DOCTOR: No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the Tardis.  
DONNA: You don't want me.  
DOCTOR: I'm not saying that.  
DONNA: But you asked me. Would you rather be on your own with him?  
DOCTOR: No. Actually, no. But the last time, with Martha, like I said, it, it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate.  
DONNA: You just want to mate?  
DOCTOR: I just want a mate!  
DONNA: You're not mating with me, sunshine!  
DOCTOR: A mate. I want a mate.  
DONNA: Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing.  
DOCTOR: There we are, then. Okay.  
DONNA: I can come?  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Course you can, yeah. I'd love it.  
DONNA: Oh, that's just  
(They almost hug.)  
DONNA: Car keys.  
DOCTOR: What?  
DONNA: I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute.  
(Donna runs off. The Doctor and Anthony starts lugging her bags into the Tardis.)

(Donna phones her mother.)  
DONNA: I know, Mum. I saw it. Little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit.  
SYLVIA [OC]: It was in the sky!  
DONNA: Yeah. I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner. I'm going to leave them in there.  
SYLVIA [OC]: What, a bin?  
DONNA: Yes, that's it. Bin.  
(The same bin the Doctor threw the pen into?)  
SYLVIA [OC]: But you can't do that.  
DONNA: Oh, stop complaining. The car's just down the road a bit. Got to go. Really. Got to go. Bye.  
SYLVIA [OC]: But Donna, you can't  
(Donna goes over to some people by the police barriers and speaks to a blonde.)  
DONNA: Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along. A tall blond woman called Sylvia. Tell her that bin there, all right? It'll all make sense. That bin there.  
(Donna leaves. The blonde turns around to face us. It is Rose Tyler. She walks away and disappears.)

DONNA: Off we go, then.  
DOCTOR: Here it is. The Tardis. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside.  
DONNA: Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heating up.  
DOCTOR: So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?  
DONNA: Oh, I know exactly the place.  
DOCTOR: Which is?  
DONNA: Two and a half miles that way.

(Wilf is packing up for the night when he sees the Tardis flying nearby.)  
WILF: There! Donna, it's, it's the flying blue box!  
(He looks through his telescope and sees Donna waving from the Tardis door.)  
WILF: What? That's Donna. Yeah, that's Donna.  
(The Doctor and Anthony wave, too.)  
WILF: And that's them. That's them. Hey, that's them! Ha, ha, ha! Go on, gal! Go on, get up there! Hey!

A/N – START OF A NEW FANFICTION! This one takes place in flashbacks or episodes in TV sense of case. Adam in TTLWMTGWW and Anthony in this fanfiction are the same character but the Doctor doesn't know about Anthony for the whole sense until TTLWMTGWW. Oh and Wilf knowing Anthony was becase The Doctor met Anthony in Utopia as the Professor Yana's apprentice and ran to the Doctor and began to travel with him until TEOT Part 2, where he disappeared and regenerated into Adam.


	2. The Sontaran Stratagem (Part 1)

SERIES FOUR EPISODE FOUR – THE SONTARON STARTAGAM (PART 1)

(Night. A group of track-suited students man-handle a woman out of the main building. They are followed by a slim-built teenager with the voice and demeanour of a young Bill Gates.)  
MAN: Come on. Stop struggling.  
JO: You're going to regret this. Completely ridiculous. Get your hands off me!  
(They throw her to the ground, then toss her papers on top of her.)  
RATTIGAN: I think that makes my answer clear, don't you? Oh. And, er, if you're going to go to print, spell my name right. Rattigan, with two Ts.  
JO: Oh, this goes way beyond the newspapers. This thing's worldwide. I'm telling you, ATMOS is dangerous.  
RATTIGAN: But if you had proof, then you wouldn't be here.  
JO: Fine. If you won't listen, I'll find someone else who will.  
(Jo gathers up her papers and gets into her car. There is an ATMOS sticker on the windscreen.)

(A screen lights up - welcome to your atmospheric omission system.)  
ATMOS: Welcome. What is your destination?  
JO: Shut up, you're the last thing I need.  
ATMOS: ATMOS cannot be disabled.  
JO: Right then. Take me to UNIT Headquarters. Tower Bridge, London.  
ATMOS: UNIT Headquarters.

(Luke is reporting to someone via a communications link in his private rooms.)  
RATTIGAN: Her name's Jo Nakashima. A freelance journalist. Clever by the sound of it, but not as clever as me. But that goes without saying.  
(His room has a lot of sports stuff in it, including a surf board and squash racket.)  
RATTIGAN: I'd recommend termination.

STAAL: Remember your status, boy. We do not take orders from humans.

RATTIGAN: I said, recommend.  
STAAL [OC]: Then your advice shows military wisdom. She will be terminated.  
RATTIGAN: Cool.

(Jo makes a telephone call while she is driving.)  
MACHINE [OC]: This is UNIT extension two two one. Please leave a message after the tone.  
JO: Come on, don't go through to answerphone. (beep) Yes, this is a message to Colonel Mace from Jo. Jo Nakashima. Look, you should have got my email. I've been investigating a number of deaths related to ATMOS systems.  
ATMOS: Go straight on.  
JO: Now, I can't prove anything, but there's got to be a link. I need you to check out all the people who died in ATMOS cars yesterday, and then check out the time.  
ATMOS: Turn right.  
(Jo obeys the mechanical voice and finds herself on a piece of rough ground by the river.)  
JO: I don't believe this.  
ATMOS: This is your final destination.  
JO: I said, take me to UNIT.  
ATMOS: Go straight on.  
JO: I don't think so. I'll find my own way, thanks.  
(The car puts itself in gear and the engine revs.)  
ATMOS: This is your final destination.  
(The central locking is activated.)  
ATMOS: This is your final destination. This is your final destination.  
JO: No. No. Help! No!  
ATMOS: This is your final destination.  
JO: No! No!  
(The car speeds off the concrete shoulder into the river.)

DONNA: I can't believe I'm doing this!  
DOCTOR: No, neither can I. Oh, careful.  
(He hits the console with a hammer and pulls a lever, then lets Donna take control again.)  
DOCTOR: Left hand down. Left hand down! Getting a bit too close to the 1980s.  
DONNA: What am I going to do, put a dent in them?  
DOCTOR: Well, someone did.  
(A telephone rings.)  
DONNA: Hold on. That's a phone.  
(The Doctor takes a mobile phone from a socket in the console.)  
DONNA: You've got a mobile? Since when?  
DOCTOR: It's not mine.  
(He answers the it.)  
DOCTOR: Hello?

MARTHA: Doctor? It's Martha, and I'm bringing you back to Earth.  
(The Tardis materialises in an alleyway behind Martha, and the Doctor steps out.)  
DOCTOR/ANTHONY: Martha Jones.  
MARTHA: Doctor. Anthony.  
(They hug.)  
DOCTOR: You haven't changed a bit.  
MARTHA: Neither have you.  
ANTHONY: How's the family?  
MARTHA: You know. Not so bad. Recovering.  
(Donna comes out of the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: What about you?  
MARTHA: Right. Should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me, then.  
DOCTOR: Now, don't start fighting. Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight. Can't bear fighting.  
DONNA: You wish.  
(The women shake hands.)  
DONNA: I've heard all about you. They talk about you all the time.  
MARTHA: I dread to think.  
DONNA: No, no, no. No, they say nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things.  
MARTHA: Oh my God. They told you everything.  
DONNA: Didn't take long to get over it though. Who's the lucky man?  
DOCTOR: What man? Lucky what?  
DONNA: She's engaged, you prawn.  
ANTHONY: Really? Who to?  
MARTHA: Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in pediatrics. Working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places. Tell me about it.  
DONNA: Is he skinny?  
MARTHA: No, he's sort of strong.  
DONNA: He is too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a paper cut.  
DOCTOR: Oh, I'd rather you were fighting.  
MARTHA: Speaking of which.  
WOMAN [OC]: Doctor Jones, report to base, please. Over.  
(Martha answers her walkie-talkie.)  
MARTHA: This is Doctor Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go. I repeat, this is a go.  
(A convoy of jeeps, trucks and a squad of the Parachute Regiment go past.)  
SOLDIER: Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Raise that barrier, now! (A car with Army top brass goes past, and they all go to the ATMOS factory.)  
SOLDIER: Leave those safeties on, lads. They're non-hostiles.  
TANNOY: All workers, lay down your tools and surrender.  
MARTHA: Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go. Search the ground floor. Grid pattern delta.  
ANTHONY: What are you searching for?  
MARTHA: Illegal aliens.  
TANNOY: This is a UNIT operation. All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately.  
MARTHA: B section mobilised. E section, F section, on my command.  
(Martha runs off to join the troops under her command.)  
DONNA: Is that what you two did to her? Turned her into a soldier?

(Everything is being watched on a screen.)  
SKREE: As predicted, the UNIT forces have moved to the penultimate stage.  
STAAL: Observe their troops. Thin fabrics, exposed skin, feeble weapons. These are toy soldiers. The playthings of children.

DOCTOR: And you're qualified now. You're a proper doctor.  
MARTHA: UNIT rushed it through ,given my experience in the field. Here we go. We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you.  
ANTHONY: Wish I could say the same.  
(They get into the back of a pantechnicon truck.)

MARTHA: Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And, this is the Doctor. Doctor, Colonel Mace.  
MACE: Sir.  
DOCTOR: Oh, don't salute.  
MACE: But it's an honour, sir. I've read all the files on you. Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned.  
DONNA: What, you used to work for them?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, long time ago. Back in the 70's. Or was it the 80's? But it was all a bit more homespun back then.  
MACE: Times have changed, sir.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, that's enough of the sir.  
MARTHA: Come on, though, Doctor. You've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Home World Security.  
MACE: A modern UNIT for the modern world.  
DONNA: What, and that means arresting ordinary factory workers, in the streets, in broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute.  
(Mace looks at the Doctor, who gives a sort of nod, so the Colonel salutes Donna.)  
MACE: Ma'am.  
DONNA: Thank you.  
ANTHONY: Tell me, what's going on in that factory?  
MACE: Yesterday, fifty two people died in identical circumstances, right across the world, in eleven different time zones. Five a.m. in the UK, six a.m. in France, eight a.m. in Moscow, one p.m. in China.  
DOCTOR: You mean they died simultaneously.  
MACE: Exactly. Fifty two deaths at the exact same moment, worldwide.  
DOCTOR: How did they die?  
MACE: They were all inside their cars.  
MARTHA: They were poisoned. I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately.  
DOCTOR: What have the cars got in common?  
MARTHA: Completely different makes. They're all fitted with ATMOS, and that is the ATMOS factory.  
ANTHONY: What's ATMOS?  
DONNA: Oh, come on. Even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS.

MARTHA: Stands for Atmospheric Omission System. Fit ATMOS in your car, it reduces CO2 emissions to zero.  
DOCTOR: Zero? No carbon, none at all?  
DONNA: And you get sat-nav and twenty quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain.  
MACE: And this is where they make it, Doctor. Shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth.  
DOCTOR: And you think ATMOS is alien.  
MACE: It's our job to investigate that possibility. Doctor?  
(The paratroopers are still rounding up workers as Mace leads them through a plastic strip curtain.)  
SOLDIER: Come on, look lively. Up the pace, go on. We haven't got all day now.

(An ATMOS device is on a table.)  
MACE: And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car.  
DOCTOR: You must've checked it, before it went on sale.  
MARTHA: We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert.  
DOCTOR: Really. who'd you get? Oh, right. Me, yes. Good.  
(Martha and Mace leave.)  
DONNA: Okay. So why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?  
DOCTOR: A very good question.  
ANTHONY: Maybe they want to help. Get rid of pollution and stuff.  
DOCTOR: Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth? Eight hundred million. Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have eight hundred million weapons.

(Two paratroopers are searching with the aid of flashlights and a floor plan.)  
GRAY: We should head back. There's not much down here. Should be just boiler rooms, generators.  
(His companion walks into a corridor and the overhead lights come on.)  
HARRIS: Aye, aye. What's this, then?  
(Two workers are standing guard by the door at the end.)  
HARRIS: You two. All personnel have been ordered to evacuate. The building's under UNIT control.  
WORKER: This area is out of bounds.  
HARRIS: Excuse me, sunshine? I think you'll find we're in charge. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.

SKREE: General Staal? They are close.  
STAAL: Excellent. And like a good warrior, I shall enter the fray myself. Let them pass.

(The two workers slowly look at each other, then one opens the door.)  
WORKER: It's open.  
HARRIS: Oh. Come on.

(The lights finally come on to reveal vats and equipment.)  
HARRIS: What the hell?  
GRAY: Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One. We've found something. Basement corridor, north side, grid thirty six. Request backup, over.  
(They go over to a lidded bath with a long trolley next to it.)  
HARRIS: It's like something boiling inside.  
GRAY: Don't touch it.  
HARRIS: Come on, Steve. We get first rights on this. That means promotion.  
GRAY: Just leave it alone. Wait for backup.  
(There is a bang from inside the bath.)  
GRAY: What was that?  
HARRIS: It came from inside.  
GRAY: Could just be the machinery.  
(Bang. Bang.)  
HARRIS: Is there someone in there? Hello? We've got to get this open.  
GRAY: We should wait for the others.  
HARRIS: You could suffocate in there.  
GRAY: Greyhound Sixteen to Trap One, request immediate assistance. Repeat, immediate assistance, over.  
HARRIS: How do you work this thing? Come on.  
(An alarm sounds as the lid rises up on four pulleys. The bath contains bubbling green liquid.)  
GRAY: Oh God, it stinks.  
HARRIS: What the hell is that stuff?  
(A bland, naked body rises out of the liquid and tries to touch Harris. It has no eyes and an incomplete mouth.)  
GRAY: Identify yourself! Identify! Greyhound Sixteen declaring Absolute emergency, sir. Repeat, Absolute emergency. Over.  
HARRIS: Can you hear me? Can you understand me? Look at its neck. Looks like an umbilical cord.  
GRAY: Well, don't get too close.  
HARRIS: I think it's harmless. I don't even think it's properly alive.  
(The being goes back underneath the liquid.)  
GRAY: It's going to drown.  
HARRIS: No. I think it breathes this stuff, like some kind of embryo.  
GRAY: What do you mean, an embryo?  
HARRIS: Someone's growing a body. A human body.  
STAAL [OC]: Excellent skills of deduction.  
(They turn their weapons on a squat armoured figure with no neck and three fingers. Yes, it is a Sontaran.)  
STAAL: I would rate you above average, soldier. Well done. Whereas you, you smell of sweat and fear.  
HARRIS: Yeah? Well, we're not the ones who got out of school early, sonny. Now stop playing Humpty Dumpty and tell us who you are.  
STAAL: Is that a reference to my height?  
HARRIS: Short answer, yes.  
STAAL: A pity. Words are the weapons of womenfolk. I must judge you unfit.  
HARRIS: Oh, what you going to do, bite our ankles?  
(Staal fires his stick weapon at Harris's ankle.)  
GRAY: I'm warning you!  
STAAL: A proper soldier gives no warning. Fire. I order you. Fire.  
(Gray's semi-automatic does not fire.)  
STAAL: The room is contained within a cordolaine signal, exciting the copper surface of the bullet and causing expansion within the barrel, rendering your guns useless. And your radio signals have been blocked.  
(Gray tries to use his gun as a club, but Staal zaps him.)  
GRAY: My legs. I can't feel my legs.  
(The workers enter.)  
STAAL: I apologise for disabling you. Death has more honour, but you are needed for the stratagem. Prepare them for processing. You spoke of promotion. Now you will serve a greater cause.  
HARRIS: Who are you?  
STAAL: Indeed, know your enemy. I am General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Known as Staal the Undefeated.  
(Staal removes his helmet.)  
GRAY: Oh, my God, help us!

(The Doctor is looking at ATMOS's components.)  
DOCTOR: Ionising nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter. Which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level.  
MACE: We know all that, but what's its origin? Is it alien?  
DOCTOR: No. Decades ahead of its time. Look, do you mind? Could you stand back a bit?  
MACE: Sorry, have I done something wrong?  
DOCTOR: You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right?  
MACE: If you insist.  
(Mace leaves.)  
MARTHA: Tetchy.  
ANTHONY: Well, it's true.  
MARTHA: He's a good man.  
DOCTOR: People with guns are usually the enemy in my books. You seem quite at home.  
MARTHA: If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you.  
DOCTOR: Oh right, so it's my fault.  
MARTHA: Well, you got me the job. Besides, look at me. Am I carrying a gun?  
ANTHONY: Suppose not.  
MARTHA: It's all right for you. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside, and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better.  
DOCTOR: Yeah? That's more like Martha Jones.  
MARTHA: I learned from the best.  
DOCTOR: Well.  
(Donna enters.)  
DONNA: Oi, you lot. All your storm troopers and your sonics. You're rubbish. Should've come with me.  
DOCTOR: Why, where have you been?  
DONNA: Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening, in the paperwork. Because I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way round an office blindfold, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file.  
DOCTOR: Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?  
DONNA: Sick days. There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip, nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill.  
MACE: That can't be right.  
DONNA: You've been checking out the building. Should've been checking out the workforce.  
MARTHA: I can see why he likes you.  
DONNA: Mmm hmm.  
MARTHA: You are good.  
DONNA: Super temp.  
MACE: Doctor Jones, set up a medical post. Start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through.  
MARTHA: Come on, Donna. Give me a hand.

DOCTOR: So this, this ATMOS thing. Where'd it come from?  
MACE: Luke Rattigan himself.  
DOCTOR: And himself would be?

(Rattigan's file is shown on a computer screen.)  
MACE: Child genius. Invented the Fountain Six search engine when he was twelve years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school, educating students handpicked from all over the world.  
DOCTOR: A hothouse for geniuses. Wouldn't mind going there. I get lonely.

DONNA: Do you think I should warn my mum about the ATMOS in her car?  
MARTHA: Better safe then sorry.  
DONNA: I'll give her a call.  
MARTHA: Donna. Do they know where you are? Your family. I mean, that you're travelling with the Doctor?  
DONNA: Not really. Although my granddad sort of waved us off. I didn't have time to explain.  
MARTHA: You just left him behind?  
DONNA: Yeah.  
MARTHA: I didn't tell my family. I kept it all so secret, and it almost destroyed them.  
DONNA: In what way?  
MARTHA: They ended up imprisoned. They were tortured. My Mum, my Dad, my sister. It wasn't the Doctor's fault, but you need to be careful. Because you know the Doctor. He's wonderful, he's brilliant, but he's like fire. Stand too close and people get burnt.

(Grey and Harris come out of the laboratory followed by Staal, who has put his helmet back on.)  
STAAL: Conditioning is complete. Now do your duty and advance the conquest.  
GREY + HARRIS: Yes, sir.

STAAL: General Staal returning. The stratagem advances.  
(Staal walks past the clone bath and into a circular device.)  
STAAL: The last days of planet Earth.  
(Staal activates the transmat.)

DOCTOR: You are not coming with me. I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him.  
MACE: It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?  
DOCTOR: Well then, get me a jeep.  
MACE: According to the records you travel by Tardis.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, but if there is a danger of hostile aliens, I think it's best to keep a super-duper time machine away from the front lines.  
MACE: I see. Then you do have weapons, but you choose to keep them hidden. Jenkins?  
JENKINS: Sir.  
MACE: You will accompany the Doctor and take orders from him.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I don't do orders.  
MACE: Any sign of trouble, get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir.  
DOCTOR: I said no salutes.  
MACE: Now you're giving orders.  
(Mace leaves.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, you're getting a bit cheeky, you are.  
(Donna enters.)  
DONNA: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Oh, just in time. Come on, come on, we're going to the country. Fresh air and geniuses, what more could you ask?  
DONNA: I'm not coming with you. I've been thinking. I'm sorry. I'm going home.  
(Hooray!)  
DOCTOR: Really?  
DONNA: I've got to.  
DOCTOR: Oh, if that's what you want. I mean, it's a bit soon. I had so many places I had wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the Lightning Skies of Cotter Palluni's World, Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko. Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble, it's been brilliant. You've, you've saved my life in so many ways. You're, (penny drops) you're just popping home for a visit, that's what you mean.  
DONNA: You dumbo.  
DOCTOR: And then you're coming back.  
DONNA: Know what you are? A great big outer space dunce.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
JENKINS: Ready when you are, sir.  
DONNA: What's more, you can give me a lift. Come on. Broken moon of what?  
DOCTOR: I know, I know.  
(Gray and Harris watch them drive away.)

(Martha has donned her white coat and stethoscope.)  
MARTHA: And your name's Trepper, yeah? Is that Polish? Listen, we're not checking passports. It's not about that. But did you come across from Poland just to work?  
TREPPER: I came to do my job.  
MARTHA: Okay. I need to listen to your heartbeat. This might be a bit cold. Lift.  
(Black-faced, no blinking Trepper lifts his shirt to reveal a hairless chest. Martha hears a very fast heartbeat.)  
MARTHA: Are you on any medication?  
TREPPER: I'm here to work.  
MARTHA: How many hours a day do you work?  
TREPPER: Twenty four.  
MARTHA: You work twenty four hours a day? Down.  
MARTHA: Mister Trepper, have you ever had any form of hypnosis?  
TREPPER: I'm here to work.  
MARTHA: Okay. Er, if you could just wait here.

HARRIS: Doctor Jones.  
MARTHA: Not now, I'm busy.  
HARRIS: Just one question. Do you have security clearance level one?  
MARTHA: Yes, I do. Why?  
HARRIS: Colonel Mace wants to see you.  
MARTHA: Oh good, because I want to see him. Where is he?  
GREY: Come with us.

(The jeep stops in the middle of a junction.)  
DONNA: I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory, yeah?  
DOCTOR: Bye!  
DONNA: And you two be careful!  
(The jeep drives off.)  
OLD WOMAN: Haven't seen you for days.  
DONNA: Yeah. Been away.  
(She walks past the cars parked half on the pavement and sees a young boy playing with a football. This triggers memories of the last day of Pompeii, and the imprisoned Ood, and the happy baby Adipose.)  
DONNA [memory]: I'm waving at fat.  
(Then she sees her Grandfather putting out the rubbish. He waves, and she runs to him for a tearful reunion.)

MARTHA: What's he doing down here?  
GRAY: He asked to see you.  
MARTHA: Why? Has he found something?  
(Martha enters the clone laboratory. She realises something is wrong and tries to escape, but Grey and Harris force her back in. We hear her scream.)

WILF: I said so, didn't I. Aliens. I said they was real. I just didn't expect them in a little blue box.  
DONNA: It's bigger on the inside.  
WILF: Yeah, but is it safe? This Doctor, are you safe with him?  
DONNA: He's amazing, Gramps. He's just dazzling. And never tell him I said that.  
WILF: No.  
DONNA: But I'd trust him with my life.  
WILF: Hold up, I thought that was my job.  
DONNA: You still come first.  
WILF: Well, for God's sake, don't tell your mother.  
DONNA: I don't know. I mean, this is massive. Sort of not fair if she doesn't know.  
(Sylvia enters with a laundry basket.)  
SYLVIA: Doesn't know what? And who's she, the cat's mother? And where've you been these past few days, lady, after that silly little trick with the car keys? I phoned Veena and she said she hadn't seen hide nor hair.  
DONNA: I've just been travelling.  
SYLVIA: Oh, hark at her, Michael Palin. Are you staying for tea, because I haven't got anything in. I've been trying to keep your granddad on that macrobiotic diet, but he sneaks off and gets pork pies at the petrol station. Don't deny it, I've seen the wrappers in the car. Oh, I don't miss a trick. Now then, what were you going to tell me? What don't I know?  
DONNA: Nothing. Just nothing.  
SYLVIA: Good. Right, then you can sit there and cut out those coupons. Every penny helps. This new mortgage doesn't pay for itself. Dad, kettle on.  
WILF: Yeah, kettle on.

(The jeep drives through the grounds.)  
JENKINS: UNIT's been watching Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets.  
ATMOS: Turn left.  
ANTHONY: Ross, one question. If UNIT think that ATMOS is dodgy  
ATMOS: Go straight on.  
JENKINS: How come we've got it in the jeeps? Yeah, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them till we can prove there's something wrong.  
ATMOS: Turn right.  
JENKINS: Drives me around the bend.  
DOCTOR: Oh, nice one.  
(He turns a bend.)  
JENKINS: Timed that perfectly.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Yeah, you did.  
ATMOS: This is you final destination.  
(They get out of the jeep, and walk up to Rattigan who is standing still whilst his students are running around the building.)  
DOCTOR: Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick around, I've got me daps on.  
RATTIGAN: I suppose you're the Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Hello.  
RATTIGAN: Your commanding officer phoned ahead.  
DOCTOR: Ah, but I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you? Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross.  
JENKINS: Good afternoon, sir.  
DOCTOR: Let's have a look, then. I can smell genius! In a good way.

DOCTOR: Oh, now, that's clever. Look. Single molecule fabric, how thin is that?! You could pack a tent in a thimble. Ooo! Gravity simulators. Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction. This is brilliant. Do you know, with equipment like this you could, ooo, I don't know, move to another planet or something?  
RATTIGAN: If only that was possible.  
ANTHONY: If only that were possible. Conditional clause.  
RATTIGAN: I think you'd better come with me.

(There's a swimming pool in the foreground, and a transmat in a corner.)  
RATTIGAN: You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that.  
DOCTOR: He called you a grunt. Don't call Ross a grunt. He's nice. We like Ross. Look at this place.  
RATTIGAN: What exactly do you want?  
DOCTOR: I was just thinking. What a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero carbon cars? Saving the world.  
RATTIGAN: Takes a man with vision.  
DOCTOR: Mmm, blinkered vision. Because ATMOS means more people driving. More cars, more petrol. End result, the oil's going to run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse.  
RATTIGAN: Yeah. Well, you see, that's a tautology. You can't say ATMOS system because it stands for Atmospheric Emissions System. So you're just saying Atmospheric Emissions System system. Do you see, Mister Conditional Clause?  
DOCTOR: It's been a long time since anyone said no to you, isn't it?  
RATTIGAN: I'm still right, though.  
DOCTOR: Not easy, is it, being clever. You look at the world and you connect things, random things, and think, why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow.  
RATTIGAN: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: And you're all on your own.  
RATTIGAN: I know.  
DOCTOR: But not with this. Because there's no way you invented this thing single handed. I mean, it might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages. No, no, I'll tell you what it's like. It's like finding this in the middle of someone's front room. Albeit it's a very big front room.  
JENKINS: Why, what is it?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things. They just say, oh, it's a thing.  
RATTIGAN: Leave it alone.  
(The Doctor steps into the transmat.)  
DOCTOR: Me, I make these connections. And this, to me, looks like a teleport pod.  
(The Doctor pushes a button and vanishes.)

COMPUTER: Orbit now holding at five five six point three, sector two seven zero.  
DOCTOR: Oh.  
(The Sontarans all turn to look at the Doctor.)  
STAAL: We have an intruder.  
DOCTOR: How did he get in, in tru da window? Bye, bye!

(The Doctor appears, running.)  
DOCTOR: Ross; Anthony, get out! Luke, you've got to come with me.  
(Staal appears just before the Doctor can zap the teleport with his sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: Sontaran! That's your name, isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, hey? Fascinating isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?  
JENKINS: I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce.  
DOCTOR: Well that's not going to work. Cordolaine signal, am I right? Copper excitation stopping the bullets.  
STAAL: How do you know so much?  
DOCTOR: Well.  
STAAL: Who is he?  
RATTIGAN: He didn't give his name.  
DOCTOR: But this isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it? Hiding? Using teenagers, stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity. Shame on you.  
STAAL: You dishonour me, sir.  
DOCTOR: Yeah? Then show yourself.  
STAAL: I will look into my enemy's eyes!  
(Staal removes his helmet.)  
JENKINS: Oh, my God.  
DOCTOR: And your name?  
STAAL: General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated.  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not Quite So Undefeated Anymore But Never Mind?  
JENKINS: He's like a potato. A baked potato. A talking baked potato.  
DOCTOR: Now, Ross, don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him.  
(The Doctor picks up a squash racket and ball.)  
DOCTOR: The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness.  
STAAL: Sontarans have no weakness.  
DOCTOR: No, it's a good weakness.  
RATTIGAN: Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him.  
DOCTOR: No, but the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck. That's their weak spot. Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle. Isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs.  
STAAL: We stare into the face of death.  
DOCTOR: Yeah? Well, stare at this.  
(The Doctor smashes the ball into the back of the teleport, where it rebounds and hits Staal right on the probic vent. That hurts.)  
DOCTOR: Run!  
(The Doctor and Jenkins run as Staal slumps to his knees.)  
RATTIGAN: What has you done? What has he done?  
(The Doctor and Jenkins speed away in the jeep.)  
STAAL: Don't touch me. A Sontaran would rather be court martialled than show pain. I must return.  
RATTIGAN: But he broke the teleport.  
STAAL: Ha. Primitive sonic trickery.  
(Staal zaps the teleport with his staff.)  
STAAL: The device is now repaired.

STAAL: Our presence is known. Soldiers, we move to a war footing.  
SKORR: I see you face battle open skinned, sir. Might I share that honour?  
STAAL: You may.  
SKORR: Thank you.  
RATTIGAN: How do you tell each other apart?  
STAAL: We say the same of humans.  
SKORR: Tell me, boy. How many ATMOS devices have been installed?  
RATTIGAN: Er, they've gone worldwide, but only about half.  
STAAL: Which means four hundred million cars converted. A fine arsenal.  
SKORR: Is it sufficient to trigger the conversion?  
RATTIGAN: More than enough, yeah. And the test signal proved that it works! Fifty two deaths in the same second. Man, that is just so cool.  
STAAL: Is the temperature significant?  
RATTIGAN: No. That, that's just a phrase. But I'll get my people ready, General. Just tell me where and when.  
STAAL: Have we infiltrated UNIT?  
SKORR: The process is about to begin.  
STAAL: Then you'll see it completed, Commander Skorr. Get to it.  
SKORR: Yes, sir.  
(Skorr teleports.)

(Martha has a device fitted around her head and is fastened to the trolley by the bath.)  
MARTHA: Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?  
(Skorr enters.)  
MARTHA: Okay. So, listen. You're not the first aliens I've met. Just tell me who you are.  
SKORR: Commander Skorr of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Known as Skorr the Bloodbringer.  
MARTHA: What have you done to those two?  
SKORR: Simple hypnotic control, as with the factory drones. But with you, we need something more complex.  
(A hand rises from the green liquid.)  
MARTHA: What is that?  
SKORR: Soon, that will be you.

(Rattigan gazes at the view of the Earth.)  
SKREE: ATMOS devices operating at one hundred percent efficiency. Orbit now holding at five five six point three, sector two seven zero.  
STAAL: Continue.  
(Staal joins Rattigan.)  
STAAL: War can never come too soon. Take your last look, boy.  
RATTIGAN: It was never big enough for me.  
STAAL: I like your ambition.  
RATTIGAN: That doctor, he was in a UNIT jeep. It should have ATMOS installed.  
STAAL: You said you didn't know his name.  
RATTIGAN: I don't. He just said doctor. Does that mean something?  
STAAL: There is an enemy of the Sontarans known as the Doctor. A face-changer.  
RATTIGAN: Do you mean he's an alien too?  
STAAL: Legend says that he led the battle in the last great Time War. The finest war in history and we weren't allowed to be a part of it. Oh, but this is excellent. The last of the Time Lords will die at the hands of the Sontaran empire, in the ruins of his precious Earth.

SKORR: It is inadvisable to struggle. The female has a weak thorax.  
MARTHA: But what are you doing?  
SKORR: Completing mental transfer. The clone needs full memory access.  
MARTHA: Clone?  
(A second Martha rises from the green liquid.)  
MARTHA: You can't.  
(The clone pulls off its umbilical cord.)  
MARTHA: That's not.  
SKORR: You will sleep, girl. Sleep, and keep the memories alive. Memories we can use in battle.

SKREE: We have the Doctor's vehicle.  
STAAL: An ordinary death for such a remarkable enemy, but proceed.

DOCTOR: Greyhound Forty to Trap One. Repeat, can you hear me? Over.  
ANTHONY: Why's it not working?  
DOCTOR: It must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, they can isolate the ATMOS.  
ATMOS: Turn left.  
DOCTOR: Try going right.  
JENKINS: It said left.  
DOCTOR: I know. So go right.  
JENKINS: I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop.  
(The Doctor tries to sonic the ATMOS.)  
JENKINS: The doors are locked.  
DOCTOR: Ah, it's deadlocked. I can't stop it.  
JENKINS: Let me.  
ATMOS: Turn left.  
DOCTOR: The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car.

RATTIGAN: Is he, is he going in the water? I love it, with the water.

JENKINS: We're headed for the river.  
DOCTOR: ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders?  
ATMOS: Confirmed.  
DOCTOR: Anything I say, you'll ignore it?  
ATMOS: Confirmed.  
DOCTOR: Then drive into the river. I order you to drive into the river. Do it. Drive into the river.  
(The jeep stops at the edge of the river and the Doctor, Jenkins and Anthony get out.)  
ATMOS: Turn right. Left.  
DOCTOR: Get down!  
ATMOS: Left, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, right  
(The sat-nav goes bang with a few sparks and a bit of smoke.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, was that it?

SKREE: ATMOS terminated. Mission accomplished. The Doctor is dead.  
STAAL: Then prepare the weapons. Is the operative in place?

(Skorr switches off Martha's headset.)  
MARTHA 2: Ready and waiting to advance the great Sontaran cause, sir.  
SKORR: Then go to work.

DOCTOR: You would not believe the day we're having.  
(He inspects the family car and sees the ATMOS fastened below the engine bay.)  
JENKINS: I'll requisition us a vehicle.  
DOCTOR: Anything without ATMOS. And don't point your gun at people.  
(Jenkins leaves. Wilf comes out of the house.)  
WILF: Is it him? Is it him? Is it the Doctor? Ah, it's you!  
DOCTOR: Who? Oh, it's you.  
DONNA: What, have you met before?  
WILF: Yeah, Christmas Eve. He disappeared right in front of us.  
DONNA: And you never said?  
WILF: Well, you never said. Wilf, sir. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, but don't shout it out. Nice to meet you properly, Wilf.  
WILF: Oh, an alien hand.  
DOCTOR: Donna, anything?  
DONNA: She's not answering. What is it, Sontorans?  
DOCTOR: Sontarans. But there's got to be more to it. They can't be just remote controlling cars. That's not enough. Is anyone answering?  
DONNA: Hold on.

MARTHA 2: Don't tell me. Donna Noble.  
DONNA [OC]: Martha.

DONNA: Hold on, he's here.  
DOCTOR: Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file. Code Red, Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory tell them not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can.

DOCTOR [OC]: You got that?  
MARTHA 2: Code Red Sontaran. Gotcha.  
MACE: Doctor Jones. Found anything yet?  
MARTHA 2: No, sir. Nothing to report.

(The Doctor has the bonnet up.)  
DONNA: But you tried sonicing it before. You didn't find anything.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, but now I know it's Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for.  
WILF: The thing is, Doctor, that Donna is my only grandchild. You got to promise me you're going to take care of her.  
DOCTOR: She takes care of me.  
WILF: Oh yeah, that's my Donna. Yeah, she was always bossing us round when she was tiny. The Little General we used to call her.  
DONNA: Yeah, don't start.  
WILF: And some of the boys she used to turn up with. Different one every week. Here, who was that one with the nail varnish?  
DONNA: Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilburn now. With a man.  
(Spikes suddenly stick out of the ATMOS device.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa. It's a temporal pocket. I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time.  
DONNA: But what's it hiding?  
SYLVIA: I don't know, men and their cars. Sometimes I think if I was a car. Oh, it's you. Doctor what was it?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, that's me.  
WILF: What, have you met him as well?  
SYLVIA: Dad, it's the man from the wedding. When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time that man turned up it was a disaster.  
(The spikes start giving off gas.)  
DOCTOR: Get back!

SKORR: A converter has been activated.  
STAAL: Show me where.  
(A hologram of the planet zooms in to -)  
RATTIGAN: London. That's Chiswick.  
SKREE: Who could have such knowledge?  
STAAL: Only the Doctor. He survived. Excellent! Then battle will be joined. Glorious warfare. Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet, we move to the final phase. Prepare the subjugation of Earth for the glory of Sontar.  
SKREE: Announcing Battle Status One. All soldiers to positions. Repeat, we are now at Battle Status One. Rejoice!  
(Small pods start to leave the spaceship.)

DOCTOR: That'll stop it.  
(Bang.)  
SYLVIA: I told you. He's blown up the car!. Who is he, anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?  
DONNA: Oh, not now, Mum.  
SYLVIA: Oh, should I make an appointment?  
(Sylvia leaves.)  
DOCTOR: That wasn't just exhaust fumes, Some sort of gas. Artificial gas.  
WILF: And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?  
DONNA: But if it's poisonous, then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth.

STAAL: Free up the converters, and deadlock every single one!

(Wilf gets into the car.)  
WILF: It's not safe. I'm going to get it off the street.  
(The car locks him inside and starts the engine. Thick gas comes from the exhaust pipe.)  
DONNA: Hold on! Turn it off. Granddad, get out of there!  
WILF: I can't! It's not locked! It's them aliens again!  
SYLVIA: What's he doing? What's he done?  
DOCTOR: They've activated it!  
(Gas is pouring from the exhaust pipes of hundreds of parked cars.)

MACE: Turn them off! Turn them off! Turn off the engines!  
SOLDIER: It's all of them, sir. Every single car on the planet.  
MARTHA 2: Now we begin. Let's get to work.

DONNA: There's gas inside the car! He's going to choke! Doctor!  
DOCTOR: It won't open! It's the whole world.  
WILF: Help me.

STAAL: Four hundred million weapons. Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!  
SONTARANS: Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!  
(And so on. Rattigan joins in.)

(The Doctor pulls all the connections he can find in the engine, but the gas continues to fill the car.)  
WILF: Get me out of here!  
(Sylvia runs inside as Wilf collapses.)  
DONNA: Doctor!


	3. The Poison Sky (Part 2)

DOCTOR WHO SERIES FOUR EPISODE FIVE – THE POISON SKY (PART 2)

(The Doctor is under the car, struggling with the ATMOS.)  
DONNA: He's going to choke. Doctor!  
DOCTOR: It won't open.  
(Sylvia comes back out of the house with an axe, closes the bonnet and breaks the windscreen.)  
SYLVIA: Well, don't just stand there. Get him out.

SOLDIER [OC]: All soldiers to withdraw. Make the factory secure and take positions on the ground floor.  
MACE: Wicowsky, take the soldiers into the factory. Make the area secure. Seal off doors and windows.  
(The troops push the vehicles out of the loading bay.)  
SOLDIER: We've tried everything, it just won't stop.

(Mace goes to a female officer on the bank of computer screens.)  
MACE: What have we got?  
PRICE: ATMOS is running wild, sir. It can't be stopped, it's everywhere. The whole planet.  
(Red blobs are covering the inhabited areas on the big map. Martha 2 takes over from another computer user and enters 'her' security clearance code to get into the NATO Defence System.)

(Wilf is being taken to safety.)  
WILF: Thanks.  
DONNA: I can't believe you've got an axe.  
SYLVIA: Burglars.  
DOCTOR: Get inside the house. Just try and close off the doors and windows.  
(Jenkins is driving a black cab.)  
JENKINS: Doctor, Anthony. This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS.  
DOCTOR: Donna, you coming?  
DONNA: Yeah.  
SYLVIA: Donna. Don't go. Look what happens every time that Doctor and him appear. Stay with us, please.  
WILF: You go, my darling.  
SYLVIA: Dad!  
WILF: Don't listen to her. You go with the Doctor. That's my girl.  
(Donna gets into the cab.)  
WILF: Bye.  
(Martha 2 finishes downloading NATO's Security Protocols onto a memory stick, and leaves Mobile HQ. Once outside, she downloads it into her mobile phone.)

SKORR: Success. The operative has the necessary information.  
STAAL: Good work for a female. Now she must be protected.  
SKORR: I will prepare an attack squad.  
RATTIGAN: This is it, isn't it. Oh man, this is war!  
STAAL: How does it feel, boy?  
RATTIGAN: Magnificent.

NEWS 24: The Government has declared a state of emergency. People are being told to stay away from all cars with ATMOS devices attached.  
AMNN: The gas appears to be toxic. We are warning anyone and everyone, stay away from the cars. Repeat, stay away from your cars.  
DOCTOR: Ross, look after yourself. Get inside the building.  
JENKINS: Will do. Greyhound Forty to Trap One. I have just returned the Doctor to base safe and sound. Over. (Martha 2 hears the message on her walkie-talkie.)

MACE: Trap One. Received. Over.  
MARTHA 2: Sir. Message from the Doctor. He says Code Red Sontaran.  
MACE: All troops. Code Red Sontaran. Code Red Sontaran.

DONNA: The air is disgusting.  
DOCTOR: It's not so bad for me. Go on, get inside the Tardis. Oh, I've never given you a key. Keep that. Go on, that's yours. Quite a big moment really.  
DONNA: Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death.  
DOCTOR: Good idea.  
DONNA: Where are you going?  
DOCTOR: To stop a war.  
(The Doctor runs to the ATMOS factory while Donna lets herself into the Tardis.)

DOCTOR: Right then, here I am. Good. Whatever you do, Colonel Mace, do not engage the Sontarans in battle. There is nothing they like better than a war. Just leave this to me.  
MACE: And what are you going to do?  
DOCTOR: I've got the Tardis. I'm going to get on board their ship.  
(Martha taps her phone, and Grey and Harris snap to attention.)  
DOCTOR: (to Martha) Come on.

(Grey and Harris fix devices to the outside of the Tardis.)  
HARRIS: Ready for transport.  
(The Tardis vanishes.)

STAAL: The spoils of war. The Doctor's infamous vessel in Sontaran hands.  
RATTIGAN: It's time I made a move, sir. I have soldiers of my own. I'll tell them of the honour and the glory, sir. I'll tell them that Planetfall is coming.  
Rattigan teleports back to the Academy.)  
SKORR: He is behaving exactly as predicted, sir.  
(Donna opens the Tardis door, looks out, then closes it again.)  
STAAL: None of the humans can guess our true purpose.

MARTHA 2: But where's the Tardis?  
DOCTOR: Taste that, in the air. Yuck. That sort of metal tang. Teleport exchange. It's the Sontarans. They've taken it. I'm stuck on Earth like, like an ordinary person. Like a human. How rubbish is that? Sorry, no offence, but come on.  
ANTHONY: So what do we do?  
DOCTOR: Well, I mean, it's shielded. They could never detect it.  
MARTHA 2: What?  
DOCTOR: I'm just wondering, have you phoned your family and Tom?  
MARTHA 2: No. What for?  
DOCTOR: The gas. Tell them to stay inside.  
MARTHA 2: Course I will, yeah but, what about Donna? I mean, where's she?  
DOCTOR: Oh, she's gone home. She's not like you. She's not a soldier. Right. So. Avanti.

(The building has a lovely view of West London - Post Office Tower, Eye - disappearing in a layer of smog. The students stand on the lawn, looking.)  
RATTIGAN: Leave it. Turn away. Civilisation is falling.  
MAN: But it's all over the news, sir. It's everywhere. Paris and New York.  
RATTIGAN: It's time I told you. All of you. It's time I revealed what our work has been for.

DOCTOR: Change of plan.  
MACE: Good to have you fighting alongside us, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: I'm not fighting. I'm not-fighting, as in not hyphen fighting, got it? Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?  
MARTHA 2: We're working on it.  
PRICE: It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches eighty percent density. We're having the first reports of deaths from the centre of Tokyo City.  
DOCTOR: And who are you?  
PRICE: Captain Marion Price, sir.  
ANTHONY: Oh, put your hand down. Don't salute.  
MACE: Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, coming from five thousand miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars.  
DOCTOR: The Sontaran ship.  
MACE: NATO has gone to Defcon One. We're preparing a strike.  
DOCTOR: You can't do that. Nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface. Let me talk to the Sontarans.  
MACE: You're not authorised to speak on behalf of the Earth.  
DOCTOR: I've got that authority. I earned that a long time ago.  
(The Doctor sticks his sonic screwdriver into the communications system.)  
DOCTOR: Calling the Sontaran Command Ship

DOCTOR [hologram]: Under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement.

(The scanner briefly shows a picture of Rose Tyler, then -)  
DOCTOR [on scanner]: This is the Doctor.  
DONNA: Doctor, I'm here. Can you hear me?

STAAL: Doctor, breathing your last?

MACE: My God, they're like trolls.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks. So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?  
STAAL [on monitor]: How dare you!  
ANTHONY: Oh, that's diplomacy?  
STAAL [on monitor]: Doctor, you impugn my honour.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle, because then I'd have a field day. But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it.

DOCTOR [hologram]: Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky

DOCTOR: And yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour? Or

DOCTOR [hologram]: Are you lot planning something else, because this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?  
STAAL: A general would be unwise to reveal

STAAL [on monitor]: His strategy to the opposing forces.  
DOCTOR: Ah, the war's not going so well, then. Losing, are we?  
STAAL [on monitor]: Such a suggestion is impossible.  
MACE: What war?  
DOCTOR: The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars, for fifty thousand years. Fifty thousand years of bloodshed, and for what?

STAAL: For victory. Sontar-ha.

STAAL [on monitor]: Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha.  
DOCTOR: Give me a break.  
(The Doctor changes channels with the screwdriver, to a cartoon.)  
MACE: Doctor. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation.  
(And back to the Sontarans.)  
DOCTOR: Finished?  
STAAL [on monitor]: You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold. We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a Tardis.  
DOCTOR: Well, as prizes go, that's noble.

DOCTOR [on scanner]: As they say in Latin, Donna nobis pacem.  
DONNA: That's me. I'm here.  
DOCTOR [on scanner]: Did you never wonder about its design? It's a phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like, if only we could communicate, you and I.  
STAAL [OC]: All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor.  
DONNA: Oh, my God.  
(Donna picks up Martha's phone.)

DOCTOR: Big mistake though, showing it to me.

DONNA: But who do I phone?

DOCTOR Because I've got remote control.

STAAL: Cease transmission!

DONNA: Doctor, what number are you on?  
(The scanner goes blank.)  
DONNA: You haven't even got a number.

STAAL: Remove the box from the War Room, beyond the transmission field.

DOCTOR: Ah, well.  
MACE: That achieved nothing.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you'd be surprised.

(Donna is jolted around as Sontarans move the Tardis.)  
DONNA: But what do I do?

RATTIGAN: All this stuff we've been building. All this invention. Where's it been heading? Gravity densifiers, hydroponics, atmospheric conversion, ecoshells. More then enough to build a brand new world.  
MAN: Luke, we haven't got time for this. I've got to find my parents.  
RATTIGAN: Oh, but this isn't just theory. I'm talking Planetfall, for all of us. A brand new start for a brand new human race. Look. A new world, far out, beyond Alpha Geminorum, just waiting for us. Its official destination is Castor Thirty Six. I think of it as Earth Point Two. I did wonder about Rattigan's World, but we can take a vote on that.  
MAN: What the hell are you on about?  
RATTIGAN: This is where we're going. I have partners willing to take us there.  
WOMAN: Oh, he's lost it. I haven't got time for this.  
RATTIGAN: Excuse me, I haven't finished. Where are you going?  
WOMAN: To find my brother.  
RATTIGAN: I didn't say you could leave.  
WOMAN: I told him to put ATMOS is his car. I've got to go and help him.  
(Rattigan takes a gun from his belt.)  
RATTIGAN: Stay where you are.  
WOMAN: What do you think you're doing?  
MAN: Luke, put that down.  
RATTIGAN: But, I did this for you, don't you see? We've spent all our lives excluded. The clever ones. They've laughed at us and pulled us down, those ordinary people out there. Those cattle. This is our chance to leave them behind.  
MAN: You mean you want them dead?  
RATTIGAN: And I chose you to survive. With Planetfall we can start again. We can build and breed, we can prosper, we can do anything.  
WOMAN: We're going to breed?  
RATTIGAN: I've designed a mating program. I've planned the whole thing.  
WOMAN: Well then, shoot me.  
RATTIGAN: Stay where you are. Stay where you are, I said. Stay where you are.  
(She leaves, and other students follow her.)  
RATTIGAN: Stay where you are. That's an order!  
MAN: Castor Thirty Six? You're just sick.  
(Rattigan is left alone.)  
RATTIGAN: I guess that just proves it. I'm cleverer then you. I'm cleverer then everyone, do you hear me? I'm clever!

NEWS 24: The United Nations has issued a directive worldwide, telling urban populations to stay indoors. Those in rural areas are being ordered to stay away from all major cities. There are reports from every country in Europe of thousands of people walking across country to escape. And on the Eastern seaboard of America it's said to be reminiscent of Dunkirk, with boats taking refugees out into the Atlantic.  
AMNN: With the freeways blocked by ATMOS cars, populations of major cities are now walking across open country to escape the fumes. It is being likened to a Biblical plague. Some are calling this the End of Days.  
(Donna calls one number that she knows.)  
DONNA [OC]: Mum, you all right?  
SYLVIA: Donna. Where are you, sweetheart?  
WILF: Is that her?  
SYLVIA: Oh, just finish the job. Your granddad's sealing us in. He's sealing the windows. Our own house, and we're sealed in. All those things they said about pollution

SYLVIA [OC]: And ozone and carbon, they're really happening aren't they?  
DONNA: There's people working on it, Mum. They're going to fix it, I promise.  
SYLVIA [OC]: Oh, like you'd know. You're so clever.  
DONNA: Oh, don't start.

DONNA [OC]: Please don't.  
SYLVIA: I'm sorry. I wish you were here.  
WILF: Now, come on, Sylvia. Look, that doesn't help.

WILF [OC]: Donna, where are you?  
DONNA: It's sort of hard to say. You all right?  
WILF [OC]: Yeah.

WILF: Fighting fit, yeah. Is he with you, the Doctor?  
SYLVIA: Oh, the Doctor.

DONNA: No. I'm all on my own.

WILF: Look, you promised he was going to look after

WILF [OC]: You.  
DONNA: He will, Gramps. There's something he needs me to do.

DONNA [OC]: I just don't know what.  
WILF: Well, I mean, the whole place is covered. The whole of London, they're saying. The whole, the whole world. It's the scale of it, Donna.

WILF [OC]: I mean, how can one man stop all that?  
DONNA: Trust me. He can do it.

WILF: Yeah, well, if he doesn't, you tell him he'll have to answer to me.

DONNA: I will. Just as soon as I see him, I'll tell him.

WILF: Huh.  
(He puts the phone down. Sylvia looks out at the smog-filled street.)

(The Doctor and Anthony read Martha 2's clipboard.)  
MARTHA 2: There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides, but ten percent unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?  
DOCTOR: It must be something the Sontarans invented. This isn't just poison. They need this gas for something else. What could that be?  
PRICE: Launch grid online and active.  
MACE: Positions, ladies and gentlemen, Defcon One initiatives in progress.  
DOCTOR: What? I told you not to launch.  
MACE: The gas is at sixty percent density. Eighty percent and people start dying, Doctor. We've got no choice.  
PRICE: Launching in sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven, fifty six. Worldwide nuclear grid now coordinating. Fifty four, fifty three.

STAAL: Ha! The planet is going nuclear. I admire them. The bravery of idiots is bravery, nonetheless.  
SONTARAN: The operative is in place, sir.  
STAAL: Commander Skorr. Is the attack squad ready?  
SKORR: Ready and eager for battle, sir. We've been watching for long enough. It'll be good to taste blood.

DOCTOR: You're making a mistake, Colonel. For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you.  
PRICE: North America, online. United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and coordinated. Launching in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five  
MACE: God save us.  
PRICE: Four, three, two, one.  
(Martha 2 activates her phone hack. Launch yes/no? She presses No.)  
PRICE: Zero.  
(Nothing happens. The world map goes blank.)  
MACE: What is it? What happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?  
PRICE: Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans.  
MACE: Can we override it?  
PRICE: Trying it now, sir.  
DOCTOR: Missiles wouldn't even dent that ship, so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you? Any ideas?  
MARTHA 2: How should I know?

STAAL: Now, protect the operative.  
(Sontaran troops march up from the ATMOS factory basement.)

JENKINS: It's stinking out there. Shush. Keep it down lads.  
(Sontarans come around the corner.)  
JENKINS: Enemy within. At arms. Greyhound Forty declaring Absolute emergency.

JENKINS [OC]: Sontarans within factory grounds. East corridor, grid six.  
MACE: Absolute emergency. Declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red.  
DOCTOR: Get them out of there.  
MACE: All troops, open fire.

JENKINS: Guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work.  
(The troops die quickly.)  
JENKINS: Tell the Doctor it's that cordolaine signal.

JENKINS [OC]: He's the only one who can stop them.  
(Skorr kills Jenkins.)  
MACE: Greyhound Forty, report. Over. Greyhound Forty, report. Greyhound Forty, report.  
DOCTOR: He wasn't Greyhound Forty. His name was Ross. Now listen to me, and get them out of there!  
MACE: Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative. Immediate retreat.

SOLDIER: Retreat. Retreat.  
(It is a massacre.)  
GRAY + HARRIS: Reporting for duty, sir.  
(A helmeted Sontaran shoots them.)  
SKORR: This is too easy. They're running like slimebait from a speelfox. This isn't war, this is sport.  
(The loading bay doors come down.)

MACE: They've taken the factory.  
DOCTOR: Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to? Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier. No offence.  
MACE: None taken. Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately, he's stranded in Peru.  
PRICE: Launch grid back online.  
(Martha taps No again and the grid goes blank.)  
PRICE: They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself.  
MACE: Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly. Gas levels?  
PRICE: Sixty six percent in major population areas, and rising.

SKORR [OC]: Commander Skorr reports victory with many glorious deaths.  
(Rattigan teleports in.)  
RATTIGAN: Sorry to report, sir, I've failed. They wouldn't come. The students, they didn't have the imagination to believe.  
STAAL: A pity. We've lost our target practice.  
RATTIGAN: What do you mean?  
STAAL: Upon arrival on board this ship, your students would have been shot down. Perhaps they were more clever then you thought.  
RATTIGAN: You promised.  
STAAL: There was no Planetfall. Castor Thirty Six, indeed. We only needed you for installation of the ATMOS system.  
RATTIGAN: No, but I'm on your side. I did everything you wanted. And it's not ATMOS system. That's a tautology. It's just ATMOS.  
STAAL: Execute him.  
(Rattigan teleports away.)  
STAAL: A coward's retreat. Now close all teleport links to Earth. Isolate them as they perish.

(The Doctor and Mace are in his tiny office.)  
MACE: Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?  
DOCTOR: Because they wanted UNIT here. You gave them something they needed. Something now hidden inside the factory. Something precious.  
MACE: We've got to recover it. This cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?  
DOCTOR: It's the bullets. It causes expansion of the copper shell.  
MACE: Excellent. I'm on it.  
DOCTOR: For the billionth time, you can't fight Sontarans.  
(He goes to the nearest UNIT officer.)  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Phone. Have you got a phone? I need your mobile. Quickly, hurry up.  
(The Doctor returns to the tiny office and watches Martha 2.)

DONNA: What's happened?

DONNA [OC]: Where are you?  
DOCTOR: Still on Earth. But don't worry, I've got my secret weapon.  
DONNA [OC]: What's that?  
DOCTOR: You.

DONNA: Oh. Somehow that's not making me happy. Can't you just zap us down to Earth

DONNA [OC]: With that remote thing?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I haven't got a remote, though I really should. I need you on that ship. That's why I made them move

DOCTOR [OC]: The Tardis. I'm sorry

DOCTOR: But you've got to go outside.

DONNA: But there's Sonteruns out there.

DOCTOR: Sontarans. But they'll all be on battle stations right now. They don't exactly walk about

DOCTOR [OC]: Having coffee. I can talk you through it.  
DONNA: But what if they find me?

DOCTOR: I know, and I wouldn't ask, but there's nothing else I can do. The whole planet is choking, Donna.

DONNA: What do you need me to do?  
DOCTOR: The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. I need you to

DOCTOR: Reopen the link.

DONNA: But I can't even mend a fuse.

DOCTOR: Donna, stop talking about yourself like that. You can do this.

DOCTOR [OC]: I promise.  
(Donna peeks outside the Tardis. It is being guarded.)  
DONNA: There's a Sonterun. Sontaran.

DOCTOR: Did he see you?

DONNA: No, he's got his back to me.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Right, Donna, listen. On the back of his neck

DOCTOR: On his collar there's a sort of plug, like a hole. The Probic vent.

DOCTOR [OC]: One blow to the Probic vent knocks 'them out.  
DONNA: But he's going to kill me.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry. I swear I'm so sorry, but you've got to try.

(Donna gets the mallet that the Doctor uses on the Tardis console, sneaks outside and gives the Sontaran a hefty whack on the vent. He goes down like a sack of potatoes.)  
DONNA: Back of the neck.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Now then, you got to find the external junction feed to the teleport.  
DONNA: What, what's it look like?  
DOCTOR [OC]: A circular panel on the wall.

DOCTOR: Big symbol on the front, like a, like a

DOCTOR [OC]: Letter T with a horizontal line through it. Or, or, two Fs back to back.  
DONNA: Oh. Well, there's a door.

DOCTOR: Should be a switch by the side.

DONNA: Yeah there is. But it's Sontaran shaped, you need three fingers.

DOCTOR: You've got three fingers.

DONNA: Oh, yeah.

DONNA [OC]: I'm through.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you are brilliant, you are.

DONNA: Shut up. Right.

DONNA [OC]: T with a line through it.  
DOCTOR: Got to go. Keep the line open.  
MACE: Counter attack.  
DOCTOR: I said, you don't stand a chance.  
MACE: Positions. That means everyone.  
(Mace tosses a gas mask to the Doctor.)  
MARTHA 2: You're not going without me.  
DOCTOR: Wouldn't dream of it.  
(Up on the spaceship, Donna hides as more Sontaran troops march past.)

MACE: Latest firing stock. What do you think, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Are you my mummy?  
MACE: If you could concentrate. Bullets with a rad-steel coating. No copper surface. Should overcome the cordolaine signal.  
ANTHONY: But the Sontarans have got lasers. You can't even see in this fog. The night vision doesn't work.  
MACE: Thank you. Thank you for your lack of faith. But this time, I'm not listening.  
(Mace removes his gas mask.)  
MACE: Attention, all troops. The Sontarans might think of us as primitive, as does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more. From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back, and we show them. We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do. Trap One to Hawk Major. Go, go, go.  
(There is a sudden massive downdraft, blowing the gas away.)  
MACE: It's working. The area's clearing. Engines to maximum.  
ANTHONY: It's the Valiant.  
MACE: UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor. With engines strong enough to clear away the fog.  
(The gas masks can now be removed.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa, that's brilliant.  
MACE: Getting a taste for it, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: No, not at all. Not me.  
MACE: Valiant, fire at will.  
(Six green beams from the Valiant converge to form one that hits the ATMOS factory. Meanwhile, UNIT soldiers use rocket launchers to blast away the loading bay doors. It is the Sontaran's turn to be massacred.)

MACE: East and north secure. Doctor?  
DOCTOR Donna, hold on. I'm coming.  
MARTHA 2: Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?  
(The Doctor scans the area with his sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: Nah, you and me, Martha Jones. Just like old times.  
(Martha 2 stops the nuclear strike again.)  
DOCTOR: Alien technology, this-a way.  
(Skorr shoots a couple of soldiers.)  
SKORR: The honour of battle. The glory!

(The corridor lights come on.)  
DOCTOR: No Sontarans down here. They can't resist a battle. Here we go.

DOCTOR: Oh, Martha, I'm so sorry. Still alive.  
(Martha 2 points a gun at the Doctor's head.)  
DOCTOR: Am I supposed to be impressed?  
MARTHA 2: Wish you carried a gun now?  
DOCTOR: Not at all.  
MARTHA 2: I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time.  
DOCTOR: Doing exactly what I wanted. I needed to stop the missiles, just as much as the Sontarans. I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent.  
MARTHA 2: When did you know?  
DOCTOR: About you? Oh, right from the start. Reduced iris contraction, slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple. And, frankly, you smell. You might as well have worn a T shirt saying clone. Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack. You remember him, don't you? Because you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive.  
(The Doctor takes the device off Martha's head, and the clone collapses. He kicks the gun away.)  
DOCTOR: It's all right, it's all right, I'm here, I'm here. I've got you, I've got you.  
MARTHA: There was this thing, Doctor, this alien, with this head.  
(The mobile phone rings.)  
DOCTOR: Oh! Blimey, I'm busy. Got it?

DONNA: Yes. Now hurry up.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Take off the covering. All the blue switches inside

DOCTOR: Flick them up like a fuse box, and that should get the teleport working.  
MARTHA: Oh, my God. That's me.

MACE: You will face me, sir.  
(Skorr turns and Colonel Mace shoots him three times in the head.)  
SKORR: Wonderful.  
(Skorr dies.)

(The Doctor has put his coat around Martha and is working on the teleport.)  
MARTHA 2: Don't touch me.  
MARTHA: It's not my fault. The Sontarans created you, but you had all my memories.  
MARTHA 2: You've got a brother, sister, mother and father.  
MARTHA: If you don't help me, they're going to die.  
MARTHA 2: You love them.  
MARTHA: Yes. Remember that?  
DOCTOR: The gas. Tell us about the gas.  
MARTHA 2: He's the enemy.  
MARTHA: Then tell me. It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please.  
MARTHA 2: Caesofine concentrate. It's one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic five.  
DOCTOR: Clonefeed. It's clonefeed!  
MARTHA: What's clonefeed?  
DOCTOR: Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans. That's why they're not invading. They're converting the atmosphere, changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery. Because the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give them a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. The gas isn't poison, it's food.  
MARTHA 2: My heart. It's getting slower.  
MARTHA: There's nothing I can do.  
MARTHA 2: In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you want to do.  
MARTHA: And I will. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says, because  
MARTHA 2: Because you never know how long you've got. Martha Jones. All that life.  
(The clone dies. Martha takes back her engagement ring.)

DONNA: Doctor. Blue switches done, but they've found me.

DOCTOR: Now!  
(The Doctor zaps the teleport with his sonic screwdriver, and Donna disappears from the spaceship just in time.)  
DONNA: Have I ever told you how much I hate you?  
DOCTOR: Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off me. Got to bring the Tardis down.  
(The Tardis returns to the alleyway.)  
DOCTOR: Right, now. Martha, you coming?  
MARTHA: What about this nuclear launch thing?  
DOCTOR: Just keep pressing N. We want to keep those missiles on the ground.  
DONNA: There's two of them.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, long story. Here we go. The old team, back together. Well, the new team.  
(Donna and Martha join the Doctor in the teleport.)  
DONNA: We're not going back on that ship!  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to

DOCTOR: Here. The Rattigan Academy, owned by  
(Rattigan points his gun at them.)  
RATTIGAN: Don't tell anyone what I did. It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they  
(The Doctor takes the gun and throws it away.)  
DOCTOR: If I see one more gun  
DONNA: You know, that coat sort of works.  
MARTHA: I feel like a kid in my dad's clothes.  
DONNA: Oh well, if you're calling him dad, you're definitely getting over him.

SKREE: A human female on board ship. It could only be the Doctor's work and all the teleport systems have been deadlocked open.  
STAAL: No matter. Increase the ATMOS devices to maximum. Choke them. Behold, the cloneworld is born.

(The Earth's atmosphere turns orange-brown. The gas is getting into the houses.)  
WILF: Oh, my little girl. Come on, we'll be all right. We'll be all right. Donna said so. She promised. Come on, darling. It's all right.

(The Doctor is building a gizmo.)  
DOCTOR: That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles. They were holding back. Because caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground to air engagement could spark off the whole thing.  
MARTHA: What, like set fire to the atmosphere?  
DOCTOR: Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?  
RATTIGAN: They promised me a new world.  
DOCTOR: You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this. An atmospheric converter.

STAAL: Prepare to launch clone pods. We will breed across the surface of the Earth for the glory of Sontar.

DONNA: That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there.  
DOCTOR: If I can get this on the right setting.  
MARTHA: Doctor, hold on. You said the atmosphere would ignite.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I did, didn't I?  
(The Doctor activates the atmospheric converter, and an energy pulse zooms up into the grungy clouds. KaBOOM! The Doctor crosses his fingers as the fireball spreads in the upper atmosphere.)  
DOCTOR: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please.

SKREE: General Staal, sir.  
STAAL: What's happening?  
(The flames race around the world, consuming the gas without damaging any buildings, and leaving a clear blue sky behind. The people come out of their houses to celebrate. Captain Price kisses Colonel Mace.)

RATTIGAN: He's a genius.  
MARTHA: Just brilliant.  
ANTHONY: Now we're in trouble.

STAAL: It seems we must revert to Basic Sontaran Stratagem One. We will ravage this planet. Prepare weapons. Wipe them out. Every last stinking human beast.

(The Doctor carries the atmospheric converter into the teleport.)  
DOCTOR: Right. So, Donna, thank you for everything. Martha, you too. Oh, so many times. Luke, do something clever with your life.  
DONNA : You're saying goodbye.  
DOCTOR: Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so  
MARTHA: You're going to ignite them.  
DONNA: You'll kill yourself.  
MARTHA: Just send that thing up on it's own. I don't know. Put it on a delay.  
DOCTOR: I can't.  
DONNA: Why not?  
DOCTOR: I've got to give them a choice.  
(The Doctor teleports.)

STAAL: Oh, excellent.  
DOCTOR: General Staal, you know what this is. But there's one more option. You can go. Just leave. Sontaran High Command need never know what happened here.  
STAAL: Your stratagem would be wise if Sontarans feared death, but we do not. At arms.  
DOCTOR: I'll do it, Staal. If it saves the Earth, I'll do it.  
STAAL: A warrior doesn't talk, he acts.  
DOCTOR: I am giving you the chance to leave.  
STAAL: And miss the glory of this moment?  
SKREE [OC]: All weapons targeting Earth, sir. Firing in twenty.  
DOCTOR: I'm warning you.  
STAAL: And I salute you. Take aim.  
DOCTOR: Shoot me, I'm still going to press this. You'll die, Staal.  
STAAL: Knowing that you die too.  
SKREE [OC]: Firing in fifteen.  
STAAL: For the glory of Sontar. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. (etc.)  
(Rattigan is working on the teleport.)  
DOCTOR: I'll do it.  
STAAL: Then do it!

MARTHA: What are you doing?  
RATTIGAN: Something clever.  
(Rattigan teleports away.)

(The Sontarans are still chanting.)  
SKREE [OC]: Ten, nine, eight, seven  
(The Doctor vanishes and Rattigan appears, catching the converter control.)  
SKREE [OC]: Six, five, four, three  
RATTIGAN: Sontar-ha!  
SKREE [OC]: Two, one.  
(The Sontaran spaceship goes KaBOOM! taking out the just launched clone pods.  
The Doctor drops into the Academy teleport, breathless.)

(Sylvia walk home with the shopping.)  
SYLVIA: Morning.  
WOMAN: Morning.  
SYLVIA: Walked all the way. Won't catch me driving.  
(The woman unlocks her car and removes the ATMOS sticker from the rear window.)

SYLVIA: The streets are half empty. People still aren't driving. There's kids on bikes all over the place. It's wonderful. Unpack that lot, I'm going to see if Suzette's all right.  
(Sylvia leaves.)  
WILF: I won't tell her. Best not. Just keep it as our little secret, eh?  
DONNA: Yeah.  
WILF: And you go with him, that wonderful Doctor. You go and see the stars, and then bring a bit of them back for your old Gramps.  
DONNA: Love you.

MARTHA: How were they?  
DONNA: Oh, same old stuff. They're fine. So, you going to come with us? We're not exactly short of space.  
MARTHA: Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here, back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides, someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now.  
(The door slams shut on its own and the time rotor activates, throwing everyone around.)  
DOCTOR: What? What?  
MARTHA: Doctor, don't you dare!  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. I didn't touch anything. We're in flight. It's not me.  
DONNA: Where are we going?  
ANTHONY: It's out of control!  
MARTHA: Doctor, just listen to me. You take me home. Take me home right now!


	4. The Doctors Daughter (Ending)

DOCTOR WHO SERIES FOUR EPISODE SIX (ENDING)

**[Street]**

DONNA: Are you sure about this?  
MARTHA: Yeah, positive. I can't do this any more. You'll be the same one-day.  
DONNA: Not me. Never. How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this? I'm going to travel with those men forever.  
MARTHA: Good luck.  
DONNA: And you.  
(The Doctor walks on with Martha.)  
DOCTOR: We're making a habit of this.  
MARTHA: Yeah. And you'd think it'd get easier. All those things you've been ready to die for. I thought for a moment there you'd finally found something worth living for.  
DOCTOR: Oh there's always something worth living for, Martha.  
(They hug.)  
MARTHA: Bye, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Goodbye. Doctor Jones.  
(Donna and the Doctor walk back to the Tardis. Martha looks at her engagement ring then goes into her home.)


	5. Turn Left (Part 1)

DOCTOR WHO SERIES FOUR EPISODE ELEVEN (PART ONE)

(Pagodas and flying cars above small wind turbines. Down in the streets, lots of banners with Chinese symbols on them. The Doctor hands Donna and Anthony a mug of foaming drink.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, ho, ho.  
DONNA: I'd rather have a water.  
DOCTOR: You are going to love it. One, two, three!  
ANTHONY: Lovely!  
(They carry on through the market.)  
SALESWOMAN: You want to buy shukina? Or peshmoni? Most beautiful peshmoni in all of Shan Shen?  
DONNA: Er, no thanks.  
(The Doctor & Anthony are haggling with another stallholder so Donna explores on her own. A young woman in a black and gold robe calls to her.)  
FORTUNE TELLER: Tell your fortune, lady. The future predicted. Your life foretold.  
DONNA: Oh, no thanks.  
FORTUNE TELLER: Don't you want to know if you're going to be happy?  
DONNA: I'm happy right now, thanks.  
FORTUNE TELLER: You got red hair. The reading's free for red hair.  
DONNA: All right, then.

(The young woman looks at Donna's palms.)  
FORTUNE TELLER: Oh, you fascinating. No, but you good. I can see a man. The most remarkable man. How did you meet him?  
DONNA: You're supposed to tell me.  
FORTUNE TELLER: I see the future. Tell me the past. When did your lives cross?  
DONNA: It's sort of complicated. I ended up in a spaceship on my wedding day. Long story.  
FORTUNE TELLER: But what led you to that meeting?  
DONNA: All sorts of things. But my job, I suppose. It was on Earth, this planet called Earth, miles away. But I had this job as a temp. I was a secretary at a place called HC Clements.  
(Donna has an intense flashback. It makes her sway.)  
DONNA: Oh. Sorry.  
FORTUNE TELLER: It's the incense. Just breathe deep. This job of yours. What choices led you there?  
DONNA: There was a choice, six months before, because the Agency offered me this contract with HC Clements

DONNA [OC]: But there was this other job. My mum knew this man  
SYLVIA: Jival, he's called. Jival Chowdry? He runs that little photocopy business and he needs a secretary.  
DONNA: I've got a job.  
SYLVIA: As a temp. This is permanent, it's twenty thousand a year, Donna.  
DONNA: HC Clements is in the City. It's nice, it's posh, so stop it.

FORTUNE TELLER: Your life could have gone one way or the other. What made you decide?  
DONNA: I just did.  
(Our point of view is something small sneaking up behind Donna.)  
FORTUNE TELLER: But when was the moment? When did you choose?

(Donna is at a junction, waiting to turn onto the main road.)  
SYLVIA: It won't take long. Just turn right. We'll pop in and see Mister Chowdry, so Suzette can introduce you.  
DONNA: I'm going left. If you don't like it, get out and walk.  
SYLVIA: If you turn right, you'll have a career, not just filling in.  
DONNA: You think I'm so useless.  
SYLVIA: Oh, I know why you want a job at HC Clements, lady. Because you think you'll meet a man with lots of money and your whole life will change. Well let me tell you, sweetheart. City executives don't need temps, except for practice.  
DONNA: Yeah. Well, they haven't met me.

FORTUNE TELLER: You turned left. But what if you turned right? What then?  
DONNA: Let go of my hands.  
FORTUNE TELLER: What if it changes? What if you go right? What if you could still go right?  
DONNA: Stop it.  
(Something jumps onto Donna's back.)  
DONNA: What's that? What's on my back? What is it? What, what's on my back?  
FORTUNE TELLER: Make the choice again, Donna Noble, and change your mind. Turn right.  
(A hooked claw reaches to Donna's shoulder.)  
DONNA: I'm turning.  
FORTUNE TELLER: Turn right. Turn right. Turn right!

SYLVIA: Well, let me tell you, sweetheart. City executives don't need temps, except for practice.  
DONNA: Yeah. Suppose you're right.  
FORTUNE TELLER [OC]: Turn right, and never meet that man. Turn right, and change the world.  
(Donna turns right.)

(The girls office Christmas get together. Donna is carrying a tray of drinks.)  
DONNA: Come on, then, get out the way. Get out the way! Here we are. Feed at the trough.  
VEENA: Mooky says let's go to the Boardwalk. It's two for the price of one.  
DONNA: Christmas Eve? It'll be heaving.  
MOOKY: Well, exactly, Get in and grab them.  
VEENA: Hey, that's the second round of drinks you've bought. It was my turn.  
DONNA: I can afford it. Promotion. You are talking to Jival Chowdry's Personal Assistant, I'll have you know. Capital P, capital A, twenty three thousand pound per annum, merci beaucoup.  
VEENA: Here's to Mister Chowdry.  
ALL: Mister Chowdry!  
MOOKY: She gets all the luck.  
(A blonde woman is staring at Donna.)  
DONNA: What's wrong? What is it?  
ALICE: Sorry?  
DONNA: Did someone spill a drink on me?  
ALICE: Why?  
DONNA: Why do you keep looking at my shoulder? What's wrong?  
ALICE: I don't know.  
DONNA: Oh, don't tell me you're getting all spooky again. It was bad enough when you saw the ghost of Earl Mountbatten at the boat show. What are you looking at? What is it?  
ALICE: It's like, it's like there's something I can't see.  
(A man bursts in.)  
MAN: Come on, shut up, all of you. Come and see. Just look at the sky! It's a star! It's a Christmas star!  
VEENA: Well, come on then.

MOOKY: What the hell is that?  
VEENA: Ken Livingstone, that's what! Spending our money on decorations! I mean, how much did that cost?  
(The Racnoss web ship is sailing across the sky.)  
MOOKY: Don't be so stupid. It's flying! It's really flying!  
(The people run around the corner to watch it.)  
DONNA: That's not a star. That's a web. It's heading east. Middle of the City.  
(Energy lances from the web star and everyone starts screaming and running, except Donna and Alice.)  
DONNA: Alice! There's a great big web star thing shooting at people, and you're looking at me?  
ALICE: There is something on your back.  
(Alice runs away. Donna walks forward.)  
VEENA: Donna? Donna, where are you going? You'll get yourself killed! Donna!

SOLDIER: Fire!  
(Tanks shoot at the web star. Donna arrives at a barricade.)  
SOLDIER: Everyone, stay back. The Thames has been closed. Return to your homes. Keep away from the river, and that's an order.  
(Donna quietly sneaks around the back to the Army trucks.)  
OFFICER [OC]: Trap One to Greyhound Fifteen. What is your report? Over.  
HARRIS: From the evidence, I'd say he managed to stop the creature. Some sort of red spider. Blew up the base underneath the barrier, flooded the whole thing. Over.  
OFFICER [OC]: And where is he now? Over.  
HARRIS: We found a body, sir. Over.  
(Ambulance personnel bring a body on a stretcher.)  
OFFICER [OC]: Is it him? Over.  
HARRIS: I think so. He just didn't make it out in time.  
(As the stretcher is lifted into the ambulance, an arm drops from under the blanket and drops a sonic screwdriver to the ground.)  
HARRIS: The Doctor is dead. Must have happened too fast for him to regenerate. Escort the ambulance back to UNIT base.  
(Donna walks on. A blonde woman runs towards her. She speaks as if her top lip is glued to her teeth.)  
ROSE: What happened? What did they find? I'm sorry, did they find someone?  
DONNA: I don't know. A bloke called the Doctor, or something.  
ROSE: Well, where is he?  
DONNA: They took him away. He's dead. I'm sorry, did you know him? I mean, they didn't say his name. Could be any doctor.  
ROSE: I came so far.  
DONNA: It, it could be anyone.  
ROSE: What's your name?  
DONNA: Donna. And you?  
ROSE: Oh, I was just passing by. I shouldn't even be here. This is wrong. It's wrong. This is so wrong. Sorry, what was it? Donna what?  
DONNA: Why do you keep looking at my back?  
ROSE: I'm not.  
DONNA: Yes, you are. You keep looking behind me. You're doing it now. What is it? What's there? Did someone put something on my back?  
(Donna tries to look at her own back, and Rose disappears.)

DONNA: You can't sack me. I'm your personal assistant!  
CHOWDRY: You don't have to make a scene. Just come downstairs and we can have a little talk.  
DONNA: Oh, I'll make a scene, all right, right in front of a tribunal. And the first thing I'm going to say is wandering hands!  
CHOWDRY: Now, come on, Donna. You know what it's been like for the past few months, ever since that Christmas thing. Half my contracts were on the other side of the river and the Thames is still closed off. Look, I can't deliver. I'm losing a fortune.  
DONNA: Well, sack one of this lot. Sack Cliff. He just sits there. Don't know what he does all day. Sorry, Cliff. Actually, I'm not sorry. What do you do all day?  
(Boom! the building shakes.)  
CHOWDRY: What the hell? Like an earthquake.  
(A black cloud is gathering in the sky.)  
CHOWDRY: That's weird. Funny sort of clouds.  
DONNA: Who typed this? I'm your PA. Did you get somebody else to type this? Beatrice?  
NEWS 24 [on TV]: It sounds impossible, but the entire hospital has vanished. The Royal Hope no longer exists. It's not been destroyed, there's no wreckage. It's simply gone. Reports from bystanders say that the rain lifted up around the hospital  
(Donna is clearing her desk.)  
DONNA: Hole punch. Having that. Stapler, mine. Toy cactus. You can have that, Beatrice. Catch. Cliff, I'd leave you the mouse mat, but I'm worried you'd cut yourself.  
CHOWDRY: All right, Donna, have some respect. There's two thousand people in that hospital, and it's vanished.  
DONNA: Oh, I'll show you vanishing. Thanks for nothing. Oh, and you know when that money went missing from the kitty? Anne-Marie, that's all I'm saying. Anne-Marie!  
(Boom, rattle.)  
DONNA: Don't tell me, the hospital's back. Well, isn't that wizard.

NEWS 24 [on TV]: To confirm, the Royal Hope hospital was returned to it's original position, but with only one survivor. The only person left alive is medical student Oliver Morgenstern.  
MORGENSTERN [on TV]: And there were these creatures, like rhinos. Talking rhinos, in, in, in black leather. DONNA: Rhinos?  
WILF: Rhinos could be aliens.  
DONNA: Shush.  
MORGENSTERN: There were hundreds of them. We couldn't breathe. We were running out of air. A colleague of mine gave me the last oxygen tank. Martha. Martha Jones. And she died.  
SYLVIA: At least you got a hole punch and a raffle ticket.  
DONNA: Yeah, well, they can keep the raffle. I won't take a penny off that man.  
WILF: Honestly, you two. There's aliens on the news. They took that hospital all the way to the moon, and you're banging on about raffle tickets.  
DONNA: Don't be daft, Gramps. It wasn't the moon. It couldn't be.  
WILF: Yes, well, I am telling you it is getting worse, these past few years. It's like, all of a sudden, they suddenly know all about us, and there's keen eyes up there and they're watching us, and they're not friendly.  
SYLVIA: This stapler says Bea.  
DONNA: I can't believe how well you're taking it, me getting sacked. Thought you'd hit the roof.  
SYLVIA: I'm just tired, Donna, what with your father and everything. To be honest, I've given up on you.  
NEWS 24 [on TV]: This further report just in from Oliver Morgenstern.  
MORGENSTERN [on TV]: There was this woman who took control. Said she knew what to do, said she could stop the MRI or something. Sarah Jane, her name was. Sarah Jane Smith.  
NEWS 24 [on TV]: Sarah Jane Smith was a freelance investigative journalist, formerly of Metropolitan Magazine.  
(Yes, our Sarah Jane. Apparently the BBC made a children's show with her.)  
Her body was recovered from the hospital late this afternoon. Miss Smith had a son called Luke, but early reports that Luke  
DONNA: What's for tea?  
SYLVIA: I've got nothing in.  
DONNA: I'll get chips. Last of my wages. Fish and chips, yeah?  
NEWS 24 [on TV]: Also had been inside the Royal Hope, along with his teenage friends Maria Jackson and Clyde Langer. It is feared that they also perished.

(Night. Donna is walking slowly when there is a blinding flash in a nearby jennel and Rose runs out.)  
DONNA: Blimey! Are you all right? What was that, fireworks or  
ROSE: I don't know. I was just walking along. That's weird.  
DONNA: You're the one. Christmas Eve. I met you in town.  
ROSE: Donna? Isn't it?  
DONNA: What was your name?  
ROSE: How're you doing? You're looking good. How's things, what have you been up to?  
DONNA: You're doing it again.  
ROSE: What?  
DONNA: Looking behind me. People keep on doing that, looking at my back.  
ROSE: What sort of people?  
DONNA: People in the street. Strangers. I just catch them sometimes, staring at me. Like they're looking at something. And then I get home, and I look, and there's nothing there. See? Look, now I'm doing it!  
ROSE: What are you doing for Christmas?  
DONNA: What am I what?  
ROSE: Next Christmas. Any plans?  
DONNA: I don't know. That's ages away. Nothing much, I suppose. Why?  
ROSE: Just, I think you should get out, you and your family. Don't stay in London. Just leave the city.  
DONNA; What for?  
ROSE: Nice hotel Christmas break?  
DONNA; Can't afford it.  
ROSE: Well, no, you got that raffle ticket.  
DONNA: How do you know about that?  
ROSE: First prize, luxury weekend break. Use it, Donna Noble.  
DONNA: Why won't you tell me your name? I think you should leave me alone.  
(Donna walks on. There is a flash of light behind her.)

(Noddy is screaming out his song as they drive up to the converted country house.)  
WILF: Cor blimey, that's what I call posh. I said you were lucky, didn't I? I always said, my lucky star.  
(Wilf is wearing antlers on his head. Two men come up to help them unload the car.)  
SYLVIA: Look, for God's sake don't tell them we won it in a raffle. Be classy. Dad, take those things off.  
WILF: No, I shan't. It's Christmas. Oi, I'll have that one, thank you. It's got my liniment in it.  
DONNA: I reckon we deserve this. It's been a hell of a year.  
SYLVIA: Your dad would have loved this.  
DONNA: Yeah. He would have.

(There is a knock on the door.)  
DONNA: Oi, Gramps, get that. That'll be breakfast. We've got croissants.  
(Poor old Wilf had to sleep on the sofa. Sylvia is still in bed, eating chocolates.)  
WILF: Why can't you get it, Lady Muck?  
SYLVIA: It's Christmas Day, I never get up before ten. Only madam there was up with the dawn chorus, like when she was six years old.  
DONNA: I'm not wasting a second in this place. How was the sofa?  
WILF: Oh, yeah. Oh, not so good, really. Oh gawd. You know, we could have paid for a second room. Oi! Merry Christmas.  
DONNA: Merry Christmas.  
SYLVIA: Merry Christmas, Dad.  
(A knock at the door.)  
WILF: Yeah, all right. Come on in, my darling. Grub's up. Merry Christmas!  
MAID: Merry Christmas, sir!  
NEWS 24 [on TV]: We have interrupted your programme to bring you breaking news.  
SYLVIA: Have you seen this?  
NEWS 24 [on TV]: We will now return to the BBC news studio.  
DONNA: Because I thought, nice early breakfast and then we'll go for a walk. People always say that at Christmas. Oh, we all went for a walk. I've always wanted to do that. So, walk first, presents later, yeah?  
SYLVIA: Donna, come and see.  
SPANISH MAID: Tienes algo en tu espalda.  
NEWS 24 [on TV]: Satellite.  
DONNA: What?  
SYLVIA: Donna, look at the telly.  
SPANISH MAID: Tienes algo en tu espalda.  
NEWS 24 [on TV]: Replica of the RMS Titanic.  
DONNA: What does that mean? I don't know what you're saying.  
SYLVIA: Donna, look at the TV!  
SPANISH MAID: Tienes algo en tu espalda!  
(The claws are visible by Donna's shoulders, but the bathroom mirror reveals nothing. The maid flees. )  
SYLVIA: For God's sake, Donna. Don't just stand there, come and look.  
NEWS 24 [on TV]: Not sure how this is possible, but this footage is live and genuine. The object is falling on Central London. I repeat, this is not a hoax. A replica of the Titanic is falling out of the sky, and it's heading for Buckingham Palace. We're getting this footage from the Guinevere range of satellites.  
DONNA: Is that a film or something?  
NEWS 24 [on TV]: The Royal Air Force has declared an emerg  
(The Titanic crashes into Buckingham Palace and the picture is lost. A shockwave rattles the hotel.)  
SYLVIA: It's gone dead. All of them.  
DONNA: No, but, the Titanic? Well, don't be daft. Is that like a sequel?  
(Wilf looks out of the window.)  
WILF: Oh. Oh, God rest their souls.

(The guests and staff go outside and look down the valley, to the viaduct and beyond, to where a mushroom cloud is rising.)  
WILF: I was supposed to be out there selling papers. I should have been there. We all should. We'd be dead.  
SYLVIA: That's everyone. Every single person we know. The whole city.  
DONNA: Can't be.  
SYLVIA: But it is. It's gone. London's gone.  
WILF: If you hadn't won that raffle.  
(Donna turns to see the maid pointing an accusing finger at her.)

(A makeshift premises.)  
DONNA: Leeds? I'm not moving to Leeds.  
HOUSING OFFICER: I'm afraid it's Leeds or you can wait in the hostel for another three months.  
SYLVIA: All I want's a washing machine.  
DONNA: What about Glasgow? I heard there was jobs going in Glasgow.  
HOUSING OFFICER: You can't pick and choose. We've the whole of Southern England flooded with radiation. Seven million people in need of relocation, and now France has closed its borders. So, it's Leeds or nothing. Next!

(The Nobles are relocated by army bus and dropped off in a terraced street with lots of other families..)  
SOLDIER: The Daniels Family, billeted at number fifteen. Mister and Mrs Obego, billeted at number thirty one. Miss Coltrane, you're in number eight. The Noble family, billeted at number twenty nine.  
(Wilf picks up his telescope.)  
WILF: That's us. Come on, off we go. All right?  
WOMAN: Used to be a nice little family, number twenty nine. They missed one mortgage payment. Just one. They got booted out. All for you lot.  
DONNA: Don't get all chippy with me, Vera Duckworth. Pop your clogs on and go and feed whippets.  
WILF: Sweetheart, come on. You're not going to make the world any better by shouting at it.  
DONNA: I can try.  
(Outside number 29.)  
SYLVIA: What happens? Do we get keys?  
WILF: I don't know, do I?  
SYLVIA: Who do we ask? The soldiers?  
(The front door opens.)  
ROCCO: Hey, hey. Is a big house. Room for all. Welcome! In you come.  
DONNA: I thought this was our house.  
ROCCO: Is many peoples house. Is wonderful. In, in, in.

ROCCO: We've been here for eight weeks already. I had a nice little paper shop in Shepherd's Bush. All gone now. So, upstairs, we have Merchandani family. Seven of them. Good family. Good kids. Except that one. You be careful of him. I's a joking! Where's that smile, eh? Rocco Colasanto. I'm here with my wife and her sister and her husband and their kids and their daughter's kids. We've got the front room. My mother, she's got the back room. She's old. You forgive, eh?. And this? This is you. This is your palazzo.

(The galley kitchen has camp beds on the floor, and a curtain for a door.)  
SYLVIA: What do you mean, this is us?  
ROCCO: You live here.  
DONNA: We're living in the kitchen?  
ROCCO: You got camp beds. You got the cooker, you keep warm. You got the fridge, you keep cool. Is good, eh?  
SYLVIA: What about the bathroom?  
ROCCO: Nobody lives in the bathroom.  
SYLVIA: No, I mean, is there a rota?  
ROCCO: Is pot-luck! Is fun. I go wake Mamma. She likes new people. Mamma! Is people! Nice people!  
(Rocco leaves.)  
WILF: Ah, well. We'll settle in, won't we? Make do? Bit of wartime spirit, eh?  
DONNA: Yeah, but there isn't a war. There's no fight. It's just this.  
WILF: Well, America, they'll save us. It was on the news. They're going to send Great Britain fifty billion quid in financial aid. God bless America. (Later, at mealtime -)  
AMNN [on TV]: America is in crisis, with over sixty million reported dead. Sixty million people have dissolved into fat. And the fat is walking. People's fat has come to life and is walking through the streets. And there are spaceships. There are reports of spaceships over every major US city. The fat is flying. It's leaving  
WILF: Aliens.  
DONNA: Yeah.  
AMNN [on TV]: the fat creatures are being raised into the air  
(Bedtime, lit by tea-lights. Sylvia and Donna's beds are head to head.)  
SYLVIA: Mary McGinty. Do you remember her?  
DONNA: Who was she?  
SYLVIA: Worked in the newsagent on Sunday. Little woman. Black hair.  
DONNA: Never really spoke to her.  
SYLVIA: She'll be dead. Every day I think of someone else. All dead.  
DONNA: Maybe she went away for Christmas.  
SYLVIA: Maybe.  
DONNA: I'll go out tomorrow. I'll walk into town. There's got to be work. Everyone needs secretaries. Soon as I'm earning, we'll get a proper place. Just you wait, Mum.  
SYLVIA: What if it never gets better?  
DONNA: Course it will.  
SYLVIA: Even the bees are disappearing. You don't see bumble bees anymore.  
DONNA: They'll sort us out. The emergency government. They'll do something.  
SYLVIA: What if they don't?  
DONNA: Then we'll complain.  
SYLVIA: Who's going to listen to us? Refugees. We haven't even got a vote. We're just no one, Donna. We don't exist.  
(There is singing in the front room.)  
ROCCO [OC]: And I spent all my money on whiskey and beer.  
DONNA: I am going to kill that man!

DONNA: Now listen, Mussolini! I am telling you for the last time to button it! If I hear one more sea shanty  
(Rocco steps to the side, to reveal -)  
WILF: I always loved a sing song.  
(So, on the principle of if you can't beat them, join them.)  
ALL: I'm just a poor boy. Nobody loves me. He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity. Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? Bismillah, no  
(Gunfire outside.)  
ROCCO: No, you stay here. Everyone, stay.

(A soldier is trying to kill his jeep, which is pumping out thick exhaust gas.)  
ROCCO: Hey! Firing at the car is not so good. You, you crazy or what?  
SOLDIER: It's this ATMOS thing, it won't stop. It's like gas. It's toxic.  
WILF: Well, switch it off.  
SOLDIER: I have done. It's still going. It's all the cars. Every single ATMOS car, they've gone mad. You, lady. Turn round! Turn around now!  
(The soldier aims his weapon at Donna.)  
ROCCO: Are you crazy, boy?  
WILF: Put the gun down!  
SOLDIER: I said, turn round! Show me your back!  
SYLVIA: Do what he says!  
SOLDIER: Show me your back!  
SYLVIA: Turn around!  
SOLDIER: Turn around, now! Show me your back!  
(Donna raises her arms and turns around slowly.)  
SOLDIER: Sorry. I thought I saw.  
WILF: Call yourself a soldier? Pointing guns at innocent women? You're a disgrace. In my day, we'd have had you court martialled!  
(Donna sees a bright flash of light at the bottom of the street, and walks towards it.)  
SYLVIA: Donna? Where are you going? It's not safe at night. Donna! Donna!

(Around the corner.)  
DONNA: Hello.  
ROSE: Hi.

ROSE: It's the ATMOS devices. We're lucky, it's not so bad here. Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe, China, South Africa, they're getting choked by gas.  
DONNA: Can't anyone stop it?  
ROSE: Yeah, they're trying right now, this little band of fighters, on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now.  
(The sky burns.)  
DONNA: And that was?  
ROSE: That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no one left.  
DONNA: You're always wearing the same clothes. Why won't you tell me your name?  
ROSE: None of this was meant to happen. There was a man. This wonderful man, and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening.  
DONNA: That Doctor?  
ROSE: You knew him.  
DONNA: Did I? When?  
ROSE: I think you dream about him sometimes. It's a man in a suit. Tall, thin man. Great hair. Some really great hair.  
DONNA: Who are you?  
ROSE: I was like you. I used to be you. You've travelled with him, Donna. You've travelled with the Doctor in a different world.  
DONNA: I never met him, and he's dead.  
ROSE: He died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve, but you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him, and that was you. You made him leave. You saved his life.  
(Donna has a memory of the Racnoss Queen, and water bursting into the tunnels below the Thames.)  
DONNA [memory]: Doctor, you can stop now.  
DONNA: Stop it. I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone!  
ROSE: Something's coming, Donna. Something worse.  
DONNA: The whole world is stinking. How can anything be worse than this?  
ROSE: Trust me. We need the Doctor more than ever. I've, I've been pulled across from a different universe because every single universe is in danger. It's coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it.  
DONNA: What is?  
ROSE: The darkness.  
DONNA: Well, what do you keep telling me for? What am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm, I'm not. I'm nothing special. I'm a temp. I'm not even that. I'm nothing.  
ROSE: Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation.  
DONNA: Oh, don't. Just don't. I'm tired. I'm so tired.  
ROSE: I need you to come with me.  
DONNA: Yeah. Well, blonde hair might work on the men, but you ain't shifting me, lady.  
ROSE: That's more like it.  
DONNA: I've got plenty more.  
ROSE: Then you'll come with me, only when you want to.  
DONNA: You'll have a long wait, then.  
ROSE: Not really. Just three weeks. Tell me, does your grandfather still own that telescope?  
DONNA: He never lets go of it.  
ROSE: Three weeks time. But you've got to be certain. Because when you come with me, Donna, sorry, so sorry, but you're going to die.  
(Rose fades away.)

ROCCO: And you! I'm going to miss you most of all. All flame-haired and firey.  
DONNA: Oh, but why do you have to go?  
ROCCO: It's the new law. England for the English, et cetera. They can't send us home. The oceans are closed! They build labour camps.  
DONNA: I know, but labour doing what? There aren't any jobs.  
ROCCO: Sewing, digging. Is good. Now, stop it before I kiss you too much.  
(Rocco kisses Donna on both cheeks.)  
ROCCO: Wilfred. My capitano.  
(Rocco salutes Wilf, who returns the honour. Rocco joins his family on the back in the army truck.)  
DONNA: It'll be quiet with him gone. Still, we'll have more room.  
WILF: Labour camps. That's what they called them last time.  
DONNA: What do you mean?  
WILF: It's happening again.  
DONNA: What is? Excuse me? Excuse me, where are you taking them? Where are you going? Rocco, where are you going? Where are you going? Where are you going?

DONNA: I asked about jobs with the army. They said I wasn't qualified. You were right. You said I should have worked harder at school. I suppose I've always been a disappointment.  
SYLVIA: Yeah.

(Wilf has got a fire going in a brazier, and his telescope is set up.)  
WILF: You know, we'd get a bit of cash if we sold this thing.  
DONNA: Don't you dare. I always imagined, your old age, I'd have put a bit of money by. Make you comfy. Never did. I'm just useless. You're supposed to say, no you're not.  
WILF: Ha, it must be the alignment.  
DONNA: What's wrong?  
WILF: Well, I don't know. I mean, it can't be the lens, because I was looking at Orion. The constellation of Orion. You take a look. And tell me, what can you see?  
DONNA: Where?  
WILF: Well, up there in the sky.  
DONNA: Well, I can't see anything. It's just black.  
WILF: Well, I mean, it's working. The telescope is working.  
DONNA: Well, maybe it's clouds.  
WILF: There is no clouds.  
DONNA: Well, there must be.  
WILF: There's not! It was there. An entire constellation. Look. Look there. They're going out. Oh, my God! Donna, look. The stars are going out.  
DONNA: I'm ready.  
(Rose is standing behind her.)

(A UNIT Land Rover delivers them to a warehouse filled with scientific equipment, UNIT soldiers and people in white lab coats.)  
TANNOY: Lodestone testing now at fifteen point four. Repeat, fifteen point four.  
(A woman officer salutes Rose.)  
MAGAMBO: Ma'am.  
ROSE: I've told you, don't salute.  
MAGAMBO: Well, if you're not going to tell us your name.  
(Rose goes to a control console.)  
DONNA: What, you don't know either?  
ROSE: I've crossed too many different realities. Trust me, the wrong word in the wrong place can change an entire causal nexus.  
MAGAMBO: She talks like that. A lot. And you must be Miss Noble.  
DONNA: Donna.  
MAGAMBO: Captain Erisa Magambo. Thank you for this.  
DONNA: I don't even know what I'm doing.  
ROSE: Is it awake?  
MAGAMBO: Seems to be quiet today. Ticking over. Like it's waiting.  
(It is the Tardis, hooked up to some equipment by connectors on the outside.)  
ROSE: Do you want to see it?  
DONNA: What's a police box?  
ROSE: They salvaged it from underneath the Thames. Just go inside.  
DONNA: What for?  
ROSE: Just go in.  
(Donna enters the Tardis.)  
DONNA [OC]: No way.  
(Donna comes back out, checks the outside, then goes back inside, then finally out again.)  
ROSE: What do you think?  
DONNA: Can I have a coffee?

ROSE: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. This room used to shine with light. I think it's dying.  
(Rose strokes the time rotor and it moves a little.)  
ROSE: Still trying to help.  
DONNA: And, and it belonged to the Doctor?  
ROSE: He was a Time Lord. Last of his kind.  
DONNA: But if he was so special, what was he doing with me?  
ROSE: He thought you were brilliant.  
DONNA: Don't be stupid.  
ROSE: But you are. It just took the Doctor to show you that, simply by being with him. He did the same to me. To everyone he touches.  
DONNA: Were you and him?  
(Rose strokes Donna's shoulder.)  
ROSE: Do you want to see it?  
DONNA: No. Go on, then.

(A circle of mirrors and arc lights has been set up.)  
ROSE: We don't know how the Tardis works, but we've managed to scrape off the surface technology, enough to show you the creature.  
DONNA: It's a creature?  
ROSE: Just stand here.  
MAGAMBO: Out of the circle, please.  
ROSE: Yes, ma'am.  
(Rose leaves Donna in the middle of the mirrors.)  
DONNA: Can't you stay with me?  
MAGAMBO: Ready. And activate.  
(The lights come on.)  
ROSE: Open your eyes, Donna.  
DONNA: Is it there?  
ROSE: Open your eyes. Look at it.  
DONNA: I can't.  
ROSE: It's part of you, Donna. Look.  
(A giant stag horn beetle is hanging on Donna's back like a rucksack.)  
ROSE: It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Calm down, Donna. Donna? Donna! Okay.  
DONNA: What is it?  
ROSE: We don't know.  
DONNA: Oh, thanks.  
ROSE: It feeds off time, by changing time. By making someone's life take a different turn, like er, meetings never made, children never born, a life never loved. But with you, it's  
DONNA: But I never did anything important.  
ROSE: Yeah, you did. One day that thing made you turn right instead of left.  
DONNA: When was that?  
ROSE: Oh, you wouldn't remember. It was the most ordinary day in the world. But by turning right, you never met the Doctor, and the whole world just changed around you.  
DONNA: Can you get rid of it?  
ROSE: No, I can't even touch it. It seems to be in a state of flux.  
DONNA: What does that mean?  
ROSE: I don't know. It's the sort of thing the Doctor would say.  
DONNA: You liar! You told me I was special. But it's not me, it's this thing. I'm just a host!  
ROSE: No, there's more than that. The readings are strange. It's, it's like reality's just bending round you.  
DONNA: Because of this thing!  
ROSE: No, no! We're getting separate readings from you. And they've always been there, since the day you were born.  
MAGAMBO: This is not relevant to the mission.  
ROSE: I thought it was just the Doctor we needed, but it's the both of you. The Doctor and Donna Noble, together, to stop the stars from going out.  
DONNA: Why? What can I do? Turn it off, please.  
ROSE: Captain.  
MAGAMBO: Power down.  
(Rose goes to Donna.)  
DONNA: It's still there, though. What can I do to get rid of it?  
ROSE: You're going to travel in time.  
(Donna is wearing a jacket with lots of wires all over it.)  
ROSE: The Tardis has tracked down the moment of intervention. Monday the twenty fifth, one minute past ten in the morning. Your car was on Little Sutton Street leading to the Ealing Road, but you turned right heading towards Griffin's Parade. You need to turn left. That's the most important thing. You've got to go back, turn left. Have you got that, Donna? One minute past ten, make yourself turn left, heading for the Chiswick Highroad.  
MAGAMBO: Keep the jacket on at all times. It's insulation against temporal feedback. This will correspond to local time wherever you land.  
A scientist puts a high tech watch on Donna's wrist. Captain Magambo holds out a glass of water.  
MAGAMBO: This is to combat dehydration.  
(Donna is escorted back to the mirrors.)  
ROSE: This is where we leave you.  
DONNA: I don't want to see that thing on my back.  
ROSE: No, the mirrors are just incidental. They bounce chronon energy back into the centre which we control and decide the destination.  
DONNA: It's a time machine.  
ROSE: It's a time machine.  
MAGAMBO: If you could?  
(Donna takes her place in the middle.)  
MAGAMBO: Powering up.  
DONNA: How do you know it's going to work?  
ROSE: Hmm? Oh yeah, we, we don't. We're just, we're just guessing.  
DONNA: Oh, brilliant.  
ROSE: Just remember, when you get to the junction, change the car's direction by one minute past ten.  
DONNA: How do I do that?  
ROSE: It's up to you.  
DONNA: Well, I just have to run up to myself and have a good argument.  
ROSE: I'd like to see that!  
MAGAMBO: Activate lodestone.  
ROSE: Good luck.  
DONNA: I'm ready.  
ROSE: One minute past ten.  
DONNA: Because I understand now. You said I was going to die, but you mean this whole world is going to blink out of existence. But that's not dying, because a better world takes its place. The Doctor's world. And I'm still alive. That's right, isn't it? I don't die. If I change things, I don't die. That's that's right, isn't it?  
ROSE: I'm sorry.  
DONNA: But I can't die. I've got a future. With the Doctor. You told me!  
MAGAMBO: Activate!  
(Sparks fly along the power cables running to the Tardis, and Donna dematerialises.)

(Donna is on her hands and knees outside a cafe. She rejoices briefly.)  
DONNA: But hold on. But this is. I'm not. This is Sutton Court. I'm half a mile away. I'm half a mile away!  
(The chronometer says 9:57.)  
DONNA: Four minutes? Oh, my God.  
(She starts running.)

SYLVIA: Jival Chowdry. He runs that little photocopy business in Merchant Street, and he needs a secretary.  
DONNA: I've got a job. HC Clements is in the City. It's nice, it's posh, so stop it.  
(Donna and Sylvia are at the junction, waiting to turn.)  
SYLVIA: It won't take long. Just turn right.  
DONNA: I'm going left. If you don't like it, get out and walk. You think I'm so useless.  
SYLVIA: Oh, I know why you want a job with HC Clements, lady. Because you think you'll meet a man.

(Donna has run out of breath, and it is 9:59.)  
DONNA: I'm not going to get there.  
ROSE: You're going to die.  
(Donna sees a van coming towards her. It has just passed the junction the car is waiting at.)

SYLVIA: City executives don't need temps, except for practice.  
DONNA: Yeah. Suppose you're right.

DONNA: Please.  
(Donna steps out in front of the van. The driver stands on the brakes. A woman screams.)

(Sylvia hears her.)  
SYLVIA: Can you hear that?

(The driver gets out and waves at the taxi behind.)  
DRIVER: Hold on! Back up!  
TAXI DRIVER: Oi, get a move on.

DONNA: The traffic's stopping.  
SYLVIA: Something must have happened.

ROSE: Tell him this. Two words.  
(Rose whispers in dying Donna's ear.)

(The tailback is past her junction now.)  
DONNA: Well, that decides it. I'm not sitting in a traffic jam. I'm going left.

DONNA [OC]: I'm going left. Left. Left.  
(Donna screams. Key events rewind, then the beetle drops from her back.)  
DONNA: What the hell is that?  
FORTUNE TELLER: You were so strong. What are you? What will you be? What will you be?  
(The fortune teller runs out the back of the tent. The Doctor and Anthony enter.)  
DOCTOR: Everything all right?  
DONNA: Oh, God.  
(Donna hugs the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: What was that for?  
DONNA: I don't know.  
(Later, the Doctor is prodding the dead beetle with a stick.)  
DONNA: I can't remember. It's slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes.  
DOCTOR: Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you? Great big parallel world.  
DONNA: Hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off.  
DOCTOR: They are. But you had one created around you.  
DOCTOR: Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once, then we met your grandfather, then we met you again. In the whole wide universe, we met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together.  
DONNA: Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special.  
DOCTOR: Yes, you are. You're brilliant.  
ROSE [OC]: He thought you were brilliant.  
DONNA: She said that.  
ANTHONY: Who did?  
DONNA: That woman. I can't remember.  
DOCTOR: Well, she never existed now.  
DONNA: No, but she said the stars. She said the stars are going out.  
ANTHONY: Yeah, but that world's gone.  
DONNA: No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming even here.  
DOCTOR: Who was she?  
DONNA: I don't know.  
DOCTOR: What did she look like?  
DONNA: She was blonde.  
DOCTOR: What was her name?  
DONNA: I don't know.  
DOCTOR: Donna, what was her name?  
DONNA: But she told me to warn you. She said two words.  
DOCTOR: What two words? What were they? What did she say?  
DONNA: Bad Wolf. Well, what does it mean?  
(The Doctor runs outside. Every printed thing now says Bad Wolf. Even the Tardis says Bad Wolf instead of Police Box.)

(The inside is lit by red emergency lighting, and the cloister bell tolls.)  
ANTHONY: Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?  
DOCTOR: It's the end of the universe.


	6. The Stolen Earth (Part 2)

DOCTOR WHO SERIES FOUR EPISODE TWELVE (PART TWO)  
(The Tardis lands on the grass verge of a suburban street.)  
DOCTOR: It's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong, all fine. Excuse me. What day is it?  
MILKMAN: Saturday.  
DOCTOR: Saturday. Good. Good, I like Saturdays.  
DONNA: So, I just met Rose Tyler?  
ANTHONY: Yeah.  
DONNA: But she's locked away in a parallel world.  
DOCTOR: Exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, than that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger. Everything. But how?  
(The Doctor; Donna and Anthony go back into the Tardis. The bottles on the milk float start to shake alarmingly, and tiles fall off roofs.)

DONNA: The thing is, Doctor, no matter what's happening, and I'm sure it's bad, I get that but, Rose is coming back. Isn't that good?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
(Bang! The Tardis shakes.)  
ANTHONY: What the hell was that?  
DOCTOR: Don't know. It came from outside.  
(The Doctor opens the doors. There are just a few pieces of space rock floating nearby.)  
DONNA: But we're in space. How did that happen? What did you do?  
(The Doctor checks the scanner readings.)  
DOCTOR: We haven't moved. We're fixed. It can't have. No. The Tardis is still in the same place, but the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone.

(Far across the universe, according to the caption, Martha Jones is lying on the upper floor of a skyscraper while sparks and smoke go on around her.)  
MAN [OC]: Give me a Sit Rep right now. Confirm all stations still online. Can anyone hear me? Have we got contact with UNIT base Geneva?  
MARTHA: What was that?  
WOMAN [OC]: Emergency systems online.  
MARTHA: Was it some sort of earthquake, or? Jalandra, you all right?  
WOMAN [OC]: Start the back up generators. Get the unisystem operational. Come on, do it fast.  
(A man answers Martha.)  
JALANDRA: Yeah, I'm okay.  
MARTHA: Is anyone hurt? We've lost power. Someone get the lights back on. DaCosta, see to it right now. Suzanne? Are you okay?  
(Suzanne is staring out of a window.)  
SUZANNE: Martha, look at the sky.  
MARTHA: Why, what is it?  
SUZANNE: Just look at the sky.

(A tremor has throws the furniture around in Cardiff, too.)  
JACK: Whoa, what happened? Was it the Rift? Gwen? Ianto? You okay?  
IANTO: No broken bones. Slight loss of dignity. No change there then.  
GWEN: The whole of the city must've felt that. The whole of South Wales.  
JACK: I'm going to take a look outside.  
(Jack runs out while Ianto activates a computer screen.)  
IANTO: A little bit bigger than South Wales.

(Ealing, London.)  
SARAH: Luke, are you all right?  
LUKE: Felt like some sort of cross-dimensional spatial transference.  
SARAH: But it's night. It wasn't night. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Mister Smith, I need you.  
(A brick fireplace transforms into a computer.)  
SARAH: Can you just stop giving that fanfare? You just tell me what happened.  
MR SMITH: Sarah Jane, I think you should look outside. I think you'll find the visual evidence most conclusive.

WILF: It's gone dark. It's them aliens, I'll bet my pension. What do you want this time, you green swine?  
(He brandishes his cricket bat.)  
SYLVIA: Dad.  
WILF: Look, you get back inside, Sylvia. They always want the women.  
SYLVIA: No, Dad, just look. Oh, my God. Look at the sky.

SARAH: That's impossible.

JACK: That's just impossible.

MARTHA: It can't be.

(The milkman turns around to see a blonde woman toting a honking great weapon pop into existence. She looks up.)  
ROSE: Right, now we're in trouble.  
(She powers up the gun.)  
ROSE: It's only just beginning.  
(Instead of distant stars, the sky is filled with other planets in close proximity.)

DONNA: But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the Sun. What about my Mum? And Granddad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?  
DOCTOR: I don't know, Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know.  
DONNA: That's my family. My whole world.  
DOCTOR: There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology.  
ANTHONY: So what do we do?  
DOCTOR: We've got to get help.  
DONNA: From where?  
DOCTOR: Donna; Anthony, I'm taking you two to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight.

AMNN [on TV]: The United Nations has issued an edict, asking the citizens of the world not to panic. So far, there has been no explanation of the twenty six planets which have appeared in the sky  
RICHARD DAWKINS [on TV]: But it's an empirical fact. The planets didn't come to us, we came to them. Just look at the stars. We're in a completely different region of space. We've travelled.  
PAUL O'GRADY [on TV]: do you know what, I look up and there's all these moons and things. Have you seen them? Did you see them?  
AUDIENCE [on TV]: Yeah!  
PAUL O'GRADY [on TV]: I thought, what was I drinking last night, furniture polish?  
(Ianto laughs with the studio audience.)  
JACK: Ianto. Time and a place.  
IANTO: He is funny, though.  
JACK: Gwen, come and see.  
(Gwen is phoning her other half.)  
GWEN: Rhys, I have no idea. Just stay indoors. And can you phone my mother? Tell her, er, oh, I don't know. Just tell her to take her pills and go to sleep. I'm going to come home as soon as I can, I promise. I love you, you big idiot.  
JACK: Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell, keeping the air and holding in the heat.  
IANTO: Whoever's done this wants the human race alive. That's a plus. Twenty seven planets, including the Earth.  
(As the planets on the scan move in their orbits, a flashing red dot appears in the middle.)  
GWEN: No, but what's that? That's not a planet.

MR SMITH: The reading seems to be artificial in construction.  
SARAH: Some sort of space station sitting at the heart of the web.  
LUKE: They're fine. Maria and her dad, they're still in Cornwall. I told them to stay indoors. And Clyde's all right. He's with his mum.  
MR SMITH: Sarah Jane, I have detected movement. Observe.  
LUKE: Spaceships.

(Army brass are taking control.)  
SANCHEZ: Tracking two hundred objects. Earthbound trajectory. Geneva is calling a Code Red. Everyone to battle positions. Doctor Jones, if you're not too busy.  
MARTHA: I'm trying to phone the Doctor, sir.  
SANCHEZ: And?  
MARTHA: There's no signal. This number calls anywhere in the universe. It never breaks down. They must be blocking it, whoever they are.  
SANCHEZ: We're about to find out. They're coming into orbit.

(People are panicking and looting shops. Young men are driving their cars down the pavements whilst drinking, heedless of the pedestrians in their way.)  
PASSENGER: Yeah, and you, mate!  
(Rose comes out of a subway.)  
DRUNK: The end of the world, darling. End of the stinking world.  
ROSE: Have one on me, mate.  
(Another shop window breaks and the alarm sounds. Rose goes over to see two lads stealing computers and televisions.)

ROSE: Right, you two. You can put that stuff down or run for your lives. Do you like my gun?  
(They run. She sits at a screen showing the red blobs approaching Earth.)

BBC NEWS [on TV]: We're now getting confirmed reports of spaceships. The Pentagon has issued an emergency report saying that two hundred objects  
SYLVIA: Dad? Come and see.  
BBC NEWS [on TV]: Are now heading towards Earth in a regular pattern.  
SYLVIA: They're saying spaceships. Did you find her?  
BBC NEWS [on TV]: Organised flightplan.  
WILF: No, no, there's no reply. Where are you, Donna?  
BBC NEWS [on TV]: And stay indoors.  
WILF: Where are you, sweetheart?

GWEN: Three thousand miles and closing. But who are they?.  
(Jack's mobile rings.)  
JACK: Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale. Tell me you put something in my drink.

MARTHA: No such luck. Have you heard from the Doctor?  
JACK [OC]: Not a word. Where are you?  
MARTHA: New York.

JACK: Ooo, nice for some.

MARTHA: I've been promoted. Medical Director on Project Indigo.

JACK: Did you get that thing working?

MARTHA: Indigo's top secret.

MARTHA [OC]: No one's supposed to know about it.  
JACK: I met a soldier in a bar, long story.  
IANTO: When was that?  
JACK: Strictly professional.  
GWEN: Fifteen hundred miles, boys, and accelerating. They're almost here.

MR SMITH: I'm receiving a communication from the earthbound ships. They have a message for the human race.  
SARAH: Put it through, let's hear it.  
DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate.

DALEK [OC]: Exterminate.

DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate.

JACK: No.  
DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate.  
JACK: Oh, no.  
GWEN: What is it? Who are they? Do you know them, Jack?  
(Jack pulls Ianto and Gwen close, and kisses them both.)  
DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate.

DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate.  
SARAH: No.

DALEK [OC]: Exterminate.  
JACK: There's nothing I can do.  
DALEK [OC]: Exterminate.  
JACK: I'm sorry. We're dead.

DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate.  
SARAH: Oh God, you're so young.

DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate.  
(Rose goes outside the shop, which is called Megabyte City, to see a massive flying saucer pass overhead, firing at random. She walks away as a bolt takes out a nearby shop.)

(A mega-spaceship that looks more like an asteroid with engines.)  
DALEK: Dalek fleet in battle formation.  
DALEK 2: All systems locked and primed.  
DALEK 3: Crucible at ninety percent efficiency.  
DALEK 4: The human harvest will commence.

SANCHEZ: Battle stations! Geneva declaring Ultimate Code Red. Ladies and gentlemen, we are at war.  
(Blasts shake the building. Martha runs to a window to see the saucers shooting at the skyscrapers.)

DALEK: Supreme Dalek on the bridge.  
(The Red Dalek enters.)  
RED DALEK: Soon the Crucible will be complete. We have waited long for this ultimate destiny. Now the Daleks are the masters of Earth.  
(We are shown lots of Daleks floating in the air.)  
DALEKS: Daleks are the masters of Earth. Daleks are the masters of Earth.

DONNA: So go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway?  
DOCTOR: Posh name for police. Outer space police. Here we go.

(The Tardis lands in an ordinary looking corridor somewhere in a complex built on three linked asteroids. They are greeted by an armed platoon.)  
JUDOON: Sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo to to.  
DOCTOR: No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bokodozogobofopojo.  
(The Judoon come to attention.)  
DOCTOR: Moho.

(A silver-haired woman in a black gown is pacing.)  
ARCHITECT: Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. More to the point, I've got a missing planet.  
ARCHITECT: Then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. Twenty four worlds have been taken from the sky.  
DOCTOR: How many?. Which ones? Show me.  
(He joins the woman at her computer screen.)  
ARCHITECT: Locations range far and wide, but all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace.  
DOCTOR: Callufrax Minorr. Jahoo. Shallacatop. Woman Wept. Clom. Clom's gone? Who'd want Clom?  
ARCHITECT: All different sizes. Some populated, some not. But all unconnected.  
DONNA: What about Pyrovillia?  
ARCHITECT: Who is the female?  
DONNA: Donna. I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you. Way back, when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing.  
JUDOON: Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant.  
DONNA: How do you mean, cold case?  
ARCHITECT: The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this. It disappeared over two thousand years ago.  
ANTHONY: Yes, yes, hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet, too. Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago.  
ARCHITECT: Who is the male?  
ANTHONY: Anthony Williams  
DOCTOR: That's it! Anthony, brilliant. Planets are being taken out of time as well as space. Let's put this into 3-D.  
(Holograms of the missing planets start to fill the room.)  
DOCTOR: Now, if we add Pyrovillia and Adipose Three. Something missing. Where else, where else, where else? Where else lost, lost, lost, lost. Oh! The Lost Moon of Poosh.  
(With the last sphere added, the representations suddenly reorganise themselves.)  
ARCHITECT: What did you do?  
DOCTOR: Nothing. The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that. Twenty seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous.  
DONNA: Oi, don't get all spaceman. What does it mean?  
DOCTOR: All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse. What for?  
ARCHITECT: Who could design such a thing?  
DOCTOR: Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago. Can't be.

(Flying Daleks attack the Valiant.)  
DALEKS: Maximum extermination.

CAPTAIN [OC]: The shields are down. There's too many of them. Abandon ship.  
JACK: The Valiant's down!  
IANTO: Air force retreating over North Africa. Daleks landing in Japan.  
GWEN: We've lost contact with the Prime Minister's plane. Jack! Manhattan.  
JACK: Martha, get out of there.

(Martha is bandaging a wounded man's head.)  
MARTHA: I can't, Jack. I've got a job to do.

JACK: They're targeting military bases

JACK [OC]: And you're next on the list.  
SANCHEZ: Doctor Jones, you will come with me. Project Indigo is being activated. Quick march.

MARTHA: But we can't use Project Indigo. It hasn't been tested, sir. We don't even know if it works.

DALEK: UNIT forces will be exterminated.  
DALEK 3: Annihilate UNIT.  
(The battle is joined.)  
DALEK: Exterminate.

(A UNIT soldier opens a storage unit to reveal a backpack with a keypad on it.)  
SANCHEZ: Put it on. Fast as you can.  
JACK [OC]: Martha, I'm telling you.

JACK: Don't use Project Indigo. It's not safe.

SANCHEZ: You take your orders from UNIT, Doctor Jones. Not from Torchwood.  
(Martha puts on the backpack.)  
MARTHA: But why me?  
SANCHEZ: You're our only hope of finding the Doctor. But failing that, if no help is coming, then with the power invested in me by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I authorise you to take this. The Osterhagen Key.  
(A computer chip.)  
MARTHA: I can't take that, sir.  
SANCHEZ: You know what to do, for the sake of the human race.  
(Martha takes it as the building shakes.)  
DALEK [OC]: Daleks one five reaching north corridor.  
DALEK 3 [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate.  
SANCHEZ: Doctor Jones, good luck.  
DALEKS [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate.  
(The General and the soldier face the Daleks.)  
DALEK 3: Exterminate.  
MARTHA: Bye, Jack.

JACK: Martha, don't do it.  
(Martha pulls two ripcords on the backpack and vanishes in a bright light as the General and the soldier die.)  
JACK: Don't!  
IANTO: What's Project Indigo?  
JACK: Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontarans. But they haven't got coordinates, or stabilisation.  
GWEN: So where is she?  
JACK: Scattered into atoms. Martha's down.

RED DALEK: Commence the landings. Bring the humans here. Prepare the Crucible.  
DAVROS [OC]: Supreme Dalek, is there news?  
RED DALEK: Earth has been subjugated.

(A humanoid figure in a Dalek style wheelchair moves forward out of the shadows. This area is only named in the next episode, but for the sake of consistency I'll use it here too.)  
DAVROS: I mean, is there news of him?  
RED DALEK [on screen]: Negative. No reports of Time Lord. We are beyond the Doctor's reach.  
DAVROS: Fascinating. If I had not elevated you beyond crude emotions, I could almost mistake that tone for one of victory. Beware your pride.  
RED DALEK [on screen]: The Doctor cannot stop us.  
DAVROS: And yet, Dalek Caan is uneasy.  
(Davros flicks a switch to light up the chained remains of a Dalek casing containing an active mutant.)

RED DALEK: The abomination

RED DALEK [on screen]: Is insane.  
DAVROS: Show respect. Without Dalek Caan, none of this would be possible. And he speaks only the truth.  
CAAN: He is coming, the threefold man. He dances in the lonely places. Oh, creator of us all, the Doctor is coming. Tee hee hee hee

(Donna is sitting on the stairs while the Architect and the Doctor confer. She hears a heartbeat pounding. A white-haired, pink eyed young woman offers a tray.)  
ALBINO: You need sustenance. Take the water, it purifies.  
DONNA: Thanks.  
ALBINO: There was something on your back.  
DONNA: How do you know that?  
ALBINO: You are something new.  
DONNA: Not me. I'm just a temp. Shorthand, filing, hundred words per minute. Fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use to anyone.  
ALBINO: I'm so sorry for your loss.  
DONNA: Yeah. My whole planet's gone.  
ALBINO: I mean the loss that is yet to come. God save you.  
(The servant goes up the stairs. The Doctor walks over to Donna.)  
DOCTOR: Donna, come on, think. Earth. There must've been some sort of warning. Was anything happening back in your day, like electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?  
DONNA: Well, how should I know? Er, no. I don't think so, no.  
DOCTOR: Oh, okay, never mind.  
DONNA: Although, there were the bees disappearing.  
DOCTOR: The bees disappearing. The bees disappearing. The bees disappearing!  
ARCHITECT: How is that significant?  
DONNA: On Earth we had these insects. Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals.  
DOCTOR: Or, they were going back home.  
ANTHONY: Back home where?  
DOCTOR: Planet Melissa Majoria.  
DONNA: Are you saying bees are aliens?.  
DOCTOR: Don't be so daft. Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped? Tandocca.  
ARCHITECT: The Tandocca Scale.  
DOCTOR: Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as a carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small. No wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look, there it is. The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path.  
DONNA: And find the Earth?. Well, stop talking and do it.  
DOCTOR: I am.

DOCTOR: We're a bit late. The signal's scattered, but it's a start.  
(The Doctor puts his head out of the Tardis door.)  
DOCTOR: I've got a blip. It's just a blip, But it's definitely a blip.  
ARCHITECT: Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology.  
DOCTOR: Oh, really? What for?  
ARCHITECT: The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor, right across the universe, and you will lead us into battle.  
DOCTOR: Right. Yes. Course I will. I'll just go and get you the key.

(The Tardis dematerialises.  
ARCHITECT: Doctor, come back! By the Holy Writ of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to stop!

DALEK: All humans will leave their homes. The males, the females, the descendants. You will come with us. Resistance is useless.  
MAN: Where are you taking us?  
DALEK: Daleks do not answer human questions. Stand in line.  
(Wilf and Sylvia are watching from the corner.)  
SYLVIA: Dad, please, come home. They're leaving our street alone.  
WILF: Yeah, I've got a weapon.  
SYLVIA: It's a paint gun.  
WILF: Exactly. Them Dalek things, they've only got one eye. A good splodge of paint, they'd be blinded.  
(PC Tom Campbell from Dalek Invasion Earth 2150, we're proud of you.)  
MAN: We're not going. Do you hear me? Laura, get back inside the house. Simon, get inside. Go!  
(The man picks up a house brick and throws it at the Dalek.)  
MAN: Get back in the sky.  
(Clang as the brick bounces off the Dalek.)  
MAN: Get back where you came from and leave us alone.  
(He joins his wife and son inside their home.)  
DALEK: Dalek attack formation seven. Maximum extermination.  
(Three Daleks fire at the terraced house and it goes up in a fireball.)  
WILF: They're monsters.  
SYLVIA: Please, Dad. Come home.  
(They leave, and run into a lone Dalek.)  
DALEK: Halt. You will come with me.  
WILF: Will I heck.  
(He fires a splodge of yellow paint right onto the eyestalk. After a moment, it is boiled off.)  
DALEK: My vision is not impaired.  
SYLVIA: I warned you, Dad.  
DALEK: Hostility will not be tolerated. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exter  
(The Dalek's head explodes. Rose is standing behind it holding a honking big gun.)  
WILF: Do you want to swap?  
ROSE: You're Donna Noble's family, right? I'm Rose Tyler, and I need you.

WILF: Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through. But she's still with the Doctor, I know that much, and the last time she phoned, it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds.  
SYLVIA: What the hell are you two on about?  
WILF: Look, she's out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. She's travelling the stars with that Doctor. She always has been.  
SYLVIA: Don't be ridiculous.  
WILF: Oh, come on, open your eyes. Look at the sky. Look at, look at the Daleks. You can't start denying things now.  
ROSE: You're my last hope. If we can't find Donna, can't find the Doctor. Where is he?.

(The time rotor stops wheezing.)  
DOCTOR: It's stopped.  
DONNA: What do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?  
DOCTOR: The Medusa Cascade. I came here when I was just a kid, ninety years old. It was the centre of a rift in time and space.  
(It is a multi-coloured nebula.)  
DONNA: So, where are the twenty seven planets?  
DOCTOR: Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line.  
DONNA: So what do we do? Doctor, what do we do? Now don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do? You never give up. Please.

(Everyone is just sitting, listening.)  
COMMANDER GENERAL [OC]: This is the Commander General of the United Nations calling the Dalek Fleet. We surrender. Repeat, we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders.  
DALEK [OC]: Humans selected for testing will follow Dalek instructions.

DALEK [OC]: The Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks.

DALEK [OC]: You will obey Dalek instructions without question. You will obey your Dalek ma  
(Beep, beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep.)  
HARRIET [OC]: Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice Is there anyone there?  
(A static ridden picture comes on the laptop screen.)  
ROSE: I know that voice.

LUKE: Who's that?  
SARAH: Some poor soul calling for help.  
HARRIET [OC]: Can anyone hear me?  
SARAH: There's nothing we can do.  
LUKE: But look at Mister Smith.  
MR SMITH: Processing incoming Subwave.

HARRIET [OC]: This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?  
GWEN: Someone's trying to get in touch.  
JACK: The whole world's crying out. Just leave it.  
(The image starts to resolve into colour.)  
HARRIET [on screen]: Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you. Now stand to attention, sir.  
JACK: What? Who is that?  
(Harriet holds up her ID.)  
HARRIET [on screen]: Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister.  
JACK: Yeah, I know who you are.

(Jack's voice is in the background of Harriet's image.)  
ROSE: Harriet, it's me. It's me. Oh, she can't hear me. Have you got a webcam?  
WILF: No, she wouldn't let me. She said they're naughty.  
ROSE: I can't speak to her then, can I?

HARRIET: Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road.

HARRIET [on screen]: Are you there?  
SARAH: Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. That, that's me.  
HARRIET [on screen]: Good. Now

HARRIET: Let's see if we can talk to each other.  
(Three images come up on the four quarters of the screen - Harriet, Jack, Sarah and Luke and static.)  
HARRIET: The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through.

ROSE: That's me. Harriet, that's me.  
HARRIET [OC]: I'll just boost the signal.  
MARTHA [on screen]: Hello?

JACK: Ha, ha! Martha Jones.

ROSE: Who's she? I want to get through.  
JACK [on screen]: Martha, where are you?.  
MARTHA [on screen]: I guess Project Indigo was more clever

MARTHA: Than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second. Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be.  
(Lying on the floor by the front door.)  
MARTHA [memory]: Mum?  
FRANCINE: You came home. At the end of the world, you came back to me.  
MARTHA: But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on.  
HARRIET [on screen]: It did.

HARRIET: That was me.

HARRIET [on screen]: Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister.  
MARTHA: Yes, I know who you are.  
HARRIET [on screen]: I thought it was about time we all met

HARRIET [on screen]: Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith.  
JACK [on screen]: I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen.  
SARAH: Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns.  
(She nods towards young Luke.)  
JACK [on screen]: All the same, might I say looking good, ma'am?  
SARAH: Really? Ooo.

HARRIET: Not now, Captain. And Martha Jones

HARRIET [on screen]: Former companion to the Doctor.  
ROSE: Oi. So was I.

MARTHA: But how did you find me?  
HARRIET [on screen]: This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network.

HARRIET: A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor.

MARTHA: What if the Daleks can hear us?

HARRIET: No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable.

SARAH: And you invented it?  
HARRIET [on screen]: I developed it.

HARRIET: It was created by the Mister Copper Foundation.  
JACK [on screen]: Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon.

JACK: Martha, back there at UNIT, what, what did they

JACK [on screen]: Give you? What was that key thing?  
MARTHA: The Osterhagen key.

HARRIET: That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances.

JACK: But what is an Osterhagen key?

HARRIET: Forget about the key, and that's an order.

HARRIET [on screen]: All we need is the Doctor.

SARAH: Only, excuse me, Harriet, but. Well, the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?

HARRIET: He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew, I knew

HARRIET [on screen]: That one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear.

HARRIET: I told him so myself, and he didn't listen.

MARTHA: But I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got my phone on the Tardis, but I can't get through.

ROSE: Nor me, and I was here first.  
HARRIET [on screen]: That's why we need the Subwave. To bring us all together.

HARRIET: Combine forces. The Doctor's secret

HARRIET [on screen]: Army.  
JACK: Wait a minute. We boost the signal. That's it. We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift.

LUKE: And we've got Mister Smith.

LUKE [on screen]: He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth.

LUKE [on screen]: He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time.

LUKE: Billions of phones, calling out all at once.

JACK: Brilliant. Who's the kid?  
SARAH [on screen]: That's my son.  
IANTO: Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Er, if we start

IANTO [on screen]: Transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks.  
HARRIET: Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth.

(Jack salutes.)  
JACK: Ma'am.  
HARRIET [on screen]: Thank you, Captain.

HARRIET: But there are people out there dying on the streets.

WILF: Marvellous woman. I voted for her.  
SYLVIA: You did not.

HARRIET: Now, enough of words. Let's begin.

JACK: Rift power activated.  
GWEN: All terminals coordinated.  
(Ianto plugs in a big power cable.)  
IANTO: National grid online. Giving you everything we've got.

SARAH: Connecting you to Mister Smith.  
LUKE: All telephone networks combined.

MARTHA: Sending you the number now.  
(Calling 07700 900461)

HARRIET: Opening Subwave Network to maximum.

SARAH: Mister Smith, make that call.  
MR SMITH: Calling the Doctor.

ROSE: So am I.

JACK: And sending.  
(Circles of energy pulse out from the ornamental waterfall in Roald Dahl Plass.)

DOCTOR: Phone!  
DONNA: Doctor, phone.  
DOCTOR: Martha, is that you?. It's a signal.  
DONNA: Can we follow it?  
(The Doctor dons his stethoscope.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, just watch me.

DALEK: Emergency. Unknown network detected. Subwave frequency.  
RED DALEK: Find the point of origin. Find and exterminate.  
DAVROS [OC]: I warned you, Supreme One.

DAVROS: Just as Dalek Caan foretold. The Children of Time are moving against us. But everything is falling into place.

(Things are going Bang! with the energy overload.)  
JACK: I think we've got a fix.

SARAH: Mister Smith now at two hundred per cent.  
(Bang! Sparks.)  
SARAH: Oh, come on, Doctor.

(Rose, Wilf and Sylvia are using their mobile phones too.)  
ROSE: (sotto) Find me, Doctor. Find me.

DOCTOR: Got it. Locking on.

GWEN: Harriet, a saucer's locked on to your location. They've found you.  
HARRIET [on screen]: I know. I'm using

HARRIET: The Network to mask your transmission. Keep going.  
DALEK [OC]: Exterminate.  
(The curtains blow in from an explosion.)

(Bangs and flames here, too.)  
DOCTOR: We're travelling through time. One second in the future. The phone call's pulling us through.

HARRIET: Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me

HARRIET [on screen]: He chose his companions well.

HARRIET: It's been an honour.  
(Harriet gets up to face the three Daleks who have smashed their way in, and shows her ID.)  
HARRIET: Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister.  
DALEK: Yes, we know who you are.  
HARRIET: Oh, you know nothing of any human, and that will be your downfall.  
DALEK: Exterminate.  
(The first quarter of the screen dissolves into static.)

DOCTOR: Three, two, one.  
(The Doctor and Donna scream as the planets pop into existence around them. The Tardis stops shaking.)  
DONNA: Twenty seven planets. And there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them?  
DOCTOR: The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them. Ooo, ooo, ooo, what's that? Hold on, hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network.  
(The Doctor and Donna take Harriet's quarter of the screen.)  
JACK [on screen]: Where the hell have you been?

JACK: Doctor, it's the Daleks.  
GWEN: Oh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older.  
IANTO: He's not that young.

SARAH [on screen]: It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship.  
MARTHA: It's not just Dalek Caan.

SYLVIA: It's Donna!  
WILF: That's my girl.  
JACK [on screen]: Surrendered.

DOCTOR: Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant.

DOCTOR [on screen]: Look at you all, you clever people.

DONNA [on screen]: That's Martha.

DONNA: And who's he?  
ANTHONY: Captain Jack. Don't. Just don't.

ROSE: Doctor, it's me, I came back.

DONNA: It's like an outer space Facebook.  
DOCTOR: Everyone except Rose.

CAAN: Tee hee, hee. He is here. The Dark Lord is come.  
DAVROS: Supreme One, this Subwave Network, I would address it. Give me access.

(The scanner goes blank.)  
DOCTOR: Oh.  
ANTHONY: We've lost them.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. There's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me? Rose?  
DAVROS [OC]: Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged.

SARAH: No. But he's dead.

DAVROS: Welcome to my new Empire

DAVROS [on screen]: Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph

DAVROS: Of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race.

DONNA: Doctor?  
DAVROS [on screen]: Have you nothing to say?  
DONNA: Doctor, it's all right. We're, we're in the Tardis. We're safe.  
DOCTOR: But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium.

DOCTOR [on screen]: I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child.

DOCTOR: I tried to save you.  
DAVROS [on screen]: But it took one stronger than you.

DAVROS: Dalek Caan himself.  
CAAN: I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times.  
DAVROS: Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself.

DOCTOR: But that's impossible. The entire War is timelocked.

DAVROS: And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?

DOCTOR: And you made a new race of Daleks.

DAVROS: I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body.  
(Davros opens his tunic to reveal his bare ribs with just a few nerve endings over them, and his internal organs inside.)  
DAVROS: New Daleks.

DAVROS [on screen]: True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?  
DOCTOR: After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!  
(He throws a lever and the Tardis flies off.)

RED DALEK: Emergency. Locate the Tardis. Find the Doctor.

DAVROS: He will go to the Earth to find his precious Human allies.  
CAAN: And death is coming. Oh, I can see it. Everlasting death for the most faithful companion.

DALEK: Subwave Network rerouted. New location, Torchwood.  
RED DALEK: Then exterminate them at once. Exterminate Torchwood.

IANTO: Gwen, Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us.  
JACK: Martha, open that Indigo device. Now listen to me. Lift the central panel. There's a string of numbers that keep changing

JACK [on phone]: But the fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits. Tell me what they are.  
MARTHA: It's a four and a nine. We could never work out what that was.

JACK: Yeah, that's the teleport base code. And that's all I need, to get this thing working again.  
(Jack activates his wrist teleport.)  
JACK: Oscillating four and nine. Thank you, Martha Jones.  
(Gwen gives Jack a big weapon.)  
JACK: I've got to go. I've got to find the Doctor. I'll come back. I'm coming back.  
GWEN: Don't worry about us. Just go.  
IANTO: We'll be fine.  
JACK: You'd better be.  
(Jack vanishes. Boom! Rubble falls from the ceiling.)  
DALEK [OC]: Exterminate. Exterminate.  
GWEN: They're here.

MR SMITH: Tardis heading for vector seven. Grid reference six six five.  
(Sarah runs for the door.)  
LUKE: But there are Daleks out there.  
SARAH: I know,. I'm sorry, but I have got to find the Doctor. Don't move. Don't leave the house. Don't do anything.  
MR SMITH: I will protect the boy, Sarah Jane.  
SARAH: I love you. Remember that.  
(Sarah runs out to her car and drives off.)

(Rose has collected her gun and is making a phone call.)  
ROSE: Control, I need another shift. Lock me onto the Tardis, now. Right, I'm going to find him. Wish me luck.  
SYLVIA: Oh, good luck.  
WILF: Yeah, good luck, sweetheart.  
(Rose vanishes in a blinding flash.)

DONNA: Like a ghost town.  
DOCTOR: Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?  
DONNA: Just, the darkness is coming.  
ANTHONY: Anything else?  
DONNA: Why don't you ask her yourself?  
(Rose is walking down the street towards them. The Doctor runs to her.)  
DALEK: Exterminate.  
(The Dalek's ray grazes the Doctor, but still lights him up and knocks him down. Jack appears and blasts the Dalek. Rose gets to the Doctor first.)  
ROSE: I've got you. It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Rose.  
ROSE: Hi.  
DOCTOR: Long time no see.  
ROSE: Yeah. Been busy, you know. Don't die. Oh, my God. Don't die. Oh my god, don't die.  
JACK: Get him into the Tardis, quick. Move.

(Gwen fetches machine guns.)  
IANTO: But they don't work against Daleks.  
GWEN: Yeah? Well, I'm going out fighting. Like Owen, like Tosh. How about you?  
DALEK [OC]: Exterminate.  
IANTO: Yes, ma'am.  
DALEKS: Exterminate.

DONNA: What, what do we do?. There must be some medicine or something.  
JACK: Just step back. Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next.  
DONNA: What do you mean? He can't.  
ROSE: Oh, no. I came all this way.  
DONNA: What do you mean, what happens next?  
(The Doctor right hand begins to glow.)  
DOCTOR: It's starting.

(Sarah screeches to a halt behind two Daleks. They turn around slowly.)  
DALEK: All human transport is forbidden.  
SARAH: I surrender. I'm sorry!  
DALEK: Daleks do not accept apologies. You will be exterminated.  
DALEK 2: Exterminate.  
DALEK: Exterminate.

DALEK: Exterminate. Exterminate.  
(Gwen and Ianto open fire.)

JACK: Here we go. Good luck, Doctor.  
DONNA: Will someone please tell me what is going on?.  
ANTHONY: When he's dying, his er, his body, it repairs itself. It changes. But you can't!  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Journeys End (Part 3)

DOCTOR WHO SERIES FOUR EPISODE THIRTEEN – JOURNEYS END (PART 3)

(The Doctor has golden energy streaming from his hands and head, and he, Jack; Rose and Anthony believe he is regenerating. With an effort, the Doctor turns and points both hands towards his spare hand in the jar by the time console. It absorbs it and he is released.)  
DOCTOR: Now then. Where were we?  
(Donna, Jack and Rose are stunned.  
Anthony is looking at the Doctor peculiar.)

DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate!  
(Suddenly, two figures with honking big guns appear either side of the car and blast the Daleks.)  
SARAH: Mickey?  
MICKEY: Us Smiths got to stick together!  
JACKIE: Jackie Tyler, Rose's mum. Now where the hell is my daughter?

(Gwen and Ianto empty their machinegun clips at the Dalek, who isn't shooting back. When they stop, they see the bullets hanging in midair. Gwen touches the air and it ripples like water.)  
GWEN: What the hell?

(The Doctor checks on his glowing spare hand.)  
DOCTOR: There now.  
(He blows on the jar and the glowing stops.)  
DOCTOR: You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me. So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand. Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax. Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What do you think?  
ROSE: You're still you?  
DOCTOR: I'm still me.  
(The Doctor and Rose hug. Donna turns to Jack.)  
DONNA: You can hug me, if you want. No, really. You can hug me.

(Ianto is checking the data banks.)  
IANTO: It's a Time Lock. The ultimate defence programme. Tosh was working on it. Never thought she finished it, but she did. The Hub's sealed in a time bubble. Nothing can get in.  
GWEN: But that means we can't get out.  
IANTO: Nope. Not without unlocking that Dalek. We're trapped inside. It's all up to Jack now.

(The Tardis is in the middle of a litter-strewn street, surrounded by four Daleks.)  
DALEK: Report. Tardis has been located.

RED DALEK: Bring it here. Bring the Doctor to me! Initiate temporal prison.

(The four Daleks create a shining blue energy ring around the Tardis.)  
DALEK: Temporal prison initiated.

(The power goes out.)  
DOCTOR: They've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop.  
(The Tardis tilts with a jerk.)

(Sarah, Jackie and Mickey hide behind an abandoned van.)  
DALEK: Transferring Tardis to the Crucible.  
(The Tardis is lifted away by an energy beam up into the space between the planets.)  
SARAH: Those teleport things. Can we use them? If they've taken the Doctor to the Dalek spaceship, then that's where we need to be.  
MICKEY: It's not just a teleport, it's a dimension jump. Man, this thing rips a hole in the fabric of space.  
SARAH: But can we use it?  
MICKEY: Not yet. It burns up energy. Needs half an hour between jumps.  
SARAH: Then put down your guns.  
MICKEY: Do what?  
SARAH: If you're carrying a gun, they'll shoot you dead.  
(Sarah steps out into the street.)  
SARAH: Daleks, I surrender.  
DALEK: All humans in this sector will be taken to the Crucible.  
MICKEY: She's bloody mad!  
JACKIE: Yeah, but Mickey, if they've got the Doctor, then they've got Rose.  
(Jackie puts down her gun and walks out.)  
JACKIE: And us. We surrender.  
(Mickey kisses his gun then follows.)

(Martha puts the Project Indigo backpack on.)  
MARTHA: Now Jack's explained the base code, I know how this teleport works. I think. But you just stay indoors. There's no Daleks on this street. You should be all right. Just er, keep quiet.  
FRANCINE: But where are you going?  
MARTHA: I'm a member of UNIT, and they gave me the Osterhagen Key. I've got to do my job. I'm sorry.  
FRANCINE: Martha. What's an Osterhagen Key? Tell me. What does it do?  
MARTHA: Love you.  
(Martha pulls her ripcords and vanishes.)

(Martha lands in a wood. Daleks can be heard shouting their favourite word in German.)  
DALEK [OC]: Exterminieren! Exterminieren!  
DALEK 2 [OC]: Halt! Sonst werden wir Sie exterminieren! Sie sind jetzt ein Gefangener der Daleks!  
(Martha sees a Dalek patrol gliding above the forest floor.)  
DALEK: Exterminieren. Exterminieren.

JACK: There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination.  
ANTHONY: You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?  
DOCTOR: Rose, you've been in a parallel world. That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?  
ROSE: It's the darkness.  
DONNA: The stars were going out.  
ROSE: One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could  
DOCTOR: What?  
ROSE: So I could come back. Shut up. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything.  
DONNA: In that parallel world, you said something about me.  
ROSE: The dimension cannon could measure timelines, and it's, it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you.  
DONNA: But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick.  
(The scanner beeps.)  
DOCTOR: The Dalek Crucible. All aboard.

DALEK: The Tardis is secured.  
RED DALEK: Doctor, you will step forth or die.

DOCTOR: We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in.  
ROSE: You told me nothing could get through those doors.  
JACK: You've got extrapolator shielding.  
DOCTOR: Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood.  
(Donna can hear a heartbeat thumping in her ears.)  
JACK: What about your dimension jump?  
ROSE: It needs another twenty minutes. And anyway, I'm not leaving.  
DOCTOR: What about your teleport?  
JACK: Went down with the power loss.  
DOCTOR: Right then. All of us together. Yeah. Donna?  
(Donna is staring at nothing. He snaps her out of it.)  
DOCTOR: Donna?  
DONNA: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do.  
DONNA: No, I know.

RED DALEK: Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters.  
DALEK 3: Crucible on maximum alert.

ROSE: Daleks.  
JACK: Oh, God.  
DOCTOR: It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us. All of it. Everything we did. (to Donna) You were brilliant. (to Jack) And you were brilliant. (to Anthony) And you were brilliant. (to Rose) And you were brilliant. Blimey.

(The Doctor leads his companions out of the Tardis. Donna is lagging behind.)  
RED DALEK: Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!  
DALEKS: Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!  
(Donna stops inside the Tardis, the heartbeat thumping in her ears. The Doctor looks up at the phalanxes of Daleks flying around.)  
DALEKS: Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!  
RED DALEK: Behold, Doctor. Behold the might of the true Dalek race.  
DOCTOR: Donna! You're no safer in there.  
(The Tardis door slams shut, trapping Donna inside.)  
DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: Doctor? What have you done?

DOCTOR: It wasn't me. I didn't do anything.

DONNA: Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!

DOCTOR: What did you do?!  
RED DALEK: This is not of Dalek origin.

DONNA: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Stop it! She's my friend. Now open the door and let her out.  
RED DALEK: This is Time Lord treachery.  
DOCTOR: Me? The door just closed on its own.  
RED DALEK: Nevertheless, the Tardis is a weapon and it will be destroyed.  
(A trapdoor opens under the Tardis and it drops.)  
DOCTOR: What are you doing? Bring it back!

DONNA: Doctor!

DOCTOR: What have you done? Where's it going?  
RED DALEK: The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The Tardis will be deposited into the core.  
DOCTOR: You can't. You've taken the defences down. It'll be torn apart!  
(The Tardis drops into the molten core. Fires break out and roundels explode.)  
ROSE: But Donna's still in there!  
JACK: Let her go!  
RED DALEK: The female and the Tardis will perish together. Observe. The last child of Gallifrey is powerless.  
(An image of the Tardis bobbing in the molten core appears.)  
DOCTOR: Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in her place. You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!  
(The noise of the exploding roundels is replaced by the heartbeat. Donna puts her hand on the spare hand jar. Golden energy flows out and around her until the jar breaks.)  
RED DALEK: You are connected to the Tardis. Now feel it die.

(The spare hand is lying on the floor, twitching. The golden energy surges out and builds a new body for it, which looks just like the old one.)  
DONNA: It's you!  
NEW DOCTOR: Oh, yes!  
DONNA: You're naked.  
NEW DOCTOR: Oh, yes.

DALEK 3: Total Tardis destruction in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven, six  
(The new Doctor presses a button on the console.)  
DALEK 3: Five, four, three, two, one.  
(The Tardis vanishes.)  
RED DALEK: The Tardis has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
RED DALEK: Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?  
JACK: Yeah? Feel this! (Jack produces a small revolver and shoots at the Red Dalek.)  
RED DALEK: Exterminate!  
(The Red Dalek zaps Jack.)  
ROSE: Jack. Oh, my God. Oh, no.  
DOCTOR: Rose, come here. Leave him.  
ROSE: They killed him.  
DOCTOR: I know. I'm sorry.  
RED DALEK: Escort them to the Vault.  
DOCTOR: There's nothing we can do.  
RED DALEK: They are the playthings of Davros now.  
(Anthony starts parkouring though the Dalek ship)  
(Jack blinks. The Tardis appears in space.)

NEW DOCTOR: All repaired. Lovely. Shush. No one knows we're here. Got to keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner! I like blue. What do you think?  
DONNA: You are bonkers.  
NEW DOCTOR: Why? What's wrong with blue?  
DONNA: Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms.  
NEW DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. I'm unique. Never been another like me. Because all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand. I love that hand. But then you touched it. Wham! Shush. Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew out of you. Still, could be worse.  
DONNA: Oi, watch it, spaceman.  
NEW DOCTOR: Oi, watch it, Earth girl. Ooo. I sound like you. I sound all, all sort of rough.  
DONNA: Oi!  
NEW DOCTOR: Oi!  
DONNA: Oi!  
NEW DOCTOR: Spanners. Shush. I must have picked up a bit of your voice, that's all. Is it? Did I? No. Oh, you are kidding me. No way. One heart. I've only got one heart. This body has got only one heart.  
DONNA: What, like you're human?  
NEW DOCTOR: Oh, that's disgusting.  
DONNA: Oi!  
NEW DOCTOR: Oi!  
DONNA: Stop it.  
NEW DOCTOR: No, wait. I'm part Time Lord, part human. Well, isn't that wizard?  
DONNA: I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat.  
NEW DOCTOR: Oh, that was me. My single heart. Because I'm a complicated event in time and space. Must have rippled back, converging on you.  
DONNA: But why me?  
NEW DOCTOR: Because you're special.  
DONNA: Oh, I keep telling you, I'm not.  
NEW DOCTOR: No, but you are. Oh. You really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Donna, what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, because all this time you think you're not worth it.  
DONNA: Stop it.  
NEW DOCTOR: Shouting at the world because no one's listening. Well, why should they?  
DONNA: Doctor? Stop it.  
NEW DOCTOR: But look at what you did. No, it's more than that. It's like we were always heading for this. You came to the Tardis. And you found me again. Your granddad. Your car. Donna, your car. You parked your car right where the Tardis was going land. That's not coincidence at all! We've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time.  
DONNA: But you're talking like destiny. There's no such thing. Is there?  
NEW DOCTOR: It's still not finished. It's like the pattern's not complete. The strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?

GERMAN WOMAN: Hier ist niemand. Was immer Sie wollen, gehen Sie fort. Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!  
MARTHA: Ich heisse Martha Jones. Ich komme von UNIT. Agentin fuenf sechs sechs sieben eins, von der medizinishen Abteilung.  
GERMAN WOMAN: Es hiess Sie kaemen vorbei. That accent. That is London, ja? I went to London. Long time ago.  
MARTHA: I thought this place was supposed to be guarded.  
GERMAN WOMAN: They were soldiers. Boys. I brought them food every day. But when der Albtraum came from the sky, they went home to die. But not you.  
MARTHA: I've got a job to do.

(The woman follows Martha through the dusty rooms to see her pull down a hanging and enter a code into a large keypad. Then it checks her handprint.)  
GERMAN WOMAN: London. In those days, to see it. So much glamour. I was so young. I heard the soldiers talking many times. They would speak of the Osterhagen Key. I think London must be changed now, yes? But still, the glamour.  
(The woman points a gun at Martha as she opens the secure door.)  
GERMAN WOMAN: You will not go.  
MARTHA: I've got no choice.  
GERMAN WOMAN: I know the Key. What it does. Sie sind der Albtraum, nicht die anderen, Sie! Ich sollte Sie umbringen, am besten gleich jetzt!  
MARTHA: Then do it.  
(But she can't. Martha steps into a small lift.)  
GERMAN WOMAN: Martha, Zur Hoelle mit Dir!  
MARTHA: I know.

DALEK: Commence disposal. Incinerate!  
(Jack is in a large tub with the other rubbish. It is slid along the floor and a steel door clangs down behind it.)  
DALEK: Disposal completed.  
(The Daleks leave. The steel door rises and Jack climbs out, coughing.)

(The lift brings Martha to a small high-tech room. She presses a button.)  
MARTHA: This is Osterhagen Station One. My name is Martha Jones. Is there anyone there? Over.

DALEK 3: Prisoners now on board the Crucible. They will be taken for testing.  
SARAH: One step closer to the Doctor.

DAVROS: Activate the holding cells.  
(Spotlights shine down on the Doctor, Rose and Anthony.)  
DAVROS: Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained.  
DOCTOR: Still scared of me, then?  
DAVROS: It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?  
DAVROS: We have an arrangement.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. No, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!  
DAVROS: So very full of fire, is he not. And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again.  
DOCTOR: Leave her alone.  
DAVROS: She is mine to do as I please.  
ROSE: Then why am I still alive?  
DAVROS: You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan.  
CAAN: So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames.  
ROSE: What is that thing?  
DOCTOR: You've met before. The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected.  
DAVROS: Caan did more than that. He saw time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you.  
CAAN: This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die.  
DOCTOR: Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the Tardis door close? Tell me!  
DAVROS: Oh, that's it. The anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too.  
CAAN: I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed.  
DOCTOR: What does that mean?  
DAVROS: We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins.  
DOCTOR: Testing of what?  
DAVROS: The Reality bomb.

DALEK: Prisoners will stand in the designated area. Move! Move!  
(One woman falls to her knees.)  
WOMAN: Oh!  
DALEK: You will stand!  
WOMAN: I can't.  
DALEK: You will stand!  
WOMAN: I can't. Please!  
(Sarah spots a nearby door and runs to it.)  
DALEK: On your feet. On your feet!  
(She opens it with her sonic lipstick.)  
SARAH: (sotto) Mickey! Mickey!  
MICKEY: (sotto) Jackie!  
(Mickey follows Sarah, but Jackie is with the woman.)  
DALEK: Prisoners will stand in the designated area.

MICKEY: We can't just leave her.  
SARAH: No, Mickey. Wait!  
(A Dalek glides in front of the bulkhead door.)  
WOMAN: What does it mean? What are they testing? What are they going to do?  
(There is a big green glowing thing above them.)  
JACKIE: I reckon it's that thing there.

RED DALEK: Testing calibration of Reality bomb. Firing in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven

DAVROS: Behold. The apotheosis of my genius.  
(Davros turns on a screen showing the holding area.)  
RED DALEK [OC]: Four, three, two, one, zero.

RED DALEK: Activate planetary alignment field.

NEW DOCTOR: It's the planets. The twenty seven planets.

(The planets start to glow.)  
DOCTOR: That's Z-neutrino energy, flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string. No, Davros. Davros, you can't! You can't! No!

NEW DOCTOR: Single string Z-neutrinos compressed. No way.

(Beep, beep, beep!)  
MICKEY: Thirty minutes. It's recharged!

(Mickey shouts to Jackie through the glass porthole in the door.)  
MICKEY: (sotto) It's recharged! It's recharged! Use it!  
JACKIE: I'm so sorry.  
(Jackie vanishes and reappears with Mickey. They watch as the rest of the prisoners gently atomise from the head downwards.)

DALEK: Test completed.

DONNA: What was it? Doctor, what did it do?

ROSE: Doctor, what happened?  
DAVROS: Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter.  
ANTHONY: The stars are going out.  
DOCTOR: The twenty seven planets. They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength.  
DAVROS: Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!

RED DALEK: Prepare for universal detonation. The fleet will gather at the Crucible. All Daleks will return to shelter from the cataclysm. We will become the only life forms in existence.

SYLVIA: Look, they're leaving. Dad, they're going. The Daleks are going!  
WILF: Going where, though? And Donna's still out there. It's not over yet, sweetheart.

(Jack rolls through a panel in the wall behind Sarah, Jackie and Mickey.)  
JACK: Just my luck. I climb through two miles of ventilation shafts, chasing life signs on this thing, and who do I find? Mickey Mouse.  
MICKEY: You can talk, Captain Cheesecake.  
(Mickey and Jack hug.)  
JACK: Good to see you. And that's Beefcake.  
MICKEY: And that's enough hugging.  
JACK: We meet at last, Miss Smith.  
SARAH: There is something we can do. You've got to understand. I have a son down there on Earth. He's only fourteen years old. I've brought this.  
(Sarah holds up a sparkling gem on a chain.)  
SARAH: It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said, this is for the End of Days.  
JACK: Is that a Warp Star?  
MICKEY: Going to tell me what a Warp Star is?  
JACK: A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell. It's an explosion, Mickey. An explosion waiting to happen.

ANNA [on screen]: This is Osterhagen Station Five. Are you receiving, Station One?  
MARTHA: I've got you. That makes three of us, and three is all we need.

(In the People's Republic of China.)  
ANNA: My name is Anna Zhou, what's yours?  
MARTHA [OC]: Martha Jones.

MARTHA: What about you, Station Four? You never said.  
LIBERIA [on screen]: I don't want my name on this, given what we're about to do.  
ANNA [on screen]: So what happens now? Do we do it?  
MARTHA: No. Not yet.  
ANNA [on screen]: UNIT instructions say, once three Osterhagen Stations are online  
MARTHA: Yeah, but I've got a higher authority, way above UNIT. And there's one more thing the Doctor would do.

(He builds a gizmo.)  
DONNA: So what is this thing?  
NEW DOCTOR: It's our only hope. A Z-neutrino biological inversion catalyser.  
DONNA: Yeah. Earth girl, remember?  
NEW DOCTOR: Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself  
DONNA: It destroys the Daleks?  
NEW DOCTOR: Biggest backfire in history.

DALEK: Incoming transmission. Origin Planet Earth.  
RED DALEK: Display!  
MARTHA [on screen]: This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race.  
RED DALEK: Send transmission to the Vault. Continue to monitor.

MARTHA [on screen]: This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?  
DOCTOR: Put me through.  
DAVROS: It begins As Dalek Caan foretold.  
CAAN: The Children of Time will gather, and one of them will die.  
DOCTOR: Stop saying that. Put me through!  
MARTHA [on screen]: Doctor! I'm sorry, I had to.  
DAVROS: Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent.

MARTHA: I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone

MARTHA [on screen]: Or I'll use it.  
DOCTOR: Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?  
MARTHA [on screen]: There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart.  
DOCTOR: What? Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane?

MARTHA: The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option.

DOCTOR: That's never an option.

MARTHA: Don't argue with me, Doctor!

MARTHA [on screen]: Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need

MARTHA: These twenty seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty six?

MARTHA [on screen]: What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?  
ROSE: She's good.  
MARTHA [on screen]: Who's that?  
ROSE: My name's Rose. Rose Tyler.

MARTHA: Oh, my God. He found you.

DALEK 2: Second transmission, internal.  
RED DALEK: Display.  
JACK [on screen]: Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls.

(There are wires attached to the Warp Star now.)  
JACK: Are you receiving me?

JACK [on screen]: Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off.  
ROSE: He's still alive. Oh, my god. That, that's my mum.

DOCTOR [OC]: And Mickey. Captain, what are you doing?  
JACK: I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe.

JACK [on screen]: I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up.  
DOCTOR: You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?  
SARAH: From me.

SARAH: We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners.

DAVROS: Impossible. That face.

DAVROS [OC]: After all these years.  
SARAH: Davros. It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?

DAVROS: Oh, this is meant to be. The circle of Time is closing. You were there

DAVROS [OC]: On Skaro at the very beginning of my creation.

SARAH: And I've learnt how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star

SARAH [on screen]: It gets opened.

JACK [on screen]: I'll do it.

JACK: Don't imagine I wouldn't.

ROSE: Now that's what I call a ransom. Doctor?  
DAVROS: And the prophecy unfolds.  
CAAN: The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him.  
DAVROS: The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun.

DAVROS [OC]: But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people

DAVROS: And you fashion them into weapons.

DAVROS [OC]: Behold your Children of Time

DAVROS: Transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this.  
DOCTOR: They're trying to help.  
DAVROS: Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network.  
DOCTOR: Who was that?  
ROSE: Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here.  
DAVROS: How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name?  
(A lot, and that's just in these few modern series, including River Song and his daughter, although we know better.)  
DAVROS: The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself.

RED DALEK: Enough. Engage defence zero five.

MARTHA: It's the Crucible or the Earth.

DALEK 3: Transmat engaged.

MARTHA: No!  
(She drops the key as the transmat snatches her away. Jack drops the Warp Star as he and his group also vanish.)

JACK: I've got you. It's all right.  
DOCTOR: Don't move, all of you. Stay still.  
(The Doctor's hand touches the forcefield around him, lighting it up.)  
DAVROS: Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!  
DOCTOR: Do as he says.  
ROSE: Mum, I told you not to.  
JACKIE: Yeah, but I couldn't leave you.  
DAVROS: The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!

(An iris in the planetoid cum spaceship opens to reveal the green bomb.)  
RED DALEK: Activate planetary alignment field.  
(The planets glow.)  
RED DALEK: Universal Reality detonation in two hundred rels.

DOCTOR: You can't, Davros! Just listen to me! Just stop!  
DAVROS: Ah, ha, ha, ha! Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!

(The gizmo is ready, and it looks like a gun.)  
NEW DOCTOR: Ready? Maximum power!

DOCTOR: But that's  
DAVROS: Impossible.  
(The Tardis materialises and the new Doctor appears in the doorway.)  
JACK: Brilliant.  
(Then he runs across the floor.)  
DOCTOR: Don't!  
(Davros zaps the new Doctor. He drops the gizmo in pain.)  
DAVROS: Activate holding cell.  
(Donna runs out of the Tardis and grabs the gizmo.)  
DONNA: Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!  
(Davros zaps Donna, sending her flying backwards. Once again the gizmo drops to the floor.)  
DOCTOR: Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?  
DAVROS: Destroy the weapon.  
(A Dalek obeys.)  
DAVROS: I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic.  
ROSE: How comes there are two of you?  
DOCTOR: Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that. Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb.

RED DALEK: Detonation in twenty rels. Nineteen.

DAVROS: Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and. Oh. The end of the universe has come.  
RED DALEK [OC]: Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. (An alarm sounds.)  
DONNA: Mmm, closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop. That button there.  
(She presses a button on the panel she was thrown against.)

DALEK 3: System in shutdown.  
DALEK 2: Detonation negative.  
RED DALEK: Explain. Explain. Explain!

DOCTOR: Donna, you can't even change a plug.  
DONNA: Do you want to bet, Time Boy?  
DAVROS: You'll suffer for this.  
(Donna lifts a lever and Davros' electrical zap travels up his arm.)  
DAVROS: Argh!  
DONNA: Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion.  
DAVROS: Exterminate her!  
DALEKS: Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate.  
(Donna works more controls on the panel.)  
DALEK: Weapons non-functional.  
DONNA: Phwor. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix.  
DOCTOR: How did you work that out? You're  
NEW DOCTOR: Time Lord. Part Time Lord.  
DONNA: Part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna.  
DOCTOR: The Doctor Donna. Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor Donna.  
DONNA: Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits. Get to work.  
DAVROS: Stop them! Get them away from the controls.  
DONNA: And spin.  
(The Daleks spin around on the spot.)  
DALEK: Help me. Help me!  
DONNA: And the other way.  
NEW DOCTOR: What did you do?  
DONNA: Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator.  
NEW DOCTOR: But that's brilliant!  
DOCTOR: Why did we never think of that?  
DONNA: Because you two were just Time Lords, you dumbos, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me. Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick? Hundred words per minute.  
NEW DOCTOR: Ha!

DALEK: System malfunction.  
DALEK 2: Motor casing interference.  
RED DALEK: What is happening? Explain!

(Jack runs into the Tardis.)  
DONNA: Come on then, boys. We've got twenty seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron.  
DAVROS: Stop this at once!  
(Jack comes out of the Tardis with the honking big guns.)  
JACK: Mickey!  
DAVROS: You will desist!  
(Mickey points his gun at Davros, point blank range.)  
MICKEY: Just stay where you are, mister.  
JACK: Out of the way.  
(He pushes a spinning Dalek down a corridor, while Sarah and Rose manhandle another one.)  
SARAH: Good to see you again.  
ROSE: Oh, you too.  
DONNA: Ready? And reverse.  
(Donna and the Doctors pull out pairs of rods, and the planets disappear one by one.)  
DOCTOR: Off you go, Clom.  
NEW DOCTOR: Back home, Adipose Three.  
DONNA: Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh. Sorted. Ha!  
NEW DOCTOR: Ha!  
DOCTOR: We need more power!  
ROSE: Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?  
DONNA: He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand, and he grew out of that but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind.  
SARAH: So there's three of you?  
ROSE: Three Doctors?  
JACK: I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now.  
DOCTOR: You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain.  
DAVROS: But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?  
DOCTOR: Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time.  
CAAN: This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor.  
DAVROS: You betrayed the Daleks.  
CAAN: I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!

RED DALEK: I will descend to the Vault.

JACK: Heads up!  
RED DALEK: Davros, you have betrayed us.  
DAVROS: It was Dalek Caan.  
RED DALEK: The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated.  
(The Red Dalek zaps the control panel.)  
JACK: Like I was saying, feel this!  
(Jack fires an extended pulse from his big gun and the Red Dalek explodes.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, we've lost the magnetron. And there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one. But we can use the Tardis.  
(The Doctor runs into the Tardis.)  
NEW DOCTOR: Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell.  
CAAN: The prophecy must complete.  
DAVROS: Don't listen to him.  
CAAN: I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor.  
NEW DOCTOR: He's right. Because with or without a Reality bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped.  
DONNA: Just, just wait for the Doctor.  
NEW DOCTOR: I am the Doctor. Maximising Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!  
(Daleks start exploding all over the Crucible and all over the Medusa Cascade. The Doctor runs out of the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: What have you done?  
NEW DOCTOR: Fulfilling the prophecy.

(The Dalek explodes and the bullets all fall to the floor.)  
GWEN: There goes the Time Lock.

DOCTOR: Do you know what you've done? Now get in the Tardis! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run!

DOCTOR [OC]: In! In! In! In!  
NEW DOCTOR: Sarah Jane! Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey!

(Explosions are starting to wreck the Vault.)  
DOCTOR: Davros? Come with me. I promise I can save you.  
DAVROS: Never forget, Doctor, you did this. I name you. Forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!  
(A wall of flames leaps up and Davros gurgles his last scream.)  
CAAN: One will still die.

DOCTOR: And off we go.  
(The Tardis dematerialises. The Crucible goes KaBOOM!)  
SARAH: But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space.  
DOCTOR: I'm on it. Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?

GWEN: Loud and clear.

GWEN [on scanner]: Is Jack there?  
DOCTOR: Can't get rid of him. Jack, what's her name?  
JACK: Gwen Cooper.  
DOCTOR: Tell me, Gwen Cooper,

DOCTOR [on screen]: Are you from an old Cardiff family?  
GWEN: Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds.

DOCTOR: Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity.  
ROSE: Oh, yeah.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, it's a funny old world. Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that

DOCTOR [on screen]: Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me.

IANTO [on scanner]: Doing it now, sir.  
DONNA: What's that for?  
DOCTOR: It's a tow rope. Now then. Sarah, what was your son's name?  
SARAH: Luke. He's called Luke. And the computer's called Mister Smith.  
DOCTOR: Calling Luke and Mister Smith.

DOCTOR [OC]: This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke. Shake a leg.  
LUKE: Is Mum there?

DOCTOR: Oh, she's fine and dandy.  
SARAH: Yes! Yes!  
DOCTOR: Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the Tardis. You got that?  
MR SMITH [OC]: I regret I will need remote access to Tardis base code numerals.  
DOCTOR: Oh, blimey, that's going to take a while.  
SARAH: No, no, no. Let me. K9, out you come!

(K9 beams in beside Luke.)  
K9: Affirmative, Mistress.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Oh! Oh ho! Oh, good dog!

DOCTOR: K9, give Mister Smith the base code.

K9: Master. Tardis base code now being transferred.

K9 [OC]: The process is simple.  
DOCTOR: Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this Tardis always is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not any more. Jack, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the Tardis by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go.  
(The Tardis takes the strain on the tow rope, then pulls Earth out of the Cascade. Everyone on Earth hangs on for the ride. Donna walks around the console, supervising the flight.)  
DONNA: That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best.  
(The Tardis drops the Earth off by the Moon, and everyone celebrates.)  
JACKIE: Good job!  
(Donna pulls Jack off Sarah and hugs him herself. On Earth, the news tickers report the obvious, and fireworks celebrations happen without any set up or planning whatsoever.)

(Church bells are ringing a celebratory change.)  
SARAH: You know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth.  
(Sarah and the Doctor hug.)  
SARAH: Oh! Got to go. He's only fourteen. It's a long story. And thank you!

(Donna is phoning home.)  
DONNA: Yeah, I'm fine. Are you all right?  
MICKEY: I'm going to miss you more than anyone.  
JACKIE: What do you mean? The Doctor's going to take us home, isn't he?  
MICKEY: Well, that's the point.

(The Doctor unmends Jack's teleport bracelet.)  
DOCTOR: I told you, no teleport. And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time.  
MARTHA: Consider it done.  
(They both salute the Doctor, and he returns it. Jack and Martha walk away.)  
JACK: You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing?  
(Mickey comes out of the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: Oi, where are you going?  
MICKEY: Well, I'm not stupid. I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose.  
DOCTOR: What will you do?  
MICKEY: Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch. See you, boss. Hey, you two!  
(Mickey catches up with Jack and Martha.)  
JACK: Oh. Thought I'd got rid of you.

DOCTOR: Just time for one last trip. Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as

(The Tardis materialises on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay. The New Doctor and Jackie are first out.)  
JACKIE: Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy.  
NEW DOCTOR: Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?  
JACKIE: Doctor.  
NEW DOCTOR: Really?  
JACKIE: No, you plum. He's called Tony.  
ROSE: Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?  
DOCTOR: You're back home.  
DONNA: And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now.  
ROSE: No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now.  
DOCTOR: But you've got to. Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own.  
NEW DOCTOR: You made me.  
DOCTOR: Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him.  
ROSE: But he's not you.  
DOCTOR: He needs you. That's very me.  
DONNA: But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her. Go on.  
NEW DOCTOR: I look like him and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart.  
ROSE: Which means?  
NEW DOCTOR: I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want.  
ROSE: You'll grow old at the same time as me?  
NEW DOCTOR: Together.  
(The Tardis time motor revs.)  
DOCTOR: We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off for ever.  
ROSE: But, it's still not right, because the Doctor's still you.  
DOCTOR: And I'm him.  
ROSE: All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it.  
DOCTOR: I said, Rose Tyler.  
ROSE: Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?  
DOCTOR: Does it need saying?  
ROSE: And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?  
(The new Doctor whispers the three little words in Rose's ear, and she kisses him. The Doctor and Donna take the opportunity to get into the Tardis. It dematerialises.)

DONNA: I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?  
DOCTOR: And how do you know that?  
DONNA: Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine.  
DOCTOR: And how does that feel?  
DONNA: Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain. You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary. (gasp) I'm fine. Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester. Charlie Brown. No, he's fiction. Friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton.  
(This time it hurts.)  
DONNA: Oh, my God.  
DOCTOR: Do you know what's happening?  
DONNA: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: There's never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why.  
DONNA: Because there can't be. I want to stay.  
DOCTOR: Look at me. Donna, look at me.  
DONNA: I was going to be with you forever.  
DOCTOR: I know.  
DONNA: The rest of my life, travelling in the Tardis. The Doctor Donna. No. Oh my god. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back.  
DOCTOR: Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times.  
DONNA: No.  
DOCTOR: The best. Goodbye.  
DONNA: No, no, no. Please. Please. No. No.  
(The Doctor mind melds with Donna and takes her memories away.)  
DONNA: No!  
(Donna passes out.)

(There is a knocking at the door.)  
WILF: That must be her. Donna?  
(The Tardis is parked across the road. The Doctor is kneeling by the door, holding the unconscious Donna.)  
DOCTOR: Help me.  
WILF: Donna? Donna?  
(They lay Donna on her bed, then go downstairs. A thunderstorm rolls overhead.)

DOCTOR: She took my mind into her own head. But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her.  
WILF: But she'll get better now?  
DOCTOR: I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me, or the Tardis, anything we did together, anywhere we went, had to go.  
WILF: All those wonderful things she did.  
DOCTOR: I know. But that version of Donna is dead. Because if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her. You can't mention me or any of it for the rest of her life.  
SYLVIA: But the whole world's talking about it. We travelled across space.  
DOCTOR: It'll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories, where she missed it all again.  
WILF: But she was better with you.  
SYLVIA: Don't say that.  
WILF: No, she was.  
DOCTOR: I just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. And for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe.  
SYLVIA: She still is. She's my daughter.  
DOCTOR: Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while.  
DONNA: I was asleep on my bed in my clothes, like a flipping kid! What do you let me do that for? Don't mind me. Donna.  
(Donna checks her mobile.)  
DOCTOR: John Smith.  
SYLVIA: Mister Smith was just leaving.  
DONNA: My phone's gone mad. Thirty two texts. Veena's gone barmy. She's saying planets in the sky. What have I missed now? Nice to meet you.  
(Donna leaves the room.)  
SYLVIA: As I said, I think you should go.

(Donna is on the phone.)  
DONNA: How thick do you think I am? Planets. Tell you what that was, dumbo. That's those two for one lagers you gets down the offy because you fancy that little man in there with the goatee. Ha ha! Yes, you do. I've seen you.  
DOCTOR: Donna? I was just going.  
DONNA: Yeah, see you. I tell you what though, you're wasting your time with that one, because Susie Mair, she went on that dating site, and she saw him. No, no, no, no. Listen, listen, this is important. Susie Mair wouldn't lie. Not unless it was about calories. Ha ha ha!

(It is pouring with rain.)  
DOCTOR: Ah. You'll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it'll pass. Everything does. Bye then, Wilfred.  
WILF: Oh, Doctor? What about you now? Who've you got? I mean, all those friends of yours.  
DOCTOR: They've all got someone else. Still, that's fine. I'm fine.  
WILF: I'll watch out for you, sir.  
DOCTOR: You can't ever tell her.  
WILF: No, no, no. But every night, Doctor, when it gets dark, and the stars come out, I'll look up on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky, and think of you.  
DOCTOR: Thank you.  
(Soaked to the skin, the Doctor and Anthony squelch to the Tardis. Wilf salutes as it dematerialises.)


	8. The Next Doctor

DOCTOR WHO SERIES FOUR EPISODE FOURTEEN – THE NEXT DOCTOR (2008 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL)

(The Tardis materialises under a nice mediaeval archway, in the falling snow. The Doctor and Anthony step out and smile, and walk into a busy Victorian market where sellers are calling out their wares. The policeman on the beat acknowledges the Doctor.)  
POLICEMAN: Good afternoon.  
SELLER: Hot chestnuts. Chestnuts.  
CHOIR: Oh, tidings of comfort and joy comfort and joy. Oh, tidings  
(The Doctor does his Ebenezer Scrooge impression.)  
DOCTOR: You there, boy. What day is this?  
BOY: Christmas Eve, sir.  
ANTHONY: What year?  
BOY: You thick or something?  
DOCTOR: Oi. Just answer the question.  
BOY: Year of our Lord 1851, sir.  
DOCTOR: Right. Nice year. Bit dull.  
ROSITA [OC]: Doctor! Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Who, me?  
(He and Anthony run towards the call.)

ROSITA [OC] Doctor!  
(They find a dark-skinned young woman.)  
DOCTOR: Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here? (The large double doors in the wall move and something snarls behind it.)  
DOCTOR: Ooo. Okay, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here.  
ROSITA: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: No, no. I'm standing right here. Hello.  
ROSITA: Don't be stupid. Who are you?  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.  
ROSITA: Doctor who?  
ROSITA: Just the Doctor.  
ROSITA: Well, there can't be two of you.  
(Another man runs up.)  
ROSITA: Where the hell have you been?  
NEXT DOCTOR: Right then. Don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here then?  
DOCTOR: Hold on, hold on. Who are you?  
NEXT DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. Simply, the Doctor. The one, the only and the best. Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver.  
ANTHONY: The what?  
NEXT DOCTOR: Now quickly, get back to the Tardis.  
DOCTOR: Back to the what?  
NEXT DOCTOR: If you could stand back, sir. This is a job for a Time Lord.  
DOCTOR: Job for a what lord?  
(The doors burst open and an animal with Cyberman-style head is visible.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's different.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Oh, that's new.  
(They both point their screwdrivers at it.)  
TOGETHER: Allons-y.  
NEXT DOCTOR: I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight. Now step back, sir.  
(The beast leaps and lands way up the opposite wall. It has a furry body and metal hands and feet.)  
DOCTOR: Some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a cat or a dog.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Well, talking's all very well. Rosita?  
ROSITA: I'm ready.  
(Rosita hands over a large coil of rope.)  
NEXT DOCTOR: Now, watch and learn.  
(The rope is a lasso, and this Next Doctor gets it around the beast in one try.)  
NEXT DOCTOR: Excellent. Now then, let's pull this timorous beastie down to earth.  
(The beast climbs higher, pulling him up with it.)  
DOCTOR: Or not.  
NEXT DOCTOR: I might be in a little bit of trouble.  
DOCTOR: Nothing changes. I've got you.  
(But the beast is strong enough to pull the pair of them off the ground.)  
ROSITA: You idiots!  
NEXT DOCTOR: Perhaps if you could pull?  
DOCTOR: I am pulling. In this position, I couldn't not pull, could I?  
(The beast leaps through a window into the top floor of the warehouse.)  
NEXT DOCTOR: Then I suggest you let go, sir.  
DOCTOR: I'm not letting you out of my sight, Doctor. Don't you recognise me?  
NEXT DOCTOR: No, should I? Have we met? This is hardly the right time for me to go through my social calendar. Argh!

(The beast pulls them in through the window.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa!  
(And across the dusty floor, on their bottoms, to the opposite window.)  
DOCTOR: It's going to jump!  
NEXT DOCTOR: We're goanna fall!  
(The beast leaps through the window. Rosita cuts the rope with a big axe. The sore men get up and the Next Doctor starts laughing. Then they hug.)

ROSITA: Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny. You're mad. Both of you. You could've got killed.  
NEXT DOCTOR: But evidently we did not. Oh, I should introduce Rosita. My faithful companion. Always telling me off.  
DOCTOR: I'll introduce my companion, Anthony Williams.  
ROSITA: Huh. Now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps. All that for nothing. And we've only got twenty minutes till the funeral, don't forget. Then back to the Tardis, right?  
ANTHONY: Funeral?  
NEXT DOCTOR: Oh, long story. Not my own, not yet. Oh, I'm not as young as I was.  
DOCTOR: Well, not as young as you were when you were me.  
NEXT DOCTOR: When I was who?  
DOCTOR: You really don't recognise me?  
NEXT DOCTOR: Not at all.  
DOCTOR: But you're the Doctor. The next Doctor. Or the next but one. A future Doctor anyway. No, no, don't tell me how it happened. Although, I hope I don't just trip over a brick. That'd be embarrassing. Then again, painless. Worse ways to go. Depends on the brick.  
NEXT DOCTOR: You're gabbling, sir. Now might I ask, who are you, exactly?  
DOCTOR: No, I'm, er, I'm just. Smith. John Smith. But I've heard all about you, Doctor. Bit of a legend, if I say so myself.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir. But yes. Yes, I am.  
DOCTOR: A legend with certain memories missing. Am I right?  
NEXT DOCTOR: How do you know that?  
DOCTOR: You've forgotten me.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Great swathes of my life have been stolen away. When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing.  
DOCTOR: Going how far back?  
NEXT DOCTOR: Since the Cybermen. Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe this, Mister Smith, but they are creatures from another world.  
DOCTOR: Really. Wow.  
NEXT DOCTOR: It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found me. Something was taken. And something was lost. What was I like, in the past?  
DOCTOR: I don't think I should say. Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word  
NEXT DOCTOR: It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you don't blink, Mister Smith.  
DOCTOR: Ah, don't blink. Remember that? Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? No?  
NEXT DOCTOR: You're a very odd man.  
DOCTOR: Hmm, I still am. Something's wrong here.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Oh, the funeral! The funeral's at two o'clock. It's been a pleasure, Mister Smith. Don't breathe a word of it.  
DOCTOR: Oh, but can't I come with you?  
NEXT DOCTOR: It's far dangerous. Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe. Oh, and, er merry Christmas, Mister Smith and Mr Williams.  
DOCTOR/ANTHONY: Merry Christmas, Doctor.  
(The Doctor follows at a short distance.)

(A Cyberman with brain visible through the front of its helmet is in charge.)  
CYBERLEADER: Report.  
CYBERMAN: Cybershade sixteen has made contact.  
CYBERLEADER: Then observe the enemy. This man is dangerous. This man is our enemy. This man is the Doctor.  
NEXT DOCTOR [on monitor]: I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight. Now step back, sir.  
CYBERLEADER: The attack is scheduled for fourteen hours. Plans for the Ascension demand a successful intervention. Is everything in position?  
(A Victorian lady answers him.)  
HARTIGAN: That's rather dependent on you. All I can promise is to do my best.  
CYBERLEADER: Define the parameters of best.  
HARTIGAN: As you would say, I will operate at maximum efficiency. And you'll keep your part of the bargain?  
CYBERLEADER: You will be heralded in the new age, at the Court of the CyberKing.  
ALL: The CyberKing will rise.  
HARTIGAN: The CyberKing will rise, indeed. How like a man. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a funeral to attend.

(It is a well attended cortege, with quite a solemn crowd following the four black horses pulling the hearse.)  
NEXT DOCTOR: The late Reverend Fairchild, leaving his place of residence for the last time. God rest his soul. Now, with the house empty, I shall effect an entrance at the rear while you go back to the Tardis. This is hardly work for a woman.  
ROSITA: Oh, don't mind me saving your life. That's work for a woman, isn't it?  
NEXT DOCTOR: The Doctor's companion does what The Doctor says. Off you go.  
(The Doctor and Anthony watch Rosita leave. The Next Doctor works on a back door, which suddenly opens.)  
DOCTOR/ANTHONY: Hello.  
NEXT DOCTOR: How did you get in?  
DOCTOR: Oh, front door. We're good at doors. Er, do you mind my asking, is that your sonic screwdriver?  
NEXT DOCTOR: Yes. I'd be lost without it.  
(It's an ordinary screwdriver.)  
ANTHONY: But that's a screwdriver. How's it sonic?  
NEXT DOCTOR: Well, er, it makes a noise. That's sonic, isn't it? Now, since we're acting like common burglars, I suggest we get out of plain view.

DOCTOR: This investigation of yours, what's it about?  
NEXT DOCTOR: It started with a murder.  
ANTHONY: Oh, good. I mean bad, but whose?  
NEXT DOCTOR: Mr Jackson Lake, a teacher of mathematics from Sussex. He came to London three weeks ago and died a terrible death.  
DOCTOR: Cybermen?  
NEXT DOCTOR: It's hard to say. His body was never found. But then it started. More secret murders, then abductions. Children, stolen away in silence.  
DOCTOR: So whose house is this?  
NEXT DOCTOR: The latest murder. The Reverend Aubrey Fairchild, found with burns to his forehead, like some advanced form of electrocution.  
DOCTOR: But who was he? Was he important?  
NEXT DOCTOR: You ask a lot of questions.  
DOCTOR: I'm your companion.  
NEXT DOCTOR: The Reverend was the pillar of the community, a member of many parish boards. A keen advocate of children's charities.  
DOCTOR: Children again. But why would the Cybermen want him dead? And what's his connection to the first death, this Jackson Lake?  
NEXT DOCTOR: It's funny. I seem to be telling you everything, as though you engendered some sort of trust. You seem familiar, Mister Smith. I know your face. But how?  
DOCTOR: I wonder. I can't help noticing you're wearing a fob watch.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Is that important?  
DOCTOR: Legend has it that the memories of a Time Lord can be contained within a watch. Do you mind?  
(The Next Doctor hands him the watch.)  
DOCTOR: It's said that if it's opened  
(He opens it and the works fall out.)  
ANTHONY: Oh. Maybe not.  
NEXT DOCTOR: It was more for decoration.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Anyway, alien infiltration.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Yes. Just look for anything different. Possibly metal. Anything that doesn't seem to belong. Perhaps a mechanical device that could fit no earthly engine.  
(The Doctor surreptitiously scans with his sonic screwdriver.)  
NEXT DOCTOR: It could even seem to be organic, but unlike any organism of the natural world. Shush! What's that noise?  
DOCTOR: Oh, it's just me, whistling. I wonder what's in here, though.  
(He opens the writing desk.)  
DOCTOR: Ah. Different and metal, you were right.  
(He takes out two cylinders.)  
DOCTOR: They are infostamps. I mean, at a guess. If I were you, I'd say they worked something like this.  
(He presses one end and images are projected from the other.)  
DOCTOR: See? Compressed information. Tons of it. That is the history of London, 1066 to the present day. This is like a disc, a Cyberdisc. But why would the Cybermen need something so simple? They've got to be wireless. Unless, they're in the wrong century. They haven't got much power. They need plain old basic infostamps to update themselves. Are you all right?  
NEXT DOCTOR: I'm fine.  
DOCTOR: No, what is it? What's wrong?  
NEXT DOCTOR: I've seen one of these before. I was holding this device the night I lost my mind. The night I regenerated. The Cybermen, they made me change. My mind, my face, my whole self. And you were there. Who are you?  
DOCTOR: Friends. I swear.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Then I beg you, John and Anthony. Help me.  
DOCTOR: Ah. Two words I never refuse. But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house. It'll make more sense if we go back to the Tardis. Your Tardis. Hold on. I just need to do a little final check. Won't take a tick. There's one more thing I cannot figure. If this room's got infostamps, then maybe, just maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping.  
(He opens a door. There is a Cyberman behind it.)  
DOCTOR: Okay.  
(He closes it again.)  
DOCTOR: I think we should run.  
(The Cyberman smashes the door down.)  
DOCTOR: Run, Doctor! Now, Doctor!  
CYBERMAN: Delete. The Doctor will be deleted.  
CYBERMAN 2: Delete.  
DOCTOR: Stairs! Can't lead them outside!  
(The Doctor grabs something only to discover it is an umbrella. He takes a sword from the wall instead.)  
CYBERMAN: Delete.  
DOCTOR: I'm a dab hand with a cutlass. You don't want to come near me when I've got one of these. This is your last warning. No? Olay, this is really your last warning! Okay, I give up.  
CYBERMAN: Delete.  
DOCTOR: Listen to me properly. Whatever you're doing stuck in 1851, I can help! I mean it. I'm the only person in the world who can help you! Listen to me!  
CYBERMAN: Delete.  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. You need me. Check your memory banks. My name's the Doctor. Leave this man alone. The Doctor is me!  
(The Doctor gets a foot onto the leading Cyberman's chest and pushes them back downstairs.)  
CYBERMAN: Delete.  
DOCTOR: The Doctor, remember? I'm the Doctor! You need me alive. You need the Doctor, and that's me!  
(The Next Doctor is on the landing, studying the second infostamp. The Cybermen knock the Doctor down.)  
CYBERMAN: Delete.  
(The Next Doctor activates the infostamp and aims the beam at the Cybermen. They fall to their knees then their heads explode.)  
DOCTOR: Infostamp with a Cyclo-Steinham core. You ripped open the core and broke the safety. Zap! Only the Doctor would think of that.  
NEXT DOCTOR: I did that last time.  
DOCTOR: Come here. You'll be okay. Let me just check.  
NEXT DOCTOR: You told them you were the Doctor. Why did you do that?  
DOCTOR: Oh, I was just protecting you.  
NEXT DOCTOR: You're trying to take away the only thing I've got, like they did. They stole something, something so precious, but I can't remember. What happened to me? What did they do?  
DOCTOR: We'll find out. You; me and him together.

(The coffin is lowered into the grave.)  
VICAR: Forasmuch as it hath pleased Almighty God of his great mercy to take unto Himself the soul of our dear brother here departed, we therefore commit his body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes and dust to dust, in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ, who shall change our vile body, that it may be like unto his glorious body, according to the mighty working  
(Miss Hartigan's red dress and umbrella are putting the clergyman off.)  
HARTIGAN: Do continue.  
VICAR: Madam, I must protest.  
HARTIGAN: Whatever for?  
VICAR: A lady at the graveside is debatable enough, but your apparel.  
HARTIGAN: Is it too exciting?  
COLE: You're disgracing the ceremony, dressed like a harlot.  
HARTIGAN: Oh, and you should know, Mister Cole.  
COLE: How do you know my name?  
HARTIGAN: You've walked past me so many times, all you good men of charity, never once asking my name.  
SCOONES: It's Miss Hartigan, isn't it?  
HARTIGAN: Oh, you noticed. I saw you looking, you cheeky boy.  
VICAR: I'm sorry, but who is she?  
HARTIGAN: Matron of the St Joseph Workhouse, your humble servant. Oh, I've watched you all. Visiting, smiling, bestowing your beneficence upon the poor while I scrubbed down their filthy beds.  
VICAR: I must insist that you depart.  
HARTIGAN: But that's why the late Reverend Fairchild had to die. To gather you all in one place. Where better than a funeral? Man that is born of woman hath but a short time to live. Although I've got some friends who might disagree with that. Would you like to meet them? Hark! I can hear them now.  
(Many feet, stamping in unison on the snow, then the Cybermen appear through the snow shower and surround the men.)  
HARTIGAN: Mister Cole, Mister Scoones, Mister Fetch, Mister Milligan, stay where you are. You're needed. The rest of you are disposable. Sorry.  
VICAR: What manner of men are they?  
HARTIGAN: Cybermen.  
(Several Cybershades are there, too.)  
MAN: Save yourselves!  
(Chaos and consternation. A Cybershade pounces on a man's back as he flees. Others get electrocuted by the Cybermen.)  
HARTIGAN: I repeat. Mister Cole, Mister Scoones, Mister Fetch, Mister Milligan. Stay.  
(Bodies litter the tombstones.)  
COLE: You monstrous witch.  
HARTIGAN: Merry Christmas to you, too.  
SCOONES: But why are we spared? What do you need us for?  
HARTIGAN: Your children. It's funny, now I think of it, but in all these years not one of you has asked my first name. It's Mercy.

ROSITA: Doctor! I thought you were dead!  
(Rosita hugs her Doctor.)  
NEXT DOCTOR: Now then, Rosita. A little decorum.  
ROSITA: You've been gone for so long. He's always doing this, leaving me behind. Going frantic.  
NEXT DOCTOR: What about the Tardis?  
ROSITA: Oh, she's ready. Come on.  
DOCTOR: I'm looking forward to this.

(No horses. The stalls have been converted into the Next Doctor's living space.)  
NEXT DOCTOR; You were right though, Rosita. The Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen.  
DOCTOR: So, you live here?  
NEXT DOCTOR: A temporary base, until we rout the enemy. The Tardis is magnificent, but it's hardly a home.  
DOCTOR: And where's the Tardis now?  
NEXT DOCTOR: In the yard.  
DOCTOR: Er, what's all this luggage?  
NEXT DOCTOR: Evidence. The property of Jackson Lake, the first man to be murdered. Oh, but my new friend is a fighter, Rosita, much like myself. He faced the Cybermen with a cutlass. I'm not ashamed to say, he was braver than I. He was quite brilliant.  
(The Doctor scans the luggage.)  
NEXT DOCTOR: Are you whistling again?  
DOCTOR: Yes. Yes, I am, yeah. Yeah.  
(The Doctor mouths shush to Rosita as he puts the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and takes a suitcase off the pile.)  
ROSITA: That's another man's property.  
DOCTOR: Well, a dead man's.  
(He opens the suitcase.)  
DOCTOR: How did you two meet, then?  
ROSITA: He saved my life. Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this creature came out of the shadows. A man made of metal. I thought I was going to die. And then, there he was. The Doctor. Can you help him, sir? He has such terrible dreams. Wakes at night in such a state of terror.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Come now, Rosita. With all the things a Time Lord has seen, everything he's lost, he may surely have bad dreams.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Oh, now. Look. Jackson Lake had an infostamp.  
NEXT DOCTOR: But how? Is that significant?  
DOCTOR: Doctor, the answer to all this is in your Tardis. Can we see it?  
NEXT DOCTOR: Mister Smith and Mister Williams, it would be my honour.

NEXT DOCTOR: There she is. My transport through time and space. The Tardis.  
(An elaborately patterned, but mostly blue, Montgolfier.)  
DOCTOR: You've got a balloon.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Tardis. S. It stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developed In Style. Do you see?  
DOCTOR: Well, I do now. I like it. Good Tardis. Brilliant. Nice one. And is it inflated by gas, yeah?  
NEXT DOCTOR: We're adjacent to the Mutton Street Gasworks. I pay them a modest fee. Good work, Jed.  
(He slaps a strapping young man on the shoulder and hands him a big five pound note. I know that because it is white.)  
JED: Glad to be of service, sir.  
DOCTOR: You've got quite a bit of money.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Oh, you get nothing for nothing. How's that ripped panel, Jed?  
JED: All repaired. Should work a treat. You never know, maybe tonight's the night, Doctor. Imagine it, seeing Christmas from above.  
NEXT DOCTOR: Not just yet, I think. One day, I will ascend. One day soon.  
(Jed leaves.)  
DOCTOR: You've never actually been up?  
ROSITA: He dreams of leaving, but never does.  
NEXT DOCTOR: I can depart in the Tardis once London is safe. And finally, when I'm up there. Think of it, John. The time and the space.  
DOCTOR: The perfect escape. Do you ever wonder what you're escaping from?  
NEXT DOCTOR: With every moment.  
DOCTOR: Then do you want me to tell you? Because I think I've worked it out now. How you became The Doctor. What do you think? Do you want to know?

(The four men face Miss Hartigan. They all have blinkies in their ears.)  
HARTIGAN: Mister Cole, Mister Scoones, Mister Fetch and Mister Milligan, you have your instructions and the Court of the CyberKing is waiting. First of all, let's just see. A little test. Turn right. Turn left. And face me. Oh, I could do this forever. But now, set about your appointed tasks, and bring them to me.  
(The men walk off. Miss Hartigan gets into a hackney cab and a Cybershade drives her away.)

DOCTOR: The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here, the Cybermen were fought, and they were beaten. And they were sent into a howling wilderness called The Void, locked inside forever more. But then a greater battle rose up, so great that everything inside the Void perished. But, as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. And they found you.  
NEXT DOCTOR: I fought them, I know that. But what happened?  
DOCTOR: At the same time, another man came to London. Mister Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage, money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But he found the Cybermen too. And just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an infostamp.  
NEXT DOCTOR: But he's dead. Jackson Lake is dead. The Cybermen murdered him.  
DOCTOR: You said no body was ever found. And you kept all his suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them. I told you the answer was in the fob watch. Can I see?  
(The Next Doctor hands the watch to the Doctor. The case is plain except for two initials.)  
DOCTOR: J L. The watch is Jackson Lake's.  
ROSITA: Jackson Lake is you, sir?  
LAKE: But I'm the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: You became the Doctor because the infostamp you picked up was a book about one particular man.  
(The Doctor projects the infostamp onto the wall. We see dear old William Hartnell, then Patrick and all the others.)  
DOCTOR: The Cybermen's database. Stolen from the Daleks inside the Void, I'd say, but it's everything you could want to know about the Doctor.  
(The images get to number ten.)  
LAKE: That's you.  
DOCTOR: Time Lord, Tardis, enemy of the Cybermen. The one and the only. You see, the infostamp must have backfired. Streamed all that information about me right inside your head.  
LAKE: I am nothing but a lie.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. Infostamps are just facts and figures. All that bravery. Saving Rosita, defending London town, hmm? And the invention. Building a Tardis. That's all you.  
LAKE: And what else? Tell me what else.  
DOCTOR: There's still something missing, isn't there?  
LAKE: I demand you tell me, sir. Tell me what they took.  
DOCTOR: Sorry. Really, I am so sorry, but that's an awful lot of luggage for one man. Because an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state, where the mind just runs away because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become someone else, because Jackson Lake had lost so much.  
(A church bell tolls the hours.)  
ROSITA: Midnight. Christmas Day.  
LAKE: I remember. Oh, my God.  
LAKE [memory]: Caroline, get out!  
LAKE: Caroline. They killed my wife. They killed her.  
(The infostamp beeps. The button on the end is lit up. And there are more of them in a trunk.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, you found a whole cache of infostamps.  
ROSITA: But what is it? What's that noise?  
ANTHONY: Activation. A call to arms. The Cybermen are moving!  
(The Doctor runs outside, and sees marching shadows against a wall.)  
LAKE: The Doctor needs help. I learnt that much about him. There should be someone at his side. Now go. Go.  
(Rosita leaves.)

{It is children, not Cybermen, marching past.}  
ROSITA: What is it? What's happening? That's Mister Cole. He's Master of the Hazel Street Workhouse. Maybe he's taking them to prayers.  
DOCTOR: Oh, nothing as holy as that.  
(The Doctor catches up with Cole.)  
DOCTOR: Can you hear me? Hello? No? Mister Cole, you seem to have something in your ear. Now, this might hurt a bit, but if I can just  
(A Cybershade growls nearby.)  
DOCTOR: Ah. They're on guard. Can't risk a fight. Not with the children.  
ROSITA: But where are they going?  
JED: They all need a good whipping, if you ask me. There's tons of them. I've just seen another lot coming down from the Ingleby Workhouse down Broadback Lane.  
DOCTOR: Where's that?  
ROSITA: This way.

(They watch the children being walked past.)  
ROSITA: There's dozens of them.  
DOCTOR: But what for?

(The children stop outside a large pair of double doors. Suddenly it is opened by a Cyberman.)  
SCOONES: You will continue. You will enter the Court of the CyberKing. March. That is an order. March!  
(Cybershades stop the children from scattering.)

(Lake starts searching the luggage.)  
LAKE: Where is it? Where is it?

ROSITA: That's the door to the sluice. All the sewage runs through there, straight into the Thames.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, that's too well guarded. We'll have to find another way in.  
(But they are spotted by two more Cybermen on guard.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa! That's cheating, sneaking up. Do you have your legs on silent?  
HARTIGAN: So, what do we have here?  
DOCTOR: Listen. Just walk towards me slowly. Don't let them touch you.  
HARTIGAN: Oh, but they wouldn't hurt me, my fine boys. They are my knights in shining armour, quite literally.  
DOCTOR: Even if they've converted you, that's not a Cyber speech pattern. You've still got free will. I'm telling you, step away.  
HARTIGAN: There's been no conversion, sir. No one's ever been able to change my mind. The Cybermen offered me the one thing I wanted. Liberation.  
ROSITA: Who are you?  
HARTIGAN: You can be quiet. I doubt he paid you to talk. More importantly, who are you, sir, with such intimate knowledge of my companions.  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.  
CYBERMAN: Incorrect. You do not correspond to our image of the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, but that's because your database got corrupted. Oh, look, look, look. Check this. The Doctor's infostamp.  
(He throws it to a Cyberman.)  
DOCTOR: Plug it in. Go on. Download.  
CYBERMAN: The core has been damaged. This infostamp would damage Cyberunits.  
DOCTOR: Oh, well. Nice try.  
CYBERMAN: Core repaired. Download.  
(The Cyberman plugs the infostamp into its chest.)  
CYBERMAN: You are the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Hello.  
CYBERMAN: You will be deleted.  
DOCTOR: No, no. Oh, but let me die happy. Tell me, what do you need those children for?  
HARTIGAN: What are children ever needed for? They're a workforce.  
DOCTOR: But for what?  
HARTIGAN: Very soon now, the whole Empire will see. And they will bow down in worship.  
DOCTOR: And it's all been timed for Christmas Day. Was that your idea, Miss ?  
HARTIGAN: Hartigan. Yes. The perfect day for a birth, with a new message for the people. Only this time, it won't be the words of a man.  
DOCTOR: The birth of what?  
HARTIGAN: A birth, and a death. Namely, yours. Thank you, Doctor. I'm glad to have been part of your very last conversation. Now, delete them.  
CYBERMAN: Delete.  
(The Cybermen stomp forward, then their heads light up and they collapse. Jackson Lake is wearing a bandolier of infostamps.)  
LAKE: At your service, Doctor.  
HARTIGAN: Shades! Shades!  
DOCTOR: Run! Come on!  
HARTIGAN: Shades!  
ROSITA: One last thing.  
(Rosita hits Hartigan, and she falls.)  
DOCTOR: Can I say, I completely disapprove. Come on.  
(The Doctor, Rosita and Lake run off. The Cybershades run to their mistress.)  
HARTIGAN: Get off me. I said, get off. Tell your masters we're not waiting till dawn. The CyberKing will rise tonight!

DOCTOR: That stronghold down by the river. I need to find a way in.  
LAKE: I'm ahead of you. My wife and I were moving to London so I could take up a post at the university. And while my memory is still not intact, this was in the luggage. The deeds. Fifteen Latimer Street. And if I discovered the Cybermen there, in the cellar, then  
DOCTOR: That might be our way in. Brilliant.  
LAKE: There's still more. I remember the cellar and my wife, but I swear there was something else in that room. If we can find that, perhaps that's the key to defeating these invaders. So, onwards!  
DOCTOR: Maybe you should go back  
ROSITA: Don't even try.

CYBERLEADER: You have wisdom. If the Doctor is planning to intervene, then the Ascension will commence immediately.  
HARTIGAN: Excellent. And as for you, Mister Cole, Mister Scoones, Mister Fetch and Mister Milligan, your work is done.  
(She moves a lever and their earpieces electrocute the men.)  
HARTIGAN: Children! Pay attention. Now let the new Industrial Revolution begin. I want to see you work!  
(The children turn capstans and stoke boilers in the engine house.)  
CYBERLEADER: Energy levels sixty percent and rising. Soon the CyberKing will awake.  
HARTIGAN: Then show me.

(A Cyberman stands guard at the bottom of the cellar steps at 15 Latimer Street.)  
CYBERMAN: Delete.  
(Lake zaps it with an infostamp. The Doctor runs over to a high tech device in the middle of the room.)  
DOCTOR: It must've been guarding this. A Dimension Vault. Stolen from the Daleks again. That's how the Cybermen travelled through time. Jackson, is this it? The thing you couldn't remember?  
LAKE: I don't think so. I just can't see. It's like it's hidden.  
DOCTOR: Not enough power. Come on! Avanti!

(A drawbridge leads to an electrical chair with two Cybermen standing either side.)  
HARTIGAN: Oh, that is magnificent. That is royalty, indeed. And that's quite a throne. Oh, you will look resplendent.  
CYBERLEADER: The chair you designate as throne is not intended for me. My function is to serve the CyberKing, not to become the CyberKing.  
HARTIGAN: Then who sits there?  
(The CyberLeader looks at her.)  
HARTIGAN: No! Now, just. I think if you remember correctly you said I was to be heralded.  
CYBERLEADER: All hail the CyberKing.  
ALL: All hail the CyberKing.  
HARTIGAN: But you promised me. You said I would never be converted.  
CYBERLEADER: That was designated a lie.

(Remarkably dry and rat-free.)  
ROSITA: What do the Cybermen want?  
DOCTOR: They want us. That's what Cybermen are. Human beings with their brains put into metal shells. They want every living thing to be like them.

(Mercy Hartigan has been secured to the throne.)  
HARTIGAN: You can't do this to me!  
CYBERLEADER: Incorrect. It is done.  
HARTIGAN: But I would have served you anyway!  
CYBERLEADER: Your mind is riven with anger and abuse and revenge. These have no place in a Cybermind. Activate. Emotions have tormented you all of your life. Now you will be set free. This is your liberation.  
HARTIGAN: Oh, for the love of God, have you no pity?  
CYBERLEADER: Correct.  
(An open faced brass helmet descends, and Miss Hartigan is converted.)  
CYBERLEADER: A CyberKing is born.  
ALL: All hail the CyberKing.  
(Hartigan opens her eyes. They are completely black.)

(The Doctor, Lake; Rosita & Anthony look down on the child labourers from a sewer opening high in the wall.)  
ANTHONY: Upon my soul.  
ROSITA: What is it?  
DOCTOR: It's an engine. They're generating electricity, but what for?  
LAKE: We can set them free.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

HARTIGAN: Behold such information.

DOCTOR: Power at ninety percent. But if we stop the engine, the power dies down, the Cybermen'll come running. Ooo. Hold on. Power fluctuation. That's not meant to happen.  
LAKE: It's going wrong.  
DOCTOR: No, it's weird. The software's rewriting itself. It's changing.

HARTIGAN: I can see the stars, the worlds beyond, the Vortex of Time itself, and the whole of infinity. Oh, but this is glorious!  
CYBERLEADER: That is incorrect. Glorious is an emotional response.  
HARTIGAN: Exactly. There is so much joy in this machine.  
CYBERLEADER: Joy is not acceptable.  
HARTIGAN: Don't you see? My mind is stronger than you ever thought. It dominates, sir. It dominates you.  
CYBERLEADER: Alert. You are operating beyond the standard parameters.  
HARTIGAN: I am new. The might of your technology combined with my own imagination. Yes! There will be a new race of Cybermen. My Cybermen. Logic and strength combined with fury and passion.  
CYBERLEADER: Diagnosis, system failure. You will be removed from the processor.  
(The Cyberleader steps forward. A beam comes from the top of Hartigan's helmet, and he explodes.)

(The control panel goes bang, too.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa! What the hell's happening? It's out of control.  
LAKE: It's accelerating. Ninety six percent, ninety seven.  
ROSITA: When it reaches a hundred, what about the children?  
ANTHONY: They're disposable. Come on!

HARTIGAN: I am CyberKing. My mind inside the Cybermen. And you will obey me!  
ALL: All hail the CyberKing!

CYBERMAN: Power levels now at one hundred percent. Delete the workforce.

CYBERMAN 2: Delete.  
(A klaxon sounds. The children look around in alarm.)  
CYBERMAN 3: Delete. Delete.  
(The Doctor runs in as Lake zaps the Cyberman, then Rosita takes over.)  
DOCTOR: Right. Now, all of you, out! Do you hear me? That's an order! Every single one of you, run!  
LAKE: All of you, come on, as fast as you can. Come on!  
DOCTOR: There's a hot pie for everyone, if you leg it!  
LAKE: Go!  
DOCTOR: Rosita, get them out of sluice gate. Once you're out, keep running. Far as you can! Come on, come on, come on.  
ROSITA: Turn right at the corner! Fast as you can. And don't stop! Keep running! Keep running!

HARTIGAN: Come, my soldiers. Come to me.  
(The Cybermen march forward.)

ROSITA: Come on! Come on! Keep running! Keep running!

(The Doctor chases some more of the urchins out.)  
DOCTOR: Go! Quick, quick. It's some sort of starter motor, but starting what?  
(Lake watches the last boys leaving, and remembers his wife's death and the Cybermen carrying his son away.)  
FREDERICK [memory] Help! Father! Father! Father  
(Lake sees a little boy stranded on a platform high up on the machine.)  
LAKE: That's my son. My son. Doctor, my son!  
DOCTOR: What?  
LAKE: They took my son. No wonder my mind escaped. Those damned Cybermen, they took my child! But he's alive, Doctor. Frederick!  
DOCTOR: Come on!  
LAKE: No, he's too scared. Stay there! Don't move! I'm coming.  
(An explosion knocks him down.)

HARTIGAN: CyberKing rising.  
(The drawbridge falls away and the stage containing the throne and the Cybermen begins to rise.)

LAKE: I can't get up there. Fred!  
ANTHONY: They've finished with the motor. It's going to blow up.  
LAKE: What are we going to do, Doctor? What are we going to do?  
(The Doctor draws the cutlass he got from the Reverend's house.)  
DOCTOR: Come on, Jackson. You know me.  
(The Doctor grabs hold of a rope and cuts it free from its tether. He goes up into the air and lands on the platform by Frederick.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's it. Hello. Now, hold on tight. Don't let go.  
(Frederick clings on to the Doctor's back as he uses the rope to swing across the vault, then brings the boy down to his father.)  
DOCTOR: Merry Christmas.

ROSITA: Go to St Stephen's. Ask for the Warden, he'll take care of you. Now run! Quickly!  
(Rosita heads back to the sewage works, against the flow of panicking people.)  
MAN: It's under the water! There's something in the Thames!  
(A giant Cyberman is rising up, containing Miss Hartigan and her entourage where its mouth should be.)

(Lake carries young Frederick back to their house.)  
DOCTOR: Head for the street.  
LAKE: Come on, Doctor. Hurry up!  
(The Doctor takes a long thin piece from the Dimension vault.)  
DOCTOR: Gotcha!

(The steampunk Cyberman towers over old London town.)  
HARTIGAN: Behold, I am risen. Witness me, mankind, as CyberKing of all.

DOCTOR: It's a CyberKing.  
LAKE: And a CyberKing is what?  
DOCTOR: It's a ship. Dreadnought class. Front line of an invasion. And inside the chest, a Cyberfactory, ready to convert millions.

HARTIGAN: And I will walk. I will stride across this tiny little world.  
(The giant feet crush buildings and people.)  
HARTIGAN: My people. Why do they not rejoice?  
(It strides up St Martin Le Grand and Aldersgate, missing Saint Paul's Cathedral.)

DOCTOR: Just head south. Take him south. Go to the parkland.  
LAKE: But where are you going?!  
DOCTOR: To stop that thing.  
LAKE: But I should be with you.  
DOCTOR: Jackson, you've got your son. You've got a reason to live.  
LAKE: And you haven't? God save you, Doctor.  
(They part as the CyberKing keeps walking. With those big strides it should be in Islington by now.)

(The Doctor searches the luggage.)  
JED: What the hell is that thing, sir?  
DOCTOR: Oh, good man. Jed, wasn't it? Jed, I need your help!  
JED: I'm not going out there.  
DOCTOR: I'll give you five pound notes.  
JED: Er. All right. What do you want me to do?  
(The Doctor has another bandolier of infostamps.)  
DOCTOR: The Tardis is going to fly.

HARTIGAN: People of the world, now hear me. Your governments will surrender. And if not, then behold my power.  
(The CyberKing turns its arms into megacannons, and shoots indiscriminately.)

(The Doctor climbs into the air balloon's basket.)  
JED: You're flaming bonkers, sir.  
DOCTOR: It's been said before. Now give me.  
(Jed hands over the item from the Dimension vault.)  
DOCTOR: Not enough power. Come on! Jed, let her loose.  
JED: Ever flown one of these before?  
DOCTOR: Nope, never.  
JED: Can I have my money now?  
DOCTOR: Oh, get on with it.

ROSITA: Oh, sir. I thought I'd lost you.  
LAKE: My son, Rosita. This boy is my son.  
(There is an explosion nearby. They duck into a doorway for cover.)

(Jed unties the last rope holding the balloon down, and up she floats.)  
JED: Good luck to you, sir!

LAKE: It's the Tardis. She's flying.  
(The Doctor throws out the sandbags and a picnic hamper.)  
YOUNG MAN: Who the hell is that?  
LAKE: His name, sir, is the Doctor.

CYBERMAN: Attention. Proximity alert.  
HARTIGAN: How is that even possible? Oh, this I would see. Turn!  
(The Doctor readies his infostamps as the CyberKing swings around so that he and it are level, facing each other.)  
HARTIGAN: Excellent. The Doctor. Yet another man come to assert himself against me in the night.  
DOCTOR: Miss Hartigan? I'm offering you a choice. You might have the most remarkable mind this world has ever seen. Strong enough to control the Cybermen themselves.  
HARTIGAN: I don't need you to sanction me.  
DOCTOR: No, but such a mind deserves to live. The Cybermen came to this world using a Dimension vault. I can use that device to find you a home, with no people to convert, but a new world where you can live out your mechanical life in peace.  
HARTIGAN: I have the world below, and it is abundant with so many minds ready to become extensions of me. Why would I leave this place?  
DOCTOR: Because if you don't, I'll have to stop you.  
HARTIGAN: What do you make of me, sir? An idiot?  
DOCTOR: No. The question is, what do you make of me?  
HARTIGAN: Destroy him.  
DOCTOR: You make me into this.  
(The Doctor fires his array of infostamps into Miss Hartigan.)  
HARTIGAN: Then I have made you a failure. Your weapons are useless, sir.  
DOCTOR: I wasn't trying to kill you. All I did was break the Cyber-connection, leaving your mind open. Open, I think, for the first time in far too many years. So you can see. Just look at yourself. Look at what you've done.  
(Mercy Hartigan's eyes have returned to normal. The Cybermen are staring at her.)  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry, Miss Hartigan, but look at what you've become.  
(She screams and realises she is secured to the throne.)  
DOCTOR: I'm so sorry.  
(She continues to scream. Electricity dances around the Cybermen and they all explode. She also vanishes. The CyberKing begins to sway.)

LAKE: He's killed it! Whatever he did, he's killed it.  
(Explosions go off inside the CyberKing.)  
ROSITA: But it's going to fall!  
(Much screaming and running away.)

(The Dimension vault thing beeps.)  
DOCTOR: Ooo, now you're ready.  
(He aims it at the CyberKing. Swirls of energy surround it and it vanishes.)

LAKE: Well, I'd say he used that Dimension vault to transfer the wreckage of the CyberKing into the Time Vortex, t here to be harmlessly disintegrated. Oh, I've picked up a lot. Ah, but here. Ladies and gentlemen, I know that man, that Doctor on high. And I know that he has done this deed a thousand times. But not once. No, sir, not once, not ever, has he ever been thanked. But no more. For I say to you, on this Christmas morn, bravo, sir! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo, sir!  
(Up in the sky, the Doctor hears the cheers and applause, and waves back, ringing the basket's bell.)  
LAKE: Bravo, Doctor.

LAKE: The city will recover, as London always does. Though the events of today will be history, spoken of for centuries to come.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Funny that.  
LAKE: And a new history begins for me. I find myself a widower, but with my son and with a good friend.  
DOCTOR: Now, take care of that one. She's marvellous.  
LAKE: Frederick will need a nursemaid and I can think of none better. But you're welcome to join us. We thought we might all dine together at the Traveller's Halt. A Christmas feast in celebration, and in memory of those we have lost. You won't stay?  
DOCTOR: Like I said, you know me.  
LAKE: No I don't think anyone does.  
(He sees the real Tardis underneath the archway.)  
LAKE: Oh! And this is it. Oh! Oh, if I might, Doctor. One last adventure?  
DOCTOR: Oh, be our guest.

LAKE: Oh. Oh my word. Oh. Oh, goodness me. Well. But this is, but this is nonsense.  
DOCTOR: Well, that's one word for it.  
LAKE: Complete and utter, wonderful nonsense. How very, very silly. Oh, no. I can't bear it. Oh, it's causing my head to ache. No. No, no, no, no, no, no

LAKE: Oh! Oh, gracious. That's quite enough. I take it this is goodbye.  
DOCTOR: Onwards and upwards.  
LAKE: Tell me one thing. All those facts and figures I saw of the Doctor's life, you were never alone. All those bright and shining companions. But not any more?  
DOCTOR: No.  
LAKE: Might I ask why not?  
DOCTOR: They leave. Because they should. Or they find someone else. And some of them, some of them forget me. I suppose in the end, they break my heart.  
LAKE: That offer of Christmas dinner. It's no longer a request, it's a demand. In memory of those we've lost.  
DOCTOR: Oh, go on then.  
LAKE: Really?  
ANTHONY: Just this once. You've actually gone and changed our mind. Not many people can do that. Jackson, if anyone had to be the Doctor, I'm glad it was you.  
LAKE: The feast awaits. Come with me. Walk this way.  
DOCTOR: We certainly will. Merry Christmas to you, Jackson.  
LAKE: Merry Christmas indeed, Doctor.


	9. Planet Of The Dead

DOCTOR WHO SERIES FOUR EPISODE FIFTEEN – PLANET OF THE DEAD (EASTER 2009 SPECIAL)

(London, night. In a top-notch museum, armed security guards are taking up their positions around a golden goblet on a stand.)  
GUARD: Positions.  
(He enters the key code 654 into a pad and turns a lever. A series of lasers surround the artefact.)  
GUARD: Night, boys.  
(He leaves. A hole is opened in the cupola overhead and a masked figure lowers itself on a set of wires, switches the contents of a bag for the goblet and goes back up. One of the guards hears a noise and turns around to see a golden novelty cat waving a paw at him. The thief runs along a corridor then takes off her mask. An alarm sounds and the lights come on.)

(She goes outside into an alleyway to see a man next to what is presumably her getaway car being arrested.)  
CHRISTINA: Sorry, lover.  
(She runs through the streets, seeing police everywhere.)  
POLICEMAN: We've got the place surrounded, sir.  
(The route 200 bus to Victoria pulls up at a stop.)

CHRISTINA: Hello. I'm so terribly sorry. That card paying device thing. That's a Lobster card, am I right?  
DRIVER: Oyster card.  
CHRISTINA: Ah. Well, that's the problem, you see. I only use my Oyster when there's an R in the month.  
DRIVER: It's April.  
(The policeman in charge is nearby.)  
MACMILLAN: Go, go, go.  
(Christina takes off her earrings.)  
CHRISTINA: Diamonds. Genuine. Drive.  
DRIVER: Works for me.  
POLICEMAN: No sign of her.  
(Christina takes her seat. A man in a long brown coat and wearing plimsolls and a man in a black leather jacket and a green shirt get on board.)  
DRIVER: You're just in time, mate.  
(The man swipes his card and the doors close. The bus moves off. The man sits next to Christina and offers her a piece of his chocolate egg.)  
DOCTOR: Hello, I'm the Doctor and next to me is Anthony. Happy Easter.

MACMILLAN: Right, close off the area. Get all these people cleared. She has got to be here somewhere.  
POLICEMAN: Robinson, clear the roads. Get the whole place sealed off.  
(The bus drives past the Detective Inspector.)  
MACMILLAN: She's on the bus! She's on the. Kevin, get the car. It's definitely her. Come on. Move it. Jackson, follow that bus.

DOCTOR: The funny thing is, I don't often do Easter. I can never find it. It's always at a different time. Although I remember the original. Between you and me, what really happened was.  
(Beep, beep.)  
DOCTOR: Oh. Sorry, hold on to that for me. Actually, go on, have it. Finish it. It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth.  
(The Doctor produces a hand-held gizmo which has lit up.)  
DOCTOR: Ah. Oh, we've got excitation. I'm picking up something very strange.  
CHRISTINA: I know the feeling.

MACMILLAN: All units in pursuit registration Whisky nine seven four Golf Hotel Mike. They're heading for the Gladwell Road Tunnel. Please stop all traffic. Seal off the north end.

OPERATOR: The bus has entered the south entrance of the tunnel. Officers in pursuit. Units now arriving at the north entrance.

DENNISON: Tango one eight three up at the far end, sir. I've sealed off the exit. There's no way out. Over.

MACMILLAN: I'm right behind. We've got her.

DOCTOR: Rhondium particles, that's what we're looking for. This thing detects them. Look, this should to round, that little dish there.  
CHRISTINA: Right now, a way out would come in pretty handy. Can you detect me one of those?  
(The West Indian couple sitting a little way behind on the other side talk.)  
CARMEN: Lou, can you hear them?  
LOU: Hear what, sweetheart?  
CARMEN: The voices. So many voices calling to us. Calling so far.  
DOCTOR: Ah, the little dish is going round.  
CHRISTINA: Fascinating.  
ANTHONY: And round. Whoa.  
(Fritz!)  
(The blonde woman in front brushes the sparks off her hair.)  
ANGELA: Excuse me. Do you mind?  
DOCTOR: Sorry. That was my little dish.  
CHRISTINA: Can't you turn that thing off?  
DOCTOR: What was your name?  
CHRISTINA: Christina.  
DOCTOR: Christina, hold on tight. Everyone, hold on!  
(There is a sudden jolt and everyone is thrown around.)  
CARMEN: Oh, the voices. The voices. They're screaming.  
(Windows break and sparks fly.)  
NATHAN: (young white man) What's going on?  
(A bright light floods the bus then more jolting.)

DENNISON: Tango one eight three. Units in position, sir. Er, sorry to report, but, er, no sign of the bus. Over.

MACMILLAN: It's gone. Right in front of me. The bus has just gone.

MACMILLAN [OC} Over.

(The bus has stopped. Golden light shines in. The Doctor goes outside, followed by Christina and then Anthony.)  
DOCTOR: End of the line. Call it a hunch, but I think we've gone a little bit further than Brixton.  
(The orange sands go stretch to the horizon. An alien is watching them on a monitor. It chitters to its companion.)

LOU: We should get out. Even if that's the Sahara, we can't stay on board this thing.  
CARMEN: I'm not going out there. They're still calling. All around us. The voices are crying.  
LOU: What voices, sweetheart?  
CARMEN: The dead. We're surrounded by the dead.

ANGELA: It's impossible. There are three suns. Three of them.  
BARCLAY: (a young black man) Like when all those planets were up in the sky.  
NATHAN: But it was Earth that moved back then, wasn't it?  
BARCLAY: Oh, man, we're on another world.  
DRIVER: It's still intact, though. Not as bad as it looks, and the chassis's still holding together. My boss is going to murder me.  
ANGELA: Can you still drive it?  
DRIVER: Oh no, no, no. The wheels are stuck. Look at them, they're never going to budge.

MACMILLAN: Dennison, listen. We've sealed off the far end. Nothing is to come through.  
DENNISON: But I don't understand, sir. How can a bus just disappear?

(Christina gets a pair of sunglasses from her rucksack.)  
CHRISTINA: Ready for every emergency.  
(The Doctor sonics his spectacle lenses black (Anthony's too) and examines the sand grains.)  
DOCTOR: Us too.  
CHRISTINA: And what's your name?  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.  
CHRISTINA: Name, not rank.  
DOCTOR: The Doctor.  
CHRISTINA: Surname?  
DOCTOR: The Doctor.  
CHRISTINA: You're called the Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Yes, I am.  
CHRISTINA: That's not a name. That's a psychological condition.  
DOCTOR: Funny sort of sand, this. There's a trace of something else. (he tastes it) Glah. Not good.  
CHRISTINA: Well, it wouldn't be. It's sand.  
DOCTOR: No, it tastes like. Never mind.  
ANTHONY: What is it? What's wrong?  
BARCLAY: Hold on a minute. I saw you two, mate. You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?  
DOCTOR: Oh, humans on buses, always blaming us. Look, look, if you must know, I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole. No danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it.  
DRIVER: But then where is it? There's nothing. There's just sand.  
DOCTOR: All right. You want proof? We drove through this.  
(He throws a handful of sand into the air and a wibbly thing appears both there and -)

MACMILLAN: What the hell was that?

CHRISTINA: And that's?  
ANTHONY: A door. A door in space.  
DRIVER: So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?  
DOCTOR: The bus came through, but we can't.  
DRIVER: Well then, what are we waiting for?  
(The driver runs towards the wibbly thing.)  
DOCTOR: No, no, don't.  
DRIVER: I'm going home, mate!  
DOCTOR: I said don't.  
(The driver enters the wibbly thing and screams. We see him burn briefly and his smoking bones totter out of the tunnel before collapsing.)  
BARCLAY: He was a skeleton, man. He was bones. Just bones.

MACMILLAN: Dennison, er, I think we're out of our depth here. We need experts. Get me UNIT. Emergency code one.

DOCTOR: It was the bus. Look at the damage. That was the bus protecting us. Great big box of metal.  
CHRISTINA: Rather like a Faraday cage?  
NATHAN: Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car, because the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school.  
CHRISTINA: But if we can only travel back inside the bus? A Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open.  
DOCTOR: Well, slightly different dynamics with a wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope.  
CHRISTINA: Then we have to drive five tons of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct?  
DOCTOR: I'd say nine and a half tons, but the point still stands, yes.  
CHRISTINA: Then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline. Which starts with appointing a leader.  
DOCTOR: Yes. At last. Thank you. So.  
CHRISTINA: Well, thank goodness you've got me. Everyone do exactly as I say. Inside the bus immediately.  
NATHAN: Is it safe in there?  
CHRISTINA: I don't think anything's safe any more, but if it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here, I'd say baking is slower. Come on. All of you. Right now. And you. The Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Yes, ma'am.  
CHRISTINA: (to Barclay) Up. Come on.

CHRISTINA: Point five. The crucial thing is, do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more. Point six. Team identification. Names. I'm Christina. This man is apparently the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Hello.  
CHRISTIANA: And sitting next to him is Anthony  
(Anthony waves)  
CHRISTINA: And you?  
NATHAN: Nathan.  
BARCLAY: I'm Barclay.  
ANGELA: Angela. Angela Whittaker.  
LOU: My name's Louis. Everyone calls me Lou. And this is Carmen.  
CHRISTINA: Excellent. Memorise those names. There might be a test. Point seven. Assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you, the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: I thought you were in charge.  
CHRISTINA: I am. And a good leader utilises her strength. You seem to be the brainbox. So, start boxing.  
DOCTOR: Right. So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident.  
CARMEN: No, it wasn't. That thing, the doorway? Someone made it for a reason.  
DOCTOR: How do you know?  
LOU: She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just tell things. We do the lottery twice a week.  
CHRISTINA: You don't look like millionaires.  
LOU: No, but we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift.  
DOCTOR: Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?  
(He has his hand behind his back.)  
CARMEN: Three.  
(He changes it.)  
CARMEN: Four.  
DOCTOR: Very good. Low level psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun. What can you see, Carmen? Tell me, what's out there?  
CARMEN: Something, something is coming. Riding on the wind, and shining.  
DOCTOR: What is it?  
CARMEN: Death. Death is coming.  
ANGELA: We're going to die.  
BARCLAY: I knew it, man. I said so.  
NATHAN: We can't die out here. No one's going to find us.  
CHRISTINA: This isn't exactly helping.  
BARCLAY: You can shut up too. We're not your soldiers.  
CHRISTINA: That's not doing any good.  
LOU: Quiet.  
NATHAN: Will we be bones, like the bus driver?  
CHRISTINA: Stop whimpering, all of you.  
DOCTOR: All right now, stop it. Everyone, stop it! Angela, look at me. Angela? Angela? Answer me one question, Angela. That's it. At me, at me. There we go. Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?  
ANGELA: Doesn't matter now, does it?  
DOCTOR: Answer the question.  
ANGELA: Just home.  
DOCTOR: And what's home?  
ANGELA: Me and Mike. And Suzanne. That's my daughter. She's eighteen.  
DOCTOR: Suzanne. Good. What about you?  
BARCLAY: Don't know. Going round Tina's.  
ANTHONY: Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?  
BARCLAY: Not yet.  
DOCTOR: Good boy. What about you, Nathan?  
NATHAN: Bit strapped for cash. I lost my job last week. I was going to stay in and watch TV.  
DOCTOR: Brilliant. And you two?  
LOU: I was going to cook.  
CARMEN: It's his turn tonight. Then I clear up.  
DOCTOR: What's for tea?  
LOU: Chops. Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special.  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's special, Lou. That is so special. Chops and gravy, mmm. What about you, Christina?  
CHRISTINA: I was going so far away.  
DOCTOR: Far away. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina.  
BARCLAY: Hey.  
DOCTOR: Just think of them. Because that planet out there, all three suns, wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing, compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people. Hold on to that, because we're going to get there. I promise. I'm going to get you home.

(UNIT arrives in force.)  
SERGEANT: Section one, assume positions. Section two, assume positions.  
CORPORAL: Section three, assume positions.  
SOLDIER: Section four, spread out.  
SERGEANT: Take places, intervention mode.  
(The lady African Captain takes charge.)  
MAGAMBO: Isolate the area.  
SOLDIER: Yes, ma'am.  
MAGAMBO: Establish an exclusion zone. Any media, move them back. Any trouble, arrest them,  
SOLDIER 2: Yes, ma'am.  
MAGAMBO: I want the vehicles in the standard Procedure Five layout. All outreach officers will report to me via Sergeant Calhoon, is that understood?  
SOLDIER 3: Yes, ma'am.  
MACMILLAN: Captain, I'm Detective Inspector McMillan.  
MAGAMBO: Clear the area, thank you.  
MACMILLAN: Yes, but I was here when the thing, the bus with the  
MAGAMBO: I've read the report. Now clear the area. Pandovski, get these men out of the zone.  
MACMILLAN: Yes, but there's somebody on board that bus. She's mine.  
PANDOVSKI: Just move back, sir.  
MACMILLAN: All right.  
MAGAMBO: Perimeter guard, stand ready. Stay alert. Any hostile activity, shoot to kill.

(Nathan and Barclay fetch seats from the bus.)  
BARCLAY: Here we go.  
DOCTOR: That's my boys. See, we lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and we reverse into it.  
CHRISTINA: Let some air out of the tyres. Just a little bit. It spreads the weight of the bus, gives you more grip against the sand.  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's good.  
CHRISTINA: Holidays in the Kalahari.  
BARCLAY: Yeah, but those wheels go deep.  
CHRISTINA: Then start digging.  
BARCLAY: With what?  
CHRISTINA: With this.  
(She takes a spade from her rucksack. The Doctor hands it to Barclay.)  
DOCTOR: Got anything else in there?  
CHRISTINA: Try that. It might help with the seats.  
(An axe.)  
NATHAN: Thanks.  
ANGELA: I can't find the keys.  
DOCTOR: Oh no, buses don't have keys. There's a master switch, then it's one button to start, the other one to stop, yeah?  
ANGELA: Right. Hold on. Oh, I've got it. Here we go. Hold tight. Ding, ding.  
(She starts the engine. Graunching sounds come from it so she turns it off.)  
DOCTOR: Ooo, that doesn't sound too good.  
(The Doctor and Christina look at the smoking engine at the back.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, never mind losing half the top deck. You know what's worse? Sand. Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up.  
CHRISTINA: Anyone know mechanics?  
BARCLAY: Me. I did a two week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but  
DOCTOR: Off you go, then. Try stripping the air filter. Fast as you can. Back in two ticks.  
CHRISTINA: Wait a minute. You're the man with all the answers. I'm not letting you out of my sight.  
(The alien watches them walk away from the bus and off into the dunes.)  
DOCTOR: Easier if you left that backpack behind.  
CHRISTINA: Where I go, it goes.  
DOCTOR: A backpack with a spade and an axe. Christina, who's going so far away, and yet scared by the sound of a siren. Who are you?  
CHRISTINA: You can talk. Let's just say we're two equal mysteries.  
DOCTOR: We make quite a couple.  
CHRISTINA: We don't make any sort of couple, thank you very much. Come on then. Tell me. If Carmen's right, if that wormhole's not an accident, then what is it? Has someone done this on purpose?  
DOCTOR: I don't know, but every single instinct of mine is telling me to get off this planet right now.  
CHRISTINA: And do you think we can?  
DOCTOR: I live in hope.  
CHRISTINA: That must be nice. It's Christina de Souza. To be precise, Lady Christina de Souza.  
DOCTOR: Ooo, that's handy, because I'm a Lord.  
CHRISTINA; Seriously? The Lord of where?  
DOCTOR: It's quite a big estate.  
CHRISTINA: No, but there's something more about you. That device you were carrying, and the wormhole. Like you knew. And the way you stride around this place, like.  
DOCTOR: Like?  
CHRISTINA: Like you're not quite  
DOCTOR: Anyway, come on. Allons-y.  
CHRISTINA: Oui, mais pas si nous allons vers un cauchemar.  
DOCTOR: Oh, we were made for each other.  
(They crest another dune.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, don't like the look of that.  
(The horizon is hazy.)  
CHRISTINA: Storm clouds. Must be hundreds of miles away.  
DOCTOR: But getting closer.  
CHRISTINA: If that's a sand storm, we'll get ripped to shreds.  
DOCTOR: It's a storm. Who says it's sand?  
(They run away.)

CARMEN: Closer, and closer, and closer.  
DOCTOR: Where is it?  
BARCLAY: There. There on the seat.  
(Barclay's mobile phone.)  
CHRISTINA: You're hardly going to get a signal. We're on another planet.  
(The Doctor sonics the phone into unlimited roaming.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, just watch me. Right. Now, bit of hush, thank you. Got to remember the number, very important number.  
VOICE [OC]: Hello, Pizza Geronimo?  
DOCTOR: And again. Ah. seven six, not six seven.  
COMPUTER: This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Please select one of the following four options. If you want to  
DOCTOR: Oh, I hate these things.  
ANGELA: If you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person. I saw it on Watchdog.  
DOCTOR: Thank you, Angela.  
WOMAN [OC]: UNIT helpline. Which department would you like?  
DOCTOR: Listen, it's the Doctor. It's me.

CALHOON: Captain. Urgent call, ma'am, relayed direct from HQ.  
MAGAMBO: Who is it?  
CALHOON: It's him, ma'am. It's the Doctor.

MAGAMBO [OC]: Doctor?

MAGAMBO: This is Captain Erisa Magambo. Might I say, sir  
(She salutes.)

MAGAMBO [OC]: It's an honour.  
DOCTOR: Did you just salute?

MAGAMBO: No.

DOCTOR: Erisa, it's about the bus. HQ said you're at the tunnel, yeah?

MAGAMBO: And where are you?

DOCTOR [OC]: I'm on the bus.

DOCTOR: But apart from that, not a clue, except it's very pretty and pretty dangerous.  
MAGAMBO [OC]: A body came through

MAGAMBO: Here. Have you sustained any more fatalities?

DOCTOR: No, and we're not going to, but I'm stuck. I haven't got the Tardis, and I need to analyse that wormhole.

MAGAMBO: We have a scientific advisor on site. Doctor Malcolm Taylor.

MAGAMBO [OC]: Just the man you need. He's a genius.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Oh, is he? We'll see about that.  
MAGAMBO: It's the Doctor.  
TAYLOR: No, I'm all right now, thanks. It was just a bit of a sore throat. Although I've got to be honest, a cup of tea might be nice.  
MAGAMBO: It's the Doctor.  
(She holds out the mobile phone.)  
TAYLOR: Do you mean the Doctor Doctor?

MAGAMBO [OC]: I know. We all want to meet him one day, but

MAGAMBO: We all know what that day will bring.  
DOCTOR [OC]: I can hear everything you're saying.  
TAYLOR: Hello, Doctor?

TAYLOR [OC]: Oh, my goodness!  
DOCTOR: Yes, I am. Hello, Malcolm.

TAYLOR: The Doctor. Cor blimey. I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you. I mean, I've read all the files.

DOCTOR: Really? What was your favourite, the giant robot? No, no, hold on. Let's sort out that wormhole. Excuse me.

MAGAMBO: On speakerphone, please. I don't want anyone keeping secrets.

DOCTOR: Malcolm, something's not making sense here. I've got a storm and a wormhole, and I can't help thinking there's a connection. I need a complete full range analysis

DOCTOR [OC]: Of that wormhole. The whole thing.  
TAYLOR: Well, I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator. I thought it could measure

TAYLOR [OC]: The energy signature.  
DOCTOR: No. No, no, no, no, no. That'll never work. Listen.  
TAYLOR [OC]: It's quite extraordinary, though.

TAYLOR: I'm measuring an oscillation of fifteen Malcolms per second.

DOCTOR: Fifteen what?

TAYLOR: Fifteen Malcolms. It's my own little term. A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm.

DOCTOR: You named a unit of measurement after yourself?

TAYLOR: Well, it didn't do Mister Watt any harm. Furthermore, one hundred Malcolms equals a Bernard.  
DOCTOR [OC]: And who's that

DOCTOR: Your dad?

TAYLOR: Don't be ridiculous. That's Quatermass.

DOCTOR: Right. Fine. But before I die of old age, which in my case would be quite an achievement, so congratulations on that

DOCTOR [OC]: Is there anyone else I can talk to?  
TAYLOR: No, no, no, no, but listen. I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image.

DOCTOR: You did what?

TAYLOR: Is that wrong?

DOCTOR: No. Malcolm, that's brilliant. So you can actually measure the wormhole. Okay.

DOCTOR [OC]: I admit that is genius.  
TAYLOR: The Doctor called me a genius.  
MAGAMBO; I know. I heard.

DOCTOR: Now, run a capacity scan.

DOCTOR [OC]: I need a full report. Call me back when you've done it. And Malcolm?

DOCTOR: You're my new best friend.

TAYLOR: And you're mine too, sir.

DOCTOR: Barclay, I'm holding on to this.  
BARCLAY: Hey, you'd better bring it back.  
(The Doctor and Christina leave the bus. Nathan is still patiently trying to dig out the wheels.)

TAYLOR: You're, you're mine. He's gone. He's gone.

(The aliens watch the Doctor and Christina trudge out to the dunes again to take pictures of the approaching storm.)  
DOCTOR: Send this back to Earth. See if Malcolm can analyse the storm.  
CHRISTINA: There's something in those clouds. Something shining. Look.  
DOCTOR: Like metal. Why would there be metal in a storm?

CARMEN: So fast and strong. They ride the storm. They are the storm.  
LOU: But what are they?  
CARMEN: They devour.

CHRISTINA: Did you hear something?  
DOCTOR: Hold on. Busy.  
CHRISTINA: There was a noise, like a sort of.  
(Something looks at them with multifaceted eyes.)  
CHRISTINA: Doctor.  
(An alien is standing on the skyline.)

CARMEN: There's something new.

(The alien, a biped with an insect head, chitters and points a weapon. The Doctor replies in clicks and chitters.)  
DOCTOR: That's wait. I shout wait, people usually wait.  
CHRISTINA: You speak the language?  
DOCTOR: Every language. (chitters) That's begging for mercy.  
(The alien gestures with its weapon.)  
CHRISTINA: That means move.  
DOCTOR: Ooo, you're learning.  
CHRISTINA: These fly things, they must be responsible. They brought us here.  
(They are taken to a wreck in the desert.)  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. Look at the ship. It's a wreck. They crashed, just like us.

CHRISTINA: Oh, but this place is freezing.  
DOCTOR: Mmm. The hull's made of photafine steel. Turns cold when it's hot. Boiling desert outside, freezing ship inside. Since I met you, Christina, we've been through all the extremes.  
CHRISTINA: That's how I like things, extreme.  
DOCTOR: Oh, this is beautiful. Intact, it must have been magnificent. A proper streamlined deep spacer.  
CHRISTINA: I'll remember that as I'm being slowly tortured. At least I'm bleeding on the floor of a really well designed spaceship.  
(Two aliens chitter at them. One of them touches a round purple device on his overall.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, right, good. Yes. Hello. That's a telepathic translator. He can understand us.  
CHRISTINA: Still sounds like gibberish to me.  
DOCTOR: That's what I said. He can understand us. It doesn't work the other way round. (translates) You will suffer for your crimes, etcetera. You have committed an act of violence against the Tritovore race. Tritovores. They're called Tritovores. You came here in the two hundred to destroy us. Sorry, what's the two hundred?  
CHRISTINA: It's the bus. Number two hundred. They mean the bus.  
DOCTOR: Oh. No, look, I think you're making the same mistake Christina did. I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is Christina. The Honourable Lady Christina. At least I hope she's honourable. We got pulled through that wormhole. The two hundred doesn't look like that normally. It's broken, just the same as you.  
(The alien lowers his weapon.)  
CHRISTINA: What are they doing?  
DOCTOR: They believe me.  
CHRISTINA: What, as simple as that?  
DOCTOR: I've got a very honest face. And the translator says I'm telling the truth. Plus the face. Right. So, first things first. There's a very strange storm heading our way. Can you send out a probe? Oh, they've lost power. Hmm, the crash knocked the mainline crystallography out of synch. But if I can jiggle it back.  
(He kicks the machine and it comes to life.)  
DOCTOR: I thank you. Yes, I am. Frequently. Okey doke, let's launch that probe.  
(They look at an image that zooms in to the planet.)  
DOCTOR: The Scorpion Nebula. We're on the other side of the universe. Just what you wanted. So far away. The planet of San Helios.  
CHRISTINA: And that's us? We're on another world.  
DOCTOR: We have been for quite a while.  
CHRISTINA: I know, but seeing it like that.  
DOCTOR: It's good, isn't it?  
CHRISTINA; Wonderful.  
DOCTOR: The Tritovores were going to trade with San Helios. Population of one hundred billion. Plenty of waste matter for them to absorb.  
CHRISTINA: By waste matter, you mean  
DOCTOR: They feed off what others leave behind from their behind, if you see what I mean. It's perfectly natural. They are flies.  
CHRISTINA: Charming. Just remind me never to kiss them.  
DOCTOR: San Helios City.  
CHRISTINA: That's amazing. But you've seen this sort of thing before, haven't you?  
DOCTOR: Thousands of times.  
CHRISTINA; That Lordship of yours. The Lord of where, exactly?  
DOCTOR; Of Time. I come from a race of people called Time Lords.  
CHRISTINA: You're an alien?  
DOCTOR: Yeah. But you don't have to kiss me either.  
CHRISTINA: You look human.  
DOCTOR: You look Time Lord. Anyway.  
CHRISTINA: So if that's San Helios, all we need to do is find that city. They can help us.  
DOCTOR: I don't think it's that simple. We're in the city right now.  
CHRISTINA: But it's sand. That first image, the temples and things, what's that then, ancient history?  
(The alien chitters.)  
DOCTOR: The image was taken last year.  
CHRISTINA: It became a desert in one year?  
DOCTOR: I said there was something in the sand. The city, the oceans, the mountains, the wildlife, and a hundred billion people turned to sand. All those voices in Carmen's head. She's hearing them die.  
CHRISTINA: But I've got sand in my hair. That's dead people. Oh, that's disgusting. Oh.  
DOCTOR: Something destroyed the whole of San Helois.  
CHRISTINA: Yes, but in my hair.  
(The phone rings.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Malcolm, tell me the bad news.  
TAYLOR: Oh, you are clever. It is bad news. It's the wormhole, Doctor. It's getting bigger.

TAYLOR [OC]: We've gone way past

TAYLOR: One hundred Bernards. I haven't invented a name for that.  
DOCTOR [OC]: How can it get bigger by itself?  
TAYLOR: Well, that's why I'm phoning. You'll work it out, if I know you, sir.  
MAGAMBO: Doctor, we estimate the circumference of your invisible wormhole is now four miles

MAGAMBO [OC]: Heading upwards. I've grounded all flights above London.

MAGAMBO: We can't risk anyone else falling through.

DOCTOR: Good work, both of you.

MAGAMBO: But I have to know. Does that wormhole

MAGAMBO [OC]: Constitute a danger to this planet?  
(Beep.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, sorry. Call waiting. Got to go.

MAGAMBO: Call waiting?  
TAYLOR: He's a devil, that one.

DOCTOR: Yeah?

NATHAN: Doctor, it's Nathan.

NATHAN [OC]: We got those duckboard things down, but

ANGELA: It's my fault.  
NATHAN: No, it's not. Don't say that.

DOCTOR: Why, what's happened?

NATHAN: We kept on turning the engine, but, we're out of petrol. Used it all up. Even if we can get those wheels out

NATHAN [OC]: This bus is never going to move.  
CHRISTINA: What is it, what's wrong? Doctor, tell me.  
NATHAN [OC]: You promised you'd get us home. Doctor?

NATHAN: Are you still there?

CHRISTINA: Doctor, tell me. What did he say?  
DOCTOR: It's the probe. It's reached the storm.  
CHRISTINA: And what's he saying?  
DOCTOR: It's not a storm.  
(An image of stingrays flying through the air.)  
CHRISTINA: It's a swarm. Millions of them.  
DOCTOR: Billions. Oh, we've lost the probe. I think it got eaten. Everything on this planet gets eaten.  
CHRISTINA: How far away is that swarm?  
DOCTOR: A hundred miles. But at that speed, it'll be here in twenty minutes. No, no, no, they're not just coming for us. They want the wormhole.  
CHRISTINA: They're heading for Earth?  
DOCTOR: Show the analysis. Incredible. They swarm out of a wormhole, strip the planet bare, then move on to the next world. Start the life cycle all over again.  
CHRISTINA: So, they make the wormholes?  
DOCTOR: They must do.  
CHRISTINA: But how? They don't exactly look like technicians. And if the wormhole belongs to them, why are they a hundred miles away?  
DOCTOR: Because they need to be? No, that's bonkers. Hang on. Yes. Oh, do you see? Billions of them, flying in formation, all around the planet. Round and round and round, faster and faster and faster, till they generate a rupture in space. The speed of them, and the numbers, and the size, all of that rips the wormhole into existence.  
CHRISTINA: And the wormhole's getting bigger?  
DOCTOR: Because they're getting closer.  
CHRISTINA: But how do they get through? Because that wormhole's a killer. We've seen it.  
DOCTOR; No, no, no, look. See the exoskeleton.  
CHRISTINA: Metal?  
DOCTOR: They've got bones of metal. They eat metal and extrude it into the exoskeleton. So their velocity makes the wormhole, then their body makes it safe. Perfect design.  
CHRISTINA: Those things are going to turn the entire Earth into a desert. So why exactly are you smiling?  
DOCTOR: Worse it gets, the more I love it.  
CHRISTINA: Me too.

(The occupants hear a noise.)  
NATHAN: It sounds like a storm.  
ANGELA: If it rains, we've got water.  
CARMEN: No water. All of it dust. But the girl.  
LOU: Don't now, sweetheart. What girl?  
CARMEN: The girl. She will fly.

CHRISTINA: The thing is, Doctor, you're missing the obvious. We came here through the wormhole, yes? But our Tritovore friends didn't. They came here to trade with San Helios. Therefore, the question is, why did they crash?  
DOCTOR: Ah, good question. What a team. Like she said, why did you crash?  
(The Tritovores take them to a large hole in the spaceship.)

DOCTOR: Oh, yes. Gravity well. Look, goes all the way down to the engine. So what happened? He says the drive system stalled. Ten miles up, they fell out of the sky. But what caused that?  
CHRISTINA: Which means no idea.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. But wait a minute. That's a crystal nucleus down there, yes? And it looks like it survived the crash. If the crystal's intact? Oh, yes. That's better than diesel.  
CHRISTINA: What, you can use the crystal to move the bus?  
DOCTOR: I think so. The spaceship's a write-off, but the two hundred's small enough.  
CHRISTINA: How does a crystal drive a bus?  
DOCTOR: In a super clever outer-spacey way. Just trust me. There's the crystal! It's fallen to the bottom of the well. Have you got access shafts? All frozen? Well, maybe I can open them. Ah! Internal comms. Put that on.  
(The Doctor hands Christina a bluetooth unit.)  
DOCTOR: You stay here. Keep an eye on the shaft. Tell me if anything happens.  
(Christina sits at the edge of the gravity well and looks down as the Doctor runs back through the spaceship.)

DOCTOR: If I can use that sunlight to start the automatic maintenance. Christina? If you see a panel opening in that shaft, let me know.

(Christina is buckling on her harness.)  
CHRISTINA: Nothing yet.

DOCTOR: Anything now?

CHRISTINA: Afraid not.

(The Doctor connects various cables together.)  
DOCTOR: Any sign of movement?

CHRISTINA: Nope.

DOCTOR: How's that?

(She's not even looking down the shaft to check.)  
CHRISTINA: Nothing.

DOCTOR: Any result?

(She has her pulley rigged up.)  
CHRISTINA: Not a dickie bird. So let me get this right. You need that crystal? Then consider it done.

DOCTOR: Why, what do you mean? Christina? Christina!

CHRISTINA: The aristocracy survives for a reason. We're ready for anything.  
(Christina dives into the shaft just as the Doctor runs in.)  
DOCTOR: No!  
(He sonics her pulley to stop.)  
DOCTOR: Come on. Come on, come on, come on. That's better.  
CHRISTINA: I decide when I stop, thank you.  
DOCTOR: You're about to hit the security grid. Look.  
(Lots of energy crackling across the shaft.)  
CHRISTINA; Excellent. So what do I do?  
DOCTOR: Try the big red button.  
(The security grid goes out.)  
CHRISTINA: Well done.  
DOCTOR: Now come back up. I can do that.  
CHRISTINA: Oh, don't you wish.  
DOCTOR: Slowly.  
CHRISTINA: Yes, sir.  
(Christina continues down head first.)  
DOCTOR: Quite the mystery, aren't you? Lady Christina de Souza, carrying a winch in her bag.  
CHRISTINA: No stranger than you, spaceman.  
DOCTOR: I had this friend, once. She called me spaceman.  
CHRISTINA: And was she right? Do you zoom about the place in a rocket?  
DOCTOR: Well, a little blue box. Travels in more than space. It can journey through time, Christina. Oh, the places I've been. World War One. Creation of the universe. End of the universe. The war between China and Japan. And the Court of King Athelstan in 924 AD.  
(He takes the stolen goblet out of her rucksack.)  
DOCTOR: But I don't remember you being there. So what are you doing with this?  
CHRISTINA: Excuse me. A gentleman never goes through a lady's possessions.  
DOCTOR: It's the Cup of Athelstan, given to the first King of Britain as a coronation gift from Hywel, King of the Welsh. But it's been held in the International Gallery for two hundred years, which makes you, Lady Christina, a thief.  
CHRISTINA: I like to think I liberated it.  
DOCTOR: Don't tell me you need the money.  
CHRISTINA: Daddy lost everything. Invested his fortune in the Icelandic banks.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. If you're short of cash, you rob a bank. Stealing this? That's a lifestyle.  
CHRISTINA: I take it you disapprove?  
DOCTOR: Absolutely. Except. That little blue box, I stole it from my own people.  
CHRISTINA: Good boy. You were right. We're quite a team.  
(Roar.)  
CHRISTINA: What the blazes was that?  
DOCTOR: We never did find out why the ship crashed. Christina, I think you should come back up.  
CHRISTINA: Too late. I can see it.  
DOCTOR: Careful. Slowly. Have you got an open-vent system?  
(The Tritovore chitters.)  
DOCTOR: I thought so.  
CHRISTINA: What does that mean?  
DOCTOR: It's like when birds fly into the engines of an aircraft.  
(Christina is within touching distance of the crystal when she sees a steel stingray through the girders.)  
CHRISTINA: One of the creatures.  
DOCTOR: It got trapped in the vents, caused the crash. Christina, get out.  
CHRISTINA: It's not moving. I think it's injured.  
DOCTOR: No, it's dormant because it's so cold down there, but your body heat is raising the temperature.  
CHRISTINA: I tend to have that effect. Almost there.  
DOCTOR: Not just the crystal. I need the whole bed, the plate thing.  
CHRISTINA: I've got it!  
(The Doctor sonics the pulley to pull her up fast, just as the stingray moves.)  
DOCTOR: Come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on, come on. It's going to eat its way up.  
(Christina reactivates the security grid on her way past and the stingray gets zapped.)  
DOCTOR: Ooo, she's good.  
(Christina returns to the top of the shaft.)  
DOCTOR: That's it, that's it, that's it. I've got you. I've got you. Isn't she just.

DOCTOR: Commander? Mission complete. Now, we've got to get back to the two hundred, all of us. Oh, don't be so daft. A captain can leave his ship, if there's a bus standing by.  
(Bang.)  
CHRISTINA: What the hell was that? Is this place safe? It's the creature. It's not dead.  
DOCTOR: Maybe you didn't hit just one of them. If you hit a swarm?  
CHRISTINA: Do you mean if there's more on board?  
DOCTOR: This ship's built inside a metal sleeve. They can move through the infrastructure, all around us. And those things wake up hungry. Commander, you've got to come with us right now.  
CHRISTINA: Come back to Earth. We'll find you a home.  
DOCTOR: And that's the word of a lady. Come on.  
(One of the Tritovores goes to a control panel. The stingray appears and eats him. The Commander raises his weapon.)  
DOCTOR: No, don't.  
(And gets eaten too.)  
DOCTOR: There's nothing we can do. Run!

ANGELA: What sort of storm is that?  
CARMEN: Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run.

(Malcolm Taylor phones the Doctor as he is running down a dune.)  
TAYLOR: Doctor?

DOCTOR: Not now, Malcolm!

TAYLOR: Fair do's. He's a busy man.

NATHAN: At last. Where've you been?  
DOCTOR: Get inside. Get them sitting down. Now then, let's have a look.  
CHRISTINA: So what does that crystal do?  
DOCTOR: Oh, nothing. Don't need the crystal.  
(He throws it away.)  
CHRISTINA: Oh, I risked my life for that.  
DOCTOR: No, no. You risked your life for these. The clamps.  
(They magnetically attach to the wheels.)  
DOCTOR: One there. One there. One there. And one there.

CHRISTINA: But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, something like that. I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer in that bag?  
CHRISTINA: Funnily enough.  
DOCTOR: Phone, phone. Press redial.  
(The Doctor fixes the rest of the crystal assembly to the steering wheel.)  
DOCTOR: Malcolm, it's me.

TAYLOR: I'm ready.

DOCTOR: Ready for what?

TAYLOR: I don't know. You tell me.

I'm going to try to get back.

DOCTOR [OC]: But listen, there might be something following us. You need to close the wormhole.  
TAYLOR: Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on a

TAYLOR [OC]: Counter-oscillation, perchance?  
DOCTOR: Oh, Malcolm, you're

DOCTOR [OC]: Brilliant.  
TAYLOR: Coming from you, sir, that means the world.  
MAGAMBO: Doctor

MAGAMBO [OC]: What sort of something?

MAGAMBO: That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing. I need to know the exact nature

MAGAMBO [OC]: Of the threat.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, got to go.

MAGAMBO: All troops, mobilise and stand ready. Possible Code Red. Unknown.

CALHOON: Understood. Code Red. Repeat, Code Red unknown.  
(The soldiers take aim with everything they've got.)  
SERGEANT: Section two, armed.  
CORPORAL: Section three, armed.

DOCTOR: Oh, it's not compatible. Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together.  
CHRISTINA: And how do you do that?  
DOCTOR: I need something non-corrosive. Something malleable. Something ductile. Something gold.  
CHRISTINA: Oh no you don't.  
DOCTOR: Christina, what is it worth now?  
BARCLAY: Hey, hey, use this.  
(His wristwatch.)  
DOCTOR: I said gold.  
BARCLAY: It is gold.  
DOCTOR: Oh, they saw you coming. Christina.  
(Barclay returns to his seat, and Christina reluctantly takes the Cup from her rucksack.)  
CHRISTINA: It's over a thousand years old, worth eighteen million pounds. Promise me you'll be careful.  
DOCTOR: I promise.  
(The Doctor takes the hammer to the Cup.)  
CHRISTINA: I hate you.

TAYLOR: Done it. Transmit that, and the wormhole should close.  
MAGAMBO: Then do it.  
TAYLOR: Well, after the Doctor's come through, obviously.  
MAGAMBO: I'm sorry. Believe me. That wormhole constitutes a major threat, and I have a duty to every man, woman and child on this planet. It's got to be closed immediately. That's an order.  
TAYLOR: No, no, no, no. No, we can't just abandon him. He's the Doctor. How many times has he saved our lives? I won't let you, ma'am. I simply won't.  
(Captain Magambo points her pistol at Taylor.)  
MAGAMBO: Right now, soldier.

DOCTOR: This is your driver speaking. Hold on tight.  
BARCLAY: But what for? What's he doing?  
CHRISTINA: Do as he says. What are you doing?  
(The Doctor fires up the bus.)  
DOCTOR: Come on. That's it. You can do it, you beauty. One last trip.  
(The bus rises out of the sand and into the air.)  
BARCLAY: Ah, you are so kidding me.  
NATHAN: We're flying. It's flying.  
LOU: He's flying the bus.  
ANGELA: It's a miracle.  
DOCTOR: Anti-gravity clamps. Didn't I say? Round we go.  
CARMEN: Doctor, they're coming.  
(The swarm is close behind them.)

TAYLOR: I will never surrender. Never.

CHRISTINA: Do you think this thing will survive the journey back?  
DOCTOR: Only one way to find out. Next stop.  
CHRISTINA: Planet Earth!  
(The bus dives into the wormhole, closely followed by the swarm. Everyone is screaming as it shakes, then comes out of the tunnel and up into the air.)  
BARCLAY: It's London!  
ANGELA: We're back home.  
NATHAN: He did it. He did it!

CALHOON: Captain!

CALHOON [OC]: Captain, they're back. It's the bus, ma'am, it's come back and it's flying.

(The first of the stingrays come through.)  
MAGAMBO: Code Red. Fire at will.  
SERGEANT: Concentrate your fire!

DOCTOR [OC]: Malcolm, close that wormhole.  
TAYLOR: Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir.

DOCTOR: He's hung up on me.

(Malcolm hits F8 and sparks fly.)  
TAYLOR: Oh, no, no. No.  
(Something goes bang and he gets thrown backwards. He gets an extinguisher to put out the resulting fire.)

DOCTOR: Malcolm!

TAYLOR: Not now, I'm busy.

DOCTOR: He's hung up again.  
(He redials.)  
DOCTOR: Malcolm, listen to me.

TAYLOR: It's not working.

DOCTOR: I need that signal. We've got billions of those things

DOCTOR [OC]: About to fly through.  
TAYLOR: Well, what do I do?

DOCTOR: Loop it back through the integrator, and keep the signal ramping up.

TAYLOR; But by how much?

DOCTOR: Five hundred Bernards. Do it now!

TAYLOR: Yes!  
(The wormhole collapses at both ends.)  
TAYLOR: Yes!

MAGAMBO: Target at nine o'clock.  
(A rocket takes down a stingray.)  
MAGAMBO: I don't believe it. Guns that work.

NATHAN: Doctor, it's coming for us.  
DOCTOR: Oh no, you don't.  
(The Doctor turns the bus, hitting the stingray.)

MAGAMBO: Twelve o'clock. Take it out.  
(The last one gets blasted and crashes to the ground in pieces.)  
MAGAMBO: Cease fire.  
CALHOON: Cease fire!  
MAGAMBO: Arms down.

CHRISTINA: Did I say I hated you? I was lying.  
(Christina kisses the Doctor. The passengers applaud.)  
DOCTOR: Do not stand forward of this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty two hundred.

(The Doctor lands the bus, and UNIT applauds. The passengers disembark.)  
CALHOON: Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus, just to be safe. As fast as you can, thank you. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you and then you'll all be taken to debriefing.  
(The Doctor flashes his psychic paper.)  
DOCTOR: I don't count.  
ANTHONY: Nor do I  
CHRISTINA: No, but Doctor?  
CALHOON: With me, thank you.  
TAYLOR: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: You must be Malcolm.  
(Taylor hugs the Doctor.)  
TAYLOR: Oh. Oh. I love you. I love you. I love you.  
MAGAMBO: To your station, Doctor Taylor.  
TAYLOR: Yes, ma'am. I love you.  
MAGAMBO: Doctor, I salute you whether you like it or not. Now, I take it we're safe from those things?  
DOCTOR: They'll start again. Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhabited planets. Closer to home, Captain. Those two lads. Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest.  
MAGAMBO: I'll see what I can do. And I've got something for you.  
(The Tardis is being unloaded from a truck.)  
DOCTOR: Better than a bus, any day. Hello.  
MAGAMBO: Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace.  
DOCTOR: Oh, she doesn't mind.  
MAGAMBO: Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?  
DOCTOR: Not a chance.  
MAGAMBO: Till we meet again, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: I hope so.  
(Angela phones home.)  
ANGELA: I said I'm back, Suzanne. I'm home. They didn't even know I was gone.  
(The Geiger counter registers on Christina.)  
CHRISTINA: That's quite enough of that.  
(Christina runs to the Doctor.)  
MACMILLAN: She is not getting away this time.  
CHRISTINA: Little blue box, just like you said. Right then. Off we go. Come on, Doctor, show me the stars.  
DOCTOR: No.  
CHRISTINA: What?  
DOCTOR: I said no.  
CHRISTINA: But I saved your life. And you saved mine.  
DOCTOR: So?  
CHRISTINA: We're surrounded by police. I'll go to prison.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
CHRISTINA: But you were right. It's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today with you. I want more days like this. I want every day to be like this. We're made for each other. You said so yourself. The perfect team. Why not?  
DOCTOR: People have travelled with me and I've lost them. Lost them all. Never again.  
MACMILLAN: Lady Christina de Souza. Oh, I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft. You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera. Dennison, take her away.  
(Christina leaves in handcuffs.)  
CARMEN: Doctor? You take care now.  
DOCTOR: You too. Chops and gravy, lovely.  
CARMEN: No, but you be careful. Because your song is ending, sir.  
DOCTOR: What do you mean?  
CARMEN: It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor? Oh, but then he will knock four times.  
ANTHONY: What does it mean, Doctor?  
(Just as Christina is about to be put into a police car, the Doctor sonics her handcuffs. She gets in one side and straight out the other.)  
DENNISON: Oi!  
MACMILLAN: Stop that woman! Stop that woman! Stop her. Don't just stand there, stop her.  
(Christina runs onto the bus and shuts the doors.)  
MACMILLAN: Open the door. I'll add resisting arrest.  
DOCTOR: I'd step back, if I were you.  
MACMILLAN: I'm charging you too. Aiding and abetting.  
DOCTOR: Yes. I'll just step inside this police box and arrest myself.  
MACMILLAN: Out, now.  
(Christina starts the bus, and up it goes.)  
MACMILLAN: No! Come back!  
ANGELA: Go on.  
CHRISTINA: We could've been so good together.  
ANTHONY: Christina, we were.


	10. The Waters Of Mars

DOCTOR WHO SERIES FOUR EPISODE SIXTEEN – THE WATERS OF MARS (2009 NOVEMBER SPECIAL)

(An image of a young woman holding a baby on her lap comes up through the static.)  
EMILY [on monitor]: Hello, Mum. Susie says hello, don't you, sweetheart? That's it. Give a little wave. Er, oh, what was I going to say? Uncle Soon called in, he says hello. He keeps saying, you must be missing her. I said, she's been gone for over two years now, I'm getting used to it.  
(Static.)  
EMILY [on monitor]: Oh, no, it's breaking up. It must be the solar flares.  
ADELAIDE: Talk faster.  
EMILY [on monitor]: About the deposit on the house. Oh, er, I've spoken to the bank  
(Transmission lost.)

(The Tardis materialises and the Doctor and Anthony step out, both wearing a red spacesuit.)  
DOCTOR: The red planet.  
ANTHONY: 186 miles from Earth

(A man in a white spacesuit leaves an airlock carrying a device with a solar panel attached to the tripod.)  
ED [OC]: Sun sets in ten minutes, Yuri. You're going to lose the light.  
MIA: That's it. Got you on External Ten.  
YURI [on monitor]: Almost there. That's the radial clamp down. One more thing.  
ED: Get back inside, you're using power and oxygen.

YURI: Oh, hold on. Get this on camera. What do you think?  
(He holds up the solar panel. It has No Trespassers written on it.)

MIA: Hey, looks good. Nice one, Yuri.  
ED: You wasted an entire solar panel just to make that.  
YURI [on monitor]: Oh, lighten up. It's a joke.  
ED: We come all this way to an empty planet, untouched by civilisation, and what do we do? Put up cheap jokes. That's not funny, that's pollution.  
ADELAIDE: Having fun?  
ED: I was just telling him.  
ADELAIDE: I expect better of you, Ed. Now get back to work, all of you.

(The Doctor looks over a crater rim and down onto the Base with its five outlying domes and shuttle pad connected to the central dome by modular walkways.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, beautiful.  
(Something jabs him in the back.)  
ANTHONY: Something is behind us  
GADGET: Rotate slowly.  
(He does. It is a little robot.)  
GADGET: You are under arrest for trespassing. Gadget gadget.

(Adelaide points a gun at the Doctor and Anthony, who are now out of their spacesuit.)  
ADELAIDE: State your name, rank, and intention.  
DOCTOR: The Doctor. Doctor. Fun.  
ANTHONY: Anthony. Companion. Cliche Counter.  
(A dark-skinned man runs in.)  
TARAK: What the hell? It's a man. Two men on Mars. How?  
STEFFI: They were wearing this thing. I have never seen anything like it.  
TARAK: What did Mission Control say?  
STEFFI: They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares.  
ADELAIDE: If we could cut the chat, everyone.  
DOCTOR: Actually, chat's second on my list, the first being gun pointed at our heads. Which then puts my head second and chat third, I think. Gun, head, chat, yeah. I hate lists. But you could hurt someone with that thing. Just put it down.  
ADELAIDE: Oh, you'd like that.  
DOCTOR: Can you find me someone who wouldn't?  
ADELAIDE: Why should I trust you?  
DOCTOR: Because I give you my word. And forty million miles away from home, my word is all you've got.  
ADELAIDE: Keep Gadget covering him.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
DOCTOR: Oh right, so you control that thing. Auto-glove response.  
ROMAN: You got it. To the right.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
ROMAN: And to the left.  
DOCTOR: It's a bit flimsy.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
DOCTOR: Does it have to keep saying that?  
ROMAN: I think it's funny.  
DOCTOR: We hate funny robots.  
MAGGIE [OC]: Excuse me, boss. Computer log says we've got

MAGGIE: Extra people on site. How's that possible?  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Keep the Biodome closed.

ADELAIDE: And when using open comms, you call me Captain.  
MAGGIE [OC]: Yeah, but

MAGGIE: Who is it? Disconnected. She's cut me off. Can you believe her? It's like we're just gardeners.  
ANDY: As long as they leave us alone, that's fine with me. Oh, you beauties. Look at this.  
(He holds off a couple of carrots.)  
MAGGIE: Better start planting some more if there's an extra mouth to feed.  
ANDY: The very first garden off Earth. Everything brand new. Eden. That's what we should've called this place.  
(He washes the carrots and takes a bite.)  
MAGGIE: It's the Philippines. I bet. If there's someone else on Mars, it's got to be the Philippines. All those stories about them building a rocket. Adelaide's going to love that. Stealing her thunder. Mind you, worth it to see her face.  
(Behind her back, Andy starts jerking.)  
MAGGIE: Or it could be the Spanish. They kept that Spacelink project under wraps. Didn't your sister work for them? Are you all right, mate? Come on, stop mucking about. Andy? Are you okay?  
(Andy turns around. His eyes are white, the skin around his mouth has big cracks in it and water is dribbling out. Margaret screams.)

ED: He can't be a World State flight, because we'd know about it. Therefore, he's got to be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about a Mars shot for years.  
DOCTOR: Right, yes, okay, you got me. So, I'm the Doctor, and you are?  
ADELAIDE: Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on planet Earth knows who we are.  
DOCTOR: You're the first? The very first humans on Mars? Then this is  
BOTH: Bowie Base One.  
DOCTOR: Number one. Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater. You've been here how long?  
(The Doctor remembers an article about it.)  
ADELAIDE: Seventeen months.  
DOCTOR: 2059. It's 2059, right now. Oh! My head is so stupid. You're Captain Adelaide Brooke. And Ed. You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD. Nurse Yuri Kerenski. Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom. Geologist Mia Bennett. You're only twenty seven years old.  
(And his memories say they all died in 2059.)  
ADELAIDE: As I said, Doctor, everyone knows our names.  
DOCTOR: Oh, they'll never forget them. What's the date, today? What is it? Tell me the exact date.  
ADELAIDE: November 21st, 2059.  
(Bowie Base destroyed. World in mourning. Nuclear blast crater - November 21 2059.)  
DOCTOR: Right. Okay, fine.  
STEFFI: Is there something wrong?  
MIA: What's so important about my age?  
DOCTOR: I should go. I really should go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry with all of my hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when I've got no choice. It's been an honour. Seriously, a very great honour to meet you all. The Martian pioneers.  
(He shakes all their hands, except Roman who has the auto-gloves on, so he pads Gadget instead.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, thank you. Ah.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
(He salutes Adelaide.)  
DOCTOR: Thank you. There's the other two. Hold on. Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone.  
ED: Maggie, if you want to meet the only new human being that you're going to see in the next five years, better come take a look.  
(A roar comes over the speaker.)  
MIA: What was that?  
DOCTOR: Oh, I really should go.  
ED: This is Central. Biodome report immediately.  
ADELAIDE: Show me the Biodome.  
ED: Internal cameras are down.  
ADELAIDE: Show me the exterior.  
(The lights are going out in the biodome.)  
ADELAIDE: I'm going over. Doctor & Anthony, with me.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I'm sorry. Er, I'd love to help, but I'm leaving right now.  
ADELAIDE: Take th spacesuit, lock it up. This started as soon as you arrived, so you're not going anywhere except with me.

GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
ADELAIDE: What's so important about Mia's age? You said she's only twenty seven. Why does it matter? What did you mean?  
DOCTOR: Oh, I just open my mouth and words come out. They don't make much sense.  
TARAK: Telling me.  
DOCTOR: Thank you, Doctor.  
TARAK: Any time, Doctor.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.

(Gadget is relaying the scene back.)  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: I hate robots. Did I say?  
ROMAN: Yeah, and he's not too fond of you. What's wrong with robots?

DOCTOR: It's not the robots, it's the people. Dressing them up and giving them silly voices. Like you're reducing them.  
ROMAN [OC]: Yeah. Friend of mine

ROMAN: She made her domestic robot look like a dog.

DOCTOR: Ah well, dogs. That's different.  
ROMAN [OC]: But I adapted Gadget out of the

ROMAN: Worker drones. Those things are huge. They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of fifteen tons.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: The channel is open for essential

ADELAIDE: Communications only.

ROMAN: Sorry. Love those drones.

DOCTOR: I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide. But one thing they never said. Was it worth it, the mission?  
ADELAIDE: We've got excellent results from the soil analysis.  
DOCTOR: No, but all of it. Because they say you sacrificed everything. Devoted your whole life to get here.  
ADELAIDE: It's been chaos back home. Forty long years. The climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse. We almost reached extinction. Then to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight? Yes. It's worth it.  
DOCTOR: Ah. That's the Adelaide Brooke I always wanted to meet. The woman with starlight in her soul.  
ADELAIDE: What's that?  
(They run to a figure lying on the floor.)  
ADELAIDE: It's Maggie.  
DOCTOR: Don't touch her!  
TARAK: I know the procedure. Maggie, can you hear me? It's Tarak. Maggie? It's okay, she's still breathing. She's alive. Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma. I need a full medpack.

YURI: I've got it. Medpack on its way.

ED: I'm going to help!  
STEFFI: In the absence of the Captain, you're in charge, sir! You've got to stay in the Dome.  
(Too late, he's gone.)

(Ed and Yuri arrive at the double with a stretcher.)  
DOCTOR: Don't touch her. Use the gloves.  
TARAK: Do what he says. Get her to Sickbay. Put her in isolation.  
ADELAIDE: We're going on to the Biodome. Tarak, with me. Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
ED: Captain, you're going to need me. Andy is the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild.  
ADELAIDE: You've deserted your post. Consider that an official warning. Now get back to work. Doctor.

STEFFI: Captain, that sound we heard from the Biodome. I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's, it's Andy.

STEFFI [OC]: It registers as the voice print of Andy Stone.  
ADELAIDE: Understood. Double check, thanks.  
TARAK: Air pressure stabilised.

ADELAIDE: Andrew? Andrew Stone? It's Captain Brooke. Andy, report. I need to see you. Where are you?  
(The Doctor sonics a computer terminal and the lights come back on.)  
DOCTOR: There you go.  
ADELAIDE: What's that device?  
DOCTOR: Screwdriver.  
ADELAIDE: Are you the Doctor or the janitor?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Sounds like me. The maintenance man of the universe.  
ADELAIDE: You stay with me. Don't step out of my sight. Tarak, go to External Door South. Make sure it's intact.  
TARAK: Yes, ma'am.  
DOCTOR: Quite an achievement. First flower on Mars in ten thousand years. And you're growing veg!  
ADELAIDE: It's that lot. They're already planning Christmas dinner. Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing.  
DOCTOR: Still, fair enough. Christmas.  
ADELAIDE: If we must.  
DOCTOR: You've got birds!  
ADELAIDE: It's part of the project, to keep the insect population down.  
DOCTOR: Good sign.  
ADELAIDE: In what way?  
DOCTOR: Well, they're still alive.  
YURI [OC]: Captain, good news.

YURI: It's Maggie. She's awake. She's back with us. Hey. How are you, soldier? Just take it easy. Can you remember what happened?  
MAGGIE: I was just working. Then I woke up here.

ADELAIDE: What about Andy? We can't find him.

ADELAIDE [OC]: Was he all right?  
MAGGIE: I don't know. I just  
ADELAIDE [OC]: If you remember anything, let me know straight away.

ED: Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?

ADELAIDE: And keep the comms clear.

ADELAIDE [OC]: Everything goes through me, got that?

MAGGIE: Come on. Just let me out of here. I'm fine. Just groggy.  
YURI: You know the rules. Twenty four hours.]

TARAK: Andy? Andy! Andy! There you are. Are you all right?  
(Andy has his back to Tarak, and he is soaking wet, pouring onto the floor.)  
TARAK: Andy. Andrew. Look at me.

(Yuri is watching a man speaking Russian on the monitor.)  
MAGGIE: Is that your brother?  
YURI: It's only a repeat. The solar flares are still up. Are you okay?  
MAGGIE: Yeah. Just, you know.  
YURI: He makes me laugh, though. It's his husband. He spends money like an idiot! Last year, for Mikhail's birthday, he said don't buy me anything.  
(Behind Yuri, Maggie starts to jerk.)  
YURI: Let's save money. Georg says fine, okay. His birthday comes around, turns out Georg has bought him a car. Top of the range. And the thing is, he's used Mikhail's credit stamp. So Mik's saying, that means I bought it myself. Georg says it's the thought that counts.  
(Maggie's lips are cracked. She stops jerking.)  
MAGGIE: Where does he live?  
YURI: Oh, just outside Dagestan.  
MAGGIE: Where's that?  
YURI On the Caspian Sea. Here you go.  
(He pulls up a map.)  
MAGGIE: By the sea.  
YURI: Well, technically it's more of a lake.  
MAGGIE: Earth is so much water.  
YURI: Yeah. Just look at her. Forty million miles away.  
MAGGIE: It has so much beauty.  
(Her voice changes, as if she is many in one.)  
MAGGIE: We should like that world.  
(Yuri turns around and sees Maggie, water pouring out her mouth.)  
YURI: This is Sickbay. We have a situation. Maggie's condition has. I don't know. I don't know what it is. It's water, just pouring out.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Yuri, calm down.

ADELAIDE: Just tell me what's happened to her.  
YURI [OC]: The skin is

YURI: Sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding

YURI [OC]: Water, like she's drowning.  
ADELAIDE: Tarak, this area's unsafe. We're going back. Tarak? Tarak!  
DOCTOR: Where was he?

ED: Yuri, keep her contained. Seal the door at maximum. I'm on my way!

(The Doctor and Adelaide see Tarak on his knees with Andy's hand on his head. Water is pouring from both of them.)  
DOCTOR: Andy, just leave him alone.  
ADELAIDE: Step away from him.  
DOCTOR: I can help, I promise. I can help. Just leave that man alone.  
ADELAIDE: I order you to stop. Stop, or I'll shoot.  
DOCTOR: Andy, I'm asking you to take your hand away from him and listen to me.  
(Andy releases Tarak.)  
DOCTOR: There now, that's better, hmm? So, you must be Andy. Hello.  
(Tarak looks at them. He has been transformed, too.)  
DOCTOR: We've got to go.  
(The chase is on. Adelaide and the Doctor get to the airlock first.)  
DOCTOR: Set the seals on maximum!  
(They get into the airlock just before Andy fires a jet of water at them.)

ED: What the hell?

MIA: That's not Maggie. What's happened to her? Yuri, what is she?  
STEFFI: Captain, we need you back here.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Just tell me that Maggie is contained.

ADELAIDE: Can you confirm, Ed?

ED: Confirmed. She's locked in.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Keep surveillance till I get back.

ADELAIDE: And close down all water supplies. All pipes and outlets. Don't consume anything.

ADELAIDE: Have you got that, everyone? That's an order. Don't drink the water.

ADELAIDE: Don't even touch it. Not one drop.  
DOCTOR: Can you talk? Human beings are sixty percent water, which makes them the perfect host.  
ADELAIDE: What for?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. I never will. Because I've got to go. Whatever's started here, I can't see it to the end. I can't.  
(Andy and Tarak start gushing water at the airlock seals.)  
DOCTOR: This thing's airtight, yeah?  
ADELAIDE: And therefore watertight.  
DOCTOR: It depends how clever the water is.  
(Bang.)  
ADELAIDE: They're fusing the system.  
DOCTOR: Abandon ship!  
(They run out into the walkway. Andy and Tarak get through the airlock and chase them.)

(They get back to where Gadget is standing guard. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver.)  
ADELAIDE: Doctor, we haven't got time.  
DOCTOR: They can run faster than us. We need a lift.

(Whatever the Doctor is doing gives Roman a jolt.)  
ROMAN: Hey!

GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
DOCTOR: Get on behind me.  
ADELAIDE: That thing goes at two miles an hour.  
DOCTOR: Not any more. Trust me.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
DOCTOR: Gadget gadget.  
(Flames come out of Gadget's exhaust. Roman shakes like he's being electrocuted. Gadget zooms off leaving burning tyre marks.)  
ADELAIDE: The Central Dome airlocks have got Hardinger seals. There's no way they can get in.  
DOCTOR: Come on. Come on.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
DOCTOR: Come on. Come on.  
ADELAIDE: I thought you hated robots.  
DOCTOR: I do.  
(They get Gadget into the airlock just before Andy and Tarak arrive.)

ADELAIDE: We're safe. It's hermetically sealed. They can't get in.  
DOCTOR: Water is patient, Adelaide. Water just waits. It wears down the clifftops, the mountains, the whole of the world. Water always wins. Come on.

ADELAIDE: Biodome Tunnel is out of bounds. Andy and Tarak are infected.

ADELAIDE: Repeat, infected. Make no contact. And if they make the slightest move, tell me.

ADELAIDE [OC]: I'm going to the Medical Dome.

DOCTOR: Blimey, it's a distance. You could do with bikes in this place.  
ADELAIDE: Every pound in weight equals three tons of fuel.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I know. But bikes.

ADELAIDE: Has that door got a Hardinger seal?  
ED: No, just basic.  
ADELAIDE: Then the moment she heads for the door, we evacuate. Got that?  
ED: Pulse is low. Electrical activity in the brain seems to be going haywire.  
ADELAIDE: Can she talk?  
YURI: Don't know. She was talking before we noticed the change, but  
ADELAIDE: Maggie, can you hear me? Do you know who I am? Your commanding officer, Captain Adelaide Brooke. Can you tell me what happened?  
DOCTOR: Hoorghwall in schtochman ahn warrellinsh och fortabellan iin hoorgwahn.  
ED: What language is that?  
DOCTOR: Ancient North Martian.  
ADELAIDE: Don't be ridiculous.  
ED: It's like she recognised it.  
DOCTOR: And her eyes are different. They're clear, like she's closer to human.  
ED: Not close enough for me.  
DOCTOR: Where do you get your water from?  
ADELAIDE: The ice field. That's why we chose the crater. We're on top of an underground glacier.  
DOCTOR: Tons of water. Marvellous.  
YURI: But every single drop is filtered. It's screened. It's safe.  
DOCTOR: Looks like it, yeah.  
ED: If something was frozen down there. A viral life form held in the ice for all those years.  
DOCTOR: Look at her mouth. All blackened, like there's some sort of fission. This thing, whatever it is, doesn't just hide in water, it creates water. Tell me what you want.  
YURI: She was looking at the screen. At Earth. She wanted Earth. A world full of water.  
ED: Captain, With me.  
(Adelaide and Ed turn their backs on Maggie and walk away.)  
ED: I'm sorry, but it's an unknown infection and it's spreading. That demands Action Procedure One.  
ADELAIDE: Do you think I don't know that?  
ED: I think you need reminding.  
ADELAIDE: Yeah.  
ED: Well, at least I'm good for something.  
ADELAIDE: Now and again.  
ED: That's almost a compliment. Things must be serious.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, sorry, but, Action One, that means evacuation, yeah?  
ADELAIDE: We're going home. This is Captain Brooke. I'm declaring Action One. Repeat to all crewmembers, this is Action One with immediate effect. Evacuate the base.

STEFFI: I'll store the central computer. Mia, strip the cargo down to essentials. Roman, on your feet.  
ROMAN: But we came all this way.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
STEFFI: And you can kiss that robot goodbye. It's too heavy. Now shove it in storage and hurry up.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Steffi, what's your estimate on shuttle viability?  
STEFFI: It's a nine month flight. It'll take us at least three hours to load up everything we need.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: You've got twenty minutes. And give me a report on Andy and Tarak.  
STEFFI: Still in the Biodome tunnel. They're just standing there, like they're waiting.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Keep an eye on them.

ADELAIDE: And make that twenty minutes fifteen. Ed, line up the shuttle. Go straight to ignition status.  
ED: Doing it now.  
YURI: But what about Maggie?  
ADELAIDE: She stays behind. We've got no way to contain her on board. Close this place down. I want the power directed to the shuttle.  
DOCTOR: Of course, the only problem is  
ADELAIDE: Thank you, Doctor. Your spacesuit will be returned. And good luck to you.  
DOCTOR: The problem is, this thing is clever. It didn't infect the birds or the insects in the biodome, it chose the humans. You were chosen. And I told you, Adelaide, water can wait. Tarak changed straight away, but when Maggie was infected it stayed hidden inside her, no doubt so it could infiltrate the Central Dome. Which means  
ADELAIDE: Any one of us could already be infected. We've all been drinking the same water.  
DOCTOR: And if you take that back to Earth, one drop. Just one drop.  
ADELAIDE: But we're only presuming infection. If we can find out how this thing got through. When it got through. Yuri, continue with Action One. I'm going to inspect the ice field.  
DOCTOR: Right. I should leave. Finally, I should leave. Yuri, me old mate, no point in me seeing the ice field. No point at all. No. Adelaide!

(The Doctor catches up with Adelaide.)  
DOCTOR: All I'm saying is, bikes. Little foldaway bikes. Don't weigh a thing.

(Yuri wheels his trolley of medical supplies to the door.)  
YURI: I'm sorry.  
(He goes out, turning off the power and sealing the door. Maggie goes to short out the isolation room door.)

ROMAN: Even if she gets past the Medical Dome, she'll never get past the Hardinger seal at this end, right?  
ED: So we keep saying. Camera's down. We've lost her.  
(Maggie gets out of the isolation chamber and calls out. Andy and Tarak hear her, and walk back down Tunnel 1.)

DOCTOR: They tell legends of Mars from long ago, of a fine and noble race who built an empire out of snow. The Ice Warriors.  
ADELAIDE: I haven't got time for stories.  
DOCTOR: Perhaps they found something down there. Used their might and their wisdom to freeze it.  
ADELAIDE: Doctor, we need to find any sort of change in the water process. We've got to date the infection.  
COMPUTER: Access denied.  
ADELAIDE: You don't look like a coward, but all you've wanted to do is leave. You know so much about us.  
DOCTOR: Well, you're famous.  
ADELAIDE: It's like you know more.  
DOCTOR: This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like. I mean, it's only a theory, what do I know, but I think certain moments in time are fixed. Tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen, but those certain moments, they have to stand. This base on Mars with you, Adelaide Brooke, this is one vital moment. What happens here must always happen.  
ADELAIDE: Which is what?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. I think something wonderful happens. Something that started fifty years ago, isn't that right?  
ADELAIDE: I've never told anyone that.  
DOCTOR: You told your daughter. And maybe one day she tells the story to her daughter. The day the Earth was stolen and moved across the universe. And you  
ADELAIDE: I saw the Daleks. We looked up. The sky had changed. Everyone was running and screaming. And my father took hold of me.

BROOKE: Stay here. Don't move. I've got to go out. I'm going to find your mother, but I'm coming back. I promise you. I'm coming back.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: I never saw him again.

ADELAIDE: Nor my mother. They were never found. But out on the streets, there was panic and burning. I went to the window, and there, in the sky, I saw it, Doctor. And it saw me. It stared at me. It looked right into me. And then it simply went away. I knew, that night, I knew I would follow it.  
DOCTOR: But not for revenge.  
ADELAIDE: What would be the point of that?  
DOCTOR: That's what makes you remarkable. And that's how you create history.  
ADELAIDE: What do you mean?  
DOCTOR: Imagine it, Adelaide, if you began a journey that takes the human race all the way out to the stars. It begins with you, and then your granddaughter, you inspire her, so that in thirty years Susie Fontana Brooke is the pilot of the first lightspeed ship to Proxima Centauri. And then everywhere, with her children, and her children's children forging the way. To the Dragon Star, the Celestial Belt of the Winter Queen, the Map of the Watersnake Wormholes. One day a Brooke will even fall in love with a Tandonian prince, that's the start of a whole new species. But everything starts with you, Adelaide. From fifty years ago to right here, today. Imagine.  
ADELAIDE: Who are you? Why are you telling me this? Doctor, why tell me?  
DOCTOR: As consolation.  
(The maintenance log pops up on screen.)  
ADELAIDE: Andy Stone. He logged on yesterday.  
ANDY [on screen]: Maintenance log, twenty one twenty, November 2059. Number three water filter's bust. And guess what? The spares they sent don't fit. What a surprise. Over and out.  
DOCTOR: A filter! One tiny little filter and then the Flood.  
ADELAIDE: But that means the infection arrived today, and the water's only cycled out of the biodome after a week. The rest of us can't be infected. We can leave. Ed, we're clean.

ADELAIDE [OC]: How are we doing?  
ED: Shuttle's active. Stage one. I haven't got time to convey the protein packs. If you want food you're going to have to carry it by hand. Start loading, right now.

ADELAIDE: You were right, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: What about?  
ADELAIDE: Bikes!

(Adelaide gives the Doctor his spacesuit.)  
ADELAIDE: Now get to your ship. I'm saving my people, you save yourself. I know what this moment is. It's the moment we escape. Now get out.  
ED: Everyone, stay focused.  
MIA: I'll swap them round. Roman, what about you?  
ROMAN: Protein packs thirty to thirty six.  
ED: Hurry up, Roman.  
(Andy and Tarak have climbed onto the roof of Tunnel One and are walking to the dome, but no one notices the schematic showing this. In the hubbub, an alarm sounds.)  
ADELAIDE: Ditch the central containers. We don't need them.  
STEFFI: Units forty one, forty two and forty three.  
YURI: Unit forty one is here.  
ADELAIDE: Roman, try to condense the oxygen membranes. We can lose ten pounds. Faster, come on! Ed, how's the fuel jets?  
ED: Cooling down in about thirty seconds.  
STEFFI: Captain, we've got all the hard drives.  
(Andy and Tarak lie face down on the dome.)  
ADELAIDE: What the hell's that noise? Mia, you lot, shut up.  
ED: It's the module sensors. Exterior twelve. The cameras are down, but there's pressure on top of the module. Two signals right above us.  
STEFFI: That means they're on the roof?  
YURI: How did they get inside the Dome?  
ED: They used the maintenance shafts.  
MIA: The shaft's open and they haven't got spacesuits.  
ED: They breathe water.  
STEFFI: But they'd freeze.  
YURI: They've got that internal fission.  
MIA: But we're safe, they can't get through, can they? Can they?  
(The roof creaks.)  
ROMAN: This place is airtight.  
STEFFI: Can it get through? Ed, can it get through?  
ED: I don't know! Water itself isn't motile, but it has some sort of persistence.  
ADELAIDE: Everyone, listen to me. That's ten feet of steel-combination up there. We need all the protein packs or we're going to starve. Now keep working. Roman, watch the ceiling. Ed, get to the shuttle. Fire it up.  
ED: I can carry more than this lot, Captain.  
ADELAIDE: That's an order!  
ED: Captain.  
(And the Doctor continues to stand there, holding his spacesuit, and remembering how history recorded the end of Bowie Base One. Finally he turns and leaves.)

COMPUTER: Access denied. Access denied.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Tell me what happens.  
DOCTOR: I don't know.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Yes, you do.

ADELAIDE: Now tell me.  
DOCTOR [OC]: You should be with the others.  
ADELAIDE: Tell me! I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you.  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: Except you won't. You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't.

DOCTOR: I loved you for that. Imagine, imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii.

DOCTOR [OC]: Imagine you were in Pompeii.  
ADELAIDE: What the hell's that got to do with it?  
DOCTOR [OC]: And you tried to save them.

DOCTOR: But in doing so, you make it happen. Anything I do just makes it happen.

STEFFI: Captain, we need you right now.

ADELAIDE [OC]: I'm still here.

DOCTOR [on monitor]: You're taking Action One. There are four more standard action procedures. And Action Five is?  
ADELAIDE: Detonation.  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: The final option. The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the twenty first of November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her. No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you.  
ADELAIDE: I won't die. I will not.  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: But your death creates the future.  
ADELAIDE: Help me. Why won't you help, Doctor? If you know all of this, why can't you change it?  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: I can't.  
ADELAIDE: Why can't you find a way? You could tell me, I don't know  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: I'm sorry, but I can't. Sometimes I can, sometimes I do. Most times I can save someone, or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it knew. Your death is fixed in time for ever. And that's right.  
ADELAIDE: You'll die here too.  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: No.  
ADELAIDE: What's going to save you?  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: Captain Adelaide Brooke.  
(Adelaide releases the airlock.)  
ADELAIDE: Damn you.  
(Water pours through the storage area ceiling.)  
ROMAN: Water! We've got water!  
MIA: Captain! Get back! Get back! Captain! Don't touch it, Roman. Get back. Get back.  
ADELAIDE: Everyone, we're abandoning this section. Get to the shuttle. Yuri, lead the way. Section B corridor, now.  
MIA: Get that, and that.  
ADELAIDE: Close it!  
(Yuri closes the storage area door where the water is pouring in.)  
MIA: Yuri, did that water touch you?  
YURI: I'm safe  
STEFFI: Did it touch you?

STEFFI [OC]: Yuri, did that water touch you?  
YURI [OC]: I'm clean. I'm dry.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Everyone

ADELAIDE: Section B is out.  
MIA: But we can get  
ADELAIDE: Listen to me.

ADELAIDE [OC]: Take every pack that you can. We'll go round. We'll make our way out through Section F.  
STEFFI [OC]: Transferring oxygenation to Section F. Mia you take the redline stock. And hurry up!  
(The dome ceiling cracks, and Steffi gets trapped behind a curtain of water.)  
YURI: Steffi, come!

MIA [OC]: Steffi, get back!  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Steffi, keep back.  
YURI [OC]: Get back!  
MIA [OC]: Steffi!  
YURI [OC]: Get back, Steffi!

(Steffi backs into the communications alcove.)  
ADELAIDE: Screen!  
YURI: Shut the door! Close the door!  
ROMAN: Steffi, we'll come get you, okay? We'll come get you!  
ADELAIDE: Steffi!  
STEFFI: Captain!  
ADELAIDE: We'll open the access panel.

ADELAIDE [OC]: We'll get you out through the back.

ADELAIDE: Get out of here. Move it!  
STEFFI: Captain, it's inside!

ADELAIDE [OC]: Steffi!  
MIA [OC]: Steffi, get back!  
ADELAIDE [OC]: We're coming, Steffi. Hold on!

(The Doctor leaves the airlock.)  
ROMAN [OC]: The access panel's fused, Captain. We can't open it.  
YURI [OC]: We can't get through!  
STEFFI [OC]: I can't move!

(Steffi is pressed up against the bank of monitors. She presses a play button and a message plays from a little girl.)  
ULRIKA [on monitor]: Hallo, Mutti. Hallo, Mars! Sag hallo. (continues in German.)  
(Water pours onto Steffi.  
(The Doctor walks slowly back, listening to the little girl's message.)  
ADELAIDE: Steffi! Can you hear me?  
MIA: Oh, my God.  
ADELAIDE: Out. Get out.  
(Mia leaves. Steffi has been transformed. She leaves the communications alcove.)

ADELAIDE: Ed, we're going round the long way. How are we doing?

ED: All systems online one hundred percent. Not a single delay. Don't you worry, Captain, we are going to fly.  
(The shuttle's engines fire up.)

(The Doctor and Anthony are walking outside, silhouetted against the shuttle exhaust.)  
ADELAIDE [OC]: I need air in section F right now. All of you  
YURI [OC]: Locking chamber three. Locking chamber four.  
ROMAN [OC]: The water is going to get through.  
ADELAIDE [OC]: Keep moving!  
YURI [OC]: Gate five is open. Gate six is open.

YURI [OC} Quickly, come on.  
(Roman looks up at the ceiling.)  
MIA: I've got twenty five to thirty locked down.  
(A drop of water falls on Roman's face.)  
ADELAIDE: Roman, come on. With me.  
ROMAN: You'd better go.

ADELAIDE: Don't just stand there. Move.  
ROMAN [OC]: You'd really better go without me.

ROMAN: I'm sorry, Captain. One drop.  
(Roman starts jerking.)  
MIA: Roman! Roman!  
YURI: Leave him, come on.

MIA [OC]: We can't just leave him.  
YURI [OC]: Come on.  
MIA [OC]: Let me go!  
YURI [OC]: We've got to go.  
MIA [OC]: Roman!

YURI: I'm so sorry.  
(Maggie enters the shuttle and aims a jet of water at Ed. He closes the bulkhead, but not in time.)  
ED [OC]: Captain. The shuttle is down.  
ADELAIDE: What the hell do you mean?

ED [OC]: Compromised. It was Maggie.  
ADELAIDE: Get out of there.  
ED [OC]: Too late.

(Ed activates the autodestruct.)  
ED: They want this ship to get to Earth. Got no choice.

ED: Hated it, Adelaide.

ED: This bloody job. Argh.

ED [OC]: You never gave me a chance.

ED [OC]: You never could forgive me.

(Ed's eyes have changed.)  
ED: See you later.  
(He hits the destruct button and the shuttle goes KaBOOM. The blast knocks the Doctor off his feet and wreaks havoc in Section F.)

YURI: We're losing oxygen!

YURI [OC]: The hull is broken!  
DOCTOR [memory]: I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the Last of the Time Lords. They'll never come back. Not now. I've got a Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords. And they died and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed, gone for ever. The Time Lords kept their eye on everything. It's gone now. But they died, the Time Lords! All of them, they died. I'm the last of the Time Lords.  
(The Doctor returns to Bowie Base One.)

DOCTOR: Mia, take this sealant, fix that leak. Yuri, open emergency oxygen. Adelaide, don't just sit there. That's better. The Dome's still got integrity! It's ten feet of steel-combination, made in Liverpool. Magnificent workmanship.  
ADELAIDE: It can't be stopped. Don't die with us.  
DOCTOR: No, because someone told me just recently. They said I was going to die. They said he will knock four times, and I think I know what that means, and it doesn't mean right here, right now, because I don't hear anyone knocking, do you?  
(Andy thumps three times on the bulkhead door.)  
DOCTOR: Three knocks is all you're getting.  
(He electrifies the bulkhead.)  
DOCTOR: Water and electricity, bad mix. Now then, what else have we got?  
ADELAIDE: But there's no way to fight them.  
DOCTOR: Heat! They use water, so we can use heat. Works against the Ice Warriors, works against the Flood. Ramp up the environment controls and steam them.  
ADELAIDE: But you said we die. For the future, for the human race.  
DOCTOR: Yes, because there are laws. There are Laws of Time. Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws, but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? Me! It's taken me all these years to realise the Laws of Time are mine, and they will obey me!  
(Bang! Sparks! Alarms!)  
ADELAIDE: Environment controls are down. Sorry, Doctor, it looks like history's got other ideas.  
DOCTOR: I'm not beaten yet. I'll go outside, find the heat regulator.  
(His spacesuit helmet is damaged.)  
DOCTOR: Not beaten. Not beaten! You've got spacesuits in the next section.  
(But water is pouring through the ceiling.)  
DOCTOR: We're not just fighting the Flood, we're fighting time itself. And I'm going to win!  
(Maggie is in the Water Extraction module. She emits a high pitched noise and the glacier starts to crack.)  
YURI: Something is happening to the glacier.  
DOCTOR: Think-a think-a think-a think. What have we got? Not enough oxygen. Protein packs, useless. Glacier, glacier mints, minty, Monty, molto bene, bunny, bonny, bish bash bosh. Argh. The room, the room, look at the room. Section F. What's in Section F? Anyone!  
YURI: Nothing. It's just storage.  
DOCTOR: Storing what?  
YURI: I don't know. Er, the weather spikes, the robots, the atom clamps.  
DOCTOR: Atom clamps. Atom clamps? Who needs atom clamps? I love a funny robot.  
(The Doctor opens a unit to reveal -)  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
(The Doctor gives Gadget something to hold.)  
DOCTOR: You take that. Good boy.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
(The Doctor puts on the auto-remote gloves.)  
DOCTOR: Off we go then.  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
(Adelaide presses a button on a computer keyboard. The monitor lights up with Warning.)  
DOCTOR: Come on, come on!  
(The Doctor steers Gadget through fire and water.)  
COMPUTER: Implementing Captain's protocol.  
DOCTOR: Adelaide? What are you doing?  
MIA: Oh, my God. Action Five.  
DOCTOR: If I have to fight you as well, then I will.  
COMPUTER: Nuclear device now active and primed.  
(The countdown has started at 100.)  
COMPUTER: Nuclear device now active and primed.  
DOCTOR: Blast off!  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
(Gadget zooms forward.)  
DOCTOR: Faster!  
(Gadget streaks across the sands of Mars. All the infected people add their voice to the sonics that are making the crack bigger. Gadget reaches the Tardis.)  
COMPUTER: Nuclear device entering final process.

GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
(Gadget raises the key to the lock.)

DOCTOR: And we're in! Ha, ha.  
(The countdown reaches 43.)

(The Doctor sets the Tardis controls remotely via Gadget.)  
GADGET: Gadget gadget.  
ANTHONY: Well done Doctor!

(23, 22 and the wind of a materialising Tardis fills the area. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Bowie Base One goes KaBOOM!)

(The Tardis materialises on a snow covered Georgian street. The Doctor leads Adelaide, Mia, Yuri and Gadget out.)  
DOCTOR: Isn't anyone going to thank me?  
(Gadget shuts down.)  
DOCTOR: He's lost his signal. Doesn't know where he is.  
ADELAIDE: That's my house.  
DOCTOR: Don't you get it? This is the twenty first of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth. And it's snowing. I love snow.  
Anthony: You said that last time, Doctor  
MIA: What is that thing? It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside. Who the hell are you?  
(Mia runs away.)  
ADELAIDE: Look after her.  
YURI: Yes, ma'am.  
(Yuri runs after Mia.)  
ADELAIDE: You saved us.  
DOCTOR: Just think though. Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion.  
ADELAIDE: But I'm supposed to be dead.  
DOCTOR: Not any more.  
ADELAIDE: But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now.  
DOCTOR: Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same.  
ADELAIDE: You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power.  
DOCTOR: Tough.  
ADELAIDE: You should have left us there.  
DOCTOR: Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good.  
ADELAIDE: Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?  
DOCTOR: For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious.  
ADELAIDE: And there's no one to stop you.  
DOCTOR: No.  
ADELAIDE: This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong.  
DOCTOR: That's for me to decide. Now, you'd better get home. Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away. Still, that's easy.  
(He points his sonic screwdriver at the front door, and it opens.)  
DOCTOR: All yours.  
ADELAIDE: Is there nothing you can't do?  
DOCTOR: Not any more.  
(Adelaide goes inside, drawing her gun and closing the door. Then we hear the shot and see the energy blast light up the window. The Doctor turns around and in his head, he watches the history record change her place of death from Mars to Earth. Susie Fontana Brooke still goes into space, though.)  
ADELAIDE [OC]: I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong.  
(The Doctor turns to see an Ood looking at him.)  
DOCTOR: I've gone too far. Is this it? My death? Is it time?  
(The Doctor falls to his knees. The Ood vanishes. He gets up again and goes inside the Tardis.)

(The Cloister bell tolls.)  
ANTHONY: The Cloister Bell!  
DOCTOR: No.


	11. The End Of Time (Part 1)

DOCTOR WHO SERIES FOUR EPISODE SEVENTEEN – THE END OF TIME (PART 1, CHIRSTMAS 2009 SPECIAL)

NARRATOR [OC]: It is said that in the final days of planet Earth, everyone had bad dreams. To the west of the north of that world, the human race did gather, in the celebration of a pagan rite to banish the cold and the dark. Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity. They forgot. Except for one.

(Christmas time. Wilf hears an evil laugh in his head.)  
MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!  
(The Salvation Army band is playing God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen.)

(Wilf goes inside the nearest church, where a choir is rehearsing. He notices a strange blue rectangle in the stained glass window above the altar. A woman dressed in a white suit makes him jump.)  
WOMAN: They call it the Legend of the Blue Box.  
WILF: Oh. I've never been in here before. I'm not one for churches. Too cold.  
WOMAN: This was the site of a convent back in the thirteen hundreds. It's said a demon fell from the sky, then a man appeared. A man in a blue box. They called him the sainted physician. He smote the demon and then disappeared.  
WILF: That's a bit of a coincidence.  
WOMAN: It's said there's no such thing as coincidence. Who knows? Perhaps he's coming back.  
WILF: Oh, that would make my Christmas.  
(The woman has disappeared. Wilf hears the laughter again.)  
MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!

(The Tardis materialises in the snowy landscape, and the Doctor and Anthony step out wearing a stetson and a lei. Ood Sigma is waiting for him.)  
DOCTOR: Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know me. It was brilliant. I saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison. Got married. That was a mistake. Good Queen Bess. And let me tell you, her nickname is no longer. Ahem. Anyway, what do you want?  
SIGMA: You should not have delayed.  
DOCTOR: The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that.  
SIGMA: You will come with me.  
DOCTOR: Hold on. Better lock the Tardis.  
(The Doctor points a remote key at the Tardis. The door locks and the light flashes at it beeps.)  
DOCTOR: See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh. So how old are you now, Ood Sigma? Ah.  
(He sees the Ood city.)  
DOCTOR: Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?  
SIGMA: One hundred years.  
DOCTOR: Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal.  
SIGMA: And the Mind of the Ood is troubled.  
ANTHONY: Why, what's happened?  
SIGMA: Every night, Doctor, every night we have bad dreams.

(Sitting in a circle in an ice cave.)  
ELDER: Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come.  
SIGMA: Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming.  
DOCTOR: So. Right. Hallo.  
OOD: You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join.  
(The Doctor links hands with the Ood and sees the laughing face.)  
MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!  
ELDER: He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now.  
DOCTOR: That man is dead.  
ELDER: There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man  
MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!

ELDER [OC]: So scared.  
DOCTOR: Wilfred. Is he all right?

DOCTOR: What about Donna, is she safe?  
ELDER: You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house.  
(The Doctor is given images of a black man and his daughter being photographed.)  
DOCTOR: I don't know who they are.  
ELDER: And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten.  
(A woman in a cage.)  
DOCTOR: The Master's wife.  
SIGMA: We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?  
DOCTOR: She was. It wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like me. I can show you.  
(The Doctor shows the Ood images from Last of the Time Lords.)  
DOCTOR: The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body. The Master is dead.  
ELDER: And yet, you did not see.  
ANTHONY: What's that?  
MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!  
(A woman picking up the Master's signet ring.)  
DOCTOR: Part of him survived. We have to go!  
ELDER: But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past.  
DOCTOR: What do you mean?  
ELDER: This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing.  
OOD: The end of time itself.  
MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!  
(The Doctor runs outside and back to the Tardis.)  
ELDER: Events that have happened are happening now.

(While the Tardis is in flight, Lucy Saxon is taken from her cell and escorted by women Prison Officers. to meet a another woman.)  
GOVERNOR: Mrs Saxon. Let me introduce myself. I'm your new Governor. I'm afraid the previous Governor met with something of an accident, which took quite some time to arrange. Miss Trefusis, if you will prepare. You kept your silence well, Mrs Saxon. Your trial was held in secret, with no jury, so no one knows who Harold Saxon was, where he came from, why you killed him. Make her kneel. There are those of us who never lost faith. And in his wisdom, Harold Saxon prepared for this moment. He knew that he might die and he made us ready. Tonight, Mrs Saxon, he returns.  
MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!  
(Miss Trefusis holds out the Master's signet ring. Lucy gasps.  
Meanwhile, Wilf is looking out at the kitchen window at the storm while the Woman in White briefly appears on the TV screen in the other room.)  
GOVERNOR: As it was written in the Secret Books of Saxon, these are the Potions of Life.  
(The signet ring is put into a bowl and blue liquids are poured over it.)  
LUCY: Listen to me. Whatever he told you, you've got no idea what you're doing.  
GOVERNOR: Miss Trefusis, the catalyst.  
LUCY: What are you doing? Leave me alone!  
(Miss Trefusis takes a print of Lucy's lips.)  
GOVERNOR: You were Saxon's wife. You bore his imprint. That's all we needed. The final biometrical signature.  
LUCY: You can't bring him back. You can't!  
(Miss Trefusis drops the imprint into the bowl and there is a big flash, then a light beams up and out of Broadfell Prison into the sky.)  
LUCY: I'm begging you! Stop this now before it's too late!  
GOVERNOR: We give ourselves that Saxon might live.  
(Energy is pulled out of the Governor and her acolytes.)  
LUCY: Can't you see? He lied to you. His name isn't even Harold Saxon.  
GOVERNOR: And this was written also, for his name is the Master!  
(The figure of the naked Master begins to appear in the column of light.)  
MASTER: Never. Never. Never. Never. Never dying. Never dying! Never dying! Never dying! Never dying! Bwahahahahahaha! Oh, Lucy. Sweet Lucy Saxon. My ever faithful. Did the widow's kiss bring me back to life?  
LUCY: You're killing them!  
MASTER: Oh, let them die. They're just the first. The whole stupid, stinking, human disgrace can fall into the pit. Can't you hear it, Lucy? The noise? The drumbeat louder than ever before. The drums. The never ending drums. Oh, I have missed them.  
LUCY: But no-one knew you better than I did. I knew you'd come back. And all this time, your disciples have prepared. But so have we.  
(Lucy takes a small vial from a prison officer who was not an acolyte.)  
MASTER: What are you doing?  
LUCY: The Secret Books of Saxon spoke of the Potions of Life. And I was never that bright, but my family had contacts. People who were clever enough to calculate the opposite.  
MASTER: Don't you dare. I'm ordering you, Lucy. You will obey me!  
LUCY: Till death do us part, Harry!  
MASTER: No!  
(Lucy throws the vial at the Master and there is an explosion.  
The Doctor and Anthony run out of the Tardis to see the ruined shell of Broadfell Prison.)

(A butler and two footmen are standing nearby as the black woman enters the panelled room. The black man is looking at footage on his laptop.)  
NAISMITH: I think we might be in luck, darling. It's the footage from Broadfell Prison the night it burnt down. Take a look at this.  
(A silhouette of a figure runs quickly across the flames.)  
ABIGAIL: Someone survived! Do you think it's him? Oh, that would be such a Christmas present.  
NAISMITH: You just leave it to Daddy.

(They walk into a room lit by a domed glass roof.)  
NAISMITH: Ladies and gentlemen, it seems help is at hand. Christmas is cancelled. Prepare the gate.  
(An archway begins to light up.)

WILF: Just going down to the Lion. Quick little snifter. Christmas drinks. All right, ta-da.

(Wilf gets out his mobile phone and makes a call.)  
WILF: Paratroop One to Paratroop Two. We are mobilised. I repeat, we are mobilised. Rendezvous thirteen hundred hours. Over and out.  
(He flags down a Sparrow Lane minibus.)  
WILF: Come on! Way hey, shake a leg! Yay hey. Right then, come on, let's get going.  
(The driver and the other passengers applaud as he gets on board.)  
WILF: Off we go. Everybody all right? Who's got the chocolates then?

WILF: He's tall and thin, wears a brown suit, maybe a blue suit. He's got a long brown coat. Modern sort of hair, all sticky-uppy, right? The other one has a leather jacket and a green shirt. Oh, and on page three, be on the lookout for a police box exactly like the old ones.  
MINNIE: I got locked inside one of them. August Bank Holiday 1962.  
WINSTON: Were you misbehaving, Minnie?  
MINNIE: I certainly was. Way hey.  
WILF: Yeah, all right, all right. Now listen, this is important. We have got to find it, right? So phone around. Phone everybody. Sally, will you get onto the Bridge club? Right. Winston, you try the old boys. Bobby, want you to ring the skiffle band, right? Between us, we've got the city covered.  
MINNIE: The Silver Cloak.  
WILF: Yeah.  
WINSTON: Who are they, then, this Doctor and Anthobt?  
WILF: No, I can't tell you that. I swear. Yeah, but answer me this. Have you been having bad dreams? All of you? Dreams you can't remember? Yeah. Well, that's why we need him. We need the Doctor and Anthony more than ever.

(A piece of wood is burning in an old oil can. There is a pile of bricks in the foreground and a Steven's Point charity burger van is sitting just outside an abandoned warehouse.)  
SARAH: Onions with that?  
TOMMO: Oh yeah, go on, pile them on. What about you, Ginger? Onions?  
(Ginger shrugs. He's a black lad.)  
TOMMO: He don't say much. Give him onions. He's down from Huddersfield.  
(A figure in a hoodie walks towards the van.)  
SARAH: Well, you look after him. And don't forget tomorrow night. The Christmas broadcast. President Obama.  
TOMMO: Oh?  
SARAH: He's promised to end the recession. Bad times will soon be over, Ginger.  
TOMMO: Well, season's greetings to you.  
SARAH: And you. Happy Christmas.  
(Tommo and Ginger walk away.)  
SARAH: Now, what can we get you, sir?  
MASTER: Everything. I am so hungry. Bwahahahahahaha!  
(Tommo and Ginger are by the brazier, eating their food.)  
TOMMO: They're saying that the Presidents got this grand plan. He's going to save the world with some big financial scheme. Whatever it is, I bet it won't reach you and me.  
(The Master suddenly drops down from the sky and sits behind them.)  
TOMMO: Oh! Somebody's lively on his feet.  
MASTER: Starving.  
(The Master devours the burger far too rapidly for a human.)  
TOMMO: Now, you see? That's what you don't want to do. Eat it all at once. Tempting, I know. But if you make it last, it can last all day.  
MASTER: Want more. Want cheese and chips, and meat and gravy, and cream and beer, and pork and beef and fat. Great big chunks of hot, wet red.  
TOMMO: Good for you, mate. Maybe we'd better be going.  
GINGER: You look like that bloke. Harold Saxon? The one that went mad.  
MASTER: Now isn't that funny. Isn't that just the best thing of all. The master of disguise, stuck looking like the old Prime Minister. I can't hide anywhere. He can see me. He can smell me. Can't let him smell me. Doctor, Anthony, shocked her, stopped her, got to stop the smell. The stink. The filthy, filthy stink.  
TOMMO: Ginger, come with me. Right now.  
MASTER: Because it's funny. Don't you see? Look at me. I'm splitting my sides.  
(The Master's skeleton suddenly appears and disappears several times.)  
MASTER: I am hilarious. I am the funniest thing in the whole wide world.  
(Tommo and Ginger run for the burger van.)  
TOMMO: Sarah! God help us! There's this man!  
(Sarah and her assistant in the van are just skeletons in clothes.)  
MASTER: Dinnertime!  
(The Master leaps up into the sky then swoops down on the two men. They scream, briefly.  
A little later, the Doctor and Anthony stand on a small cliff and sniffs deeply. The Master does the same, then picks up an iron bar and starts hitting an oil drum in a rhythm of four beats and a rest. The Doctor and Anthony hear it and runs through piles of girders on the dockside until he sees the Master up against the skyline. The Master does his Incredible Hulk impression then leaps into the air. The Doctor and Anthony give chase. The Master waits for him on a pile of girders, and his skeleton briefly flashes.)  
DOCTOR: Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force.  
(They run again, then Wilf appears in the Doctor and Anthony's way, with the rest of the Silver Cloak close behind.)  
WILF: Oh, my gosh, Doctor. You're a sight for sore eyes.  
DOCTOR: Out of my way!  
(But the Master is nowhere to be seen.)  
WINSTON: Did we do it? Is that them?  
OLIVER: Tall and thin, big brown coat. Leather jacket  
MINNIE: The Silver Cloak. It worked. Because Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbour saw these men heading east.  
DOCTOR: Wilfred?  
WILF: Yeah?  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Have you told them who I am? You promised me.  
WILF: No, I just said you were a doctor and a freind, that's all. And might I say, sir, it is an honour to see you two again.  
(Wilf salutes.)  
MINNIE: Oh, but you never said they were a looker. They are gorgeous. Take a photo.  
OLIVER: Not bad, eh? Me next.  
MINNIE: I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man.  
WILF: Just get off him. Leave him alone, will you?  
MINNIE; Hush, you old misery. Come on, Doctor. Give us a smile. That's it.  
OLIVER: Hold on. Did it flash?  
MINNIE: No, there's a blue light. Try again.  
OLIVER: I'm all fingers and thumbs.  
DOCTOR: I'm really kind of busy, you know.  
MINNIE: Oh, it wont take a tick. Keep smiling.  
(Minnie gives the Doctor's bottom a squeeze.)  
DOCTOR: Is that your hand, Minnie?  
MINNIE: Good boy.

(The minibus drops the Doctor; Anthony and Wilf off.)  
WILF: Come on, then. Here we are, hurry up. Bye. You behave, bye.  
(The minibus drives off with the rest of the Silver Cloak.)  
WILF: Over here, come on.  
DOCTOR: What's so special about this place? We passed fifteen cafes on the way.  
WILF: Yeah. Afternoon.

WILF: Oh, we had some good times, didn't we though? I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun. I keep seeing things, Doctor. This face at night.  
DOCTOR: Who are you?  
WILF: I'm Wilfred Mott.  
DOCTOR: No. People have waited hundreds of years to find us and then you manage it in a few hours.  
WILF: Well, I'm just lucky I suppose.  
DOCTOR: No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again like something's still connecting us.  
WILF: What's so important about me?  
DOCTOR: Exactly. Why you? I'm going to die.  
WILF: Well, so am I, one day.  
DOCTOR: Don't you dare.  
WILF: All right, I'll try not to.  
DOCTOR: But I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then  
WILF: Yeah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body.  
DOCTOR: I can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away with Anthony, and I'm dead. What?  
(Wilf has spotted Donna outside in the street getting out of her car.)  
WILF: I'm sorry, but I had to. Look, can't you make her better?  
DOCTOR: Stop it.  
WILF: No, but you're so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now. Go on, just run across the street. Go up and say hello.  
DOCTOR: If she ever remembers Anthony, or me her mind will burn, and she will die.  
(They hear Donna speak to the traffic warden.)  
DONNA: Don't you touch this car.  
DOCTOR: She's not changed.  
WILF: Nah. Oh, there he is.  
(A Mickey Smith lookalike meets Donna.)  
WILF: Shaun Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring.  
DOCTOR: Another wedding.  
WILF: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple? That sounds like a tourist spot.  
WILF: No, it's Temple-Noble.  
ANTHONY: Right. Is she happy? Is he nice?  
WILF: Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face, like she's so sad, but she can't remember why.  
DOCTOR: She's got him.  
WILF: She's making do.  
DOCTOR: Aren't we all?  
WILF: Yeah, how about you? Who have you got now?  
DOCTOR: No one. Travelling alone. I thought it was better. But I did some things. It went wrong. I need  
(The Doctor starts crying.)  
WILF: Oh, my word. I'm sorry.  
DOCTOR: Merry Christmas.  
WILF: Yeah, and you.  
DOCTOR: Look at us.  
WILF: But don't you see? You know, you need her, Doctor. I mean, look. Wouldn't she make you laugh again? Good old Donna?  
(Donna and Shaun drive away.)  
WILF: Eh?

NARRATOR: And so it came to pass that the players took their final places, making ready the events that were to come. The madman sat in his empire of dust and ashes, little knowing of the glory he would achieve. While his saviour looked upon the wilderness, in the hope of changing his inevitable fate. Far away, the idiots and fools dreamt of a shining new future. A future now doomed to never happen. As Earth rolled onwards into night, the people of that world did sleep, and shiver, somehow knowing that dawn would bring only one thing. The final day.

(Night. The Doctor walks towards the Master, who fires bolts of energy at him from his hands. He misses, and sets fires burning behind the Doctor. The third try hits the Doctor squarely in the chest, stopping him moving forward. Finally the energy stops and the Doctor falls to his knees. The Master catches him, then lets him fall to the ground.)  
MASTER: I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now.  
DOCTOR: All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?  
MASTER: I am so hungry.  
DOCTOR: Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself.  
MASTER: That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot.  
DOCTOR: Stop it.  
MASTER: Sliced. Sliced. Sliced.  
DOCTOR: Stop it.  
MASTER: It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat.  
DOCTOR: Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me.  
MASTER: Oh yeah?  
DOCTOR: I've been told something is returning.  
MASTER: And here I am.  
DOCTOR: No, something more.  
MASTER: But it hurts.  
DOCTOR: I was told the end of time.  
MASTER: It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry.  
MASTER: Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen.  
(We can hear the four beats of the start of the Doctor Who theme being played out by an iron bar on an oil drum somewhere.)  
DOCTOR: I can't hear it.  
MASTER: Listen.  
(The Master mind-melds with the Doctor. The Doctor hears the beats and pulls away.)  
MASTER: What?  
DOCTOR: But  
MASTER: What!  
DOCTOR: I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head?  
MASTER: It's real. It's real. It's real!  
(The Master flies off and the Doctor runs after him.)

MASTER: All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?  
(A bright light shines down on the Master, then a second one illuminates the Doctor. A pair of SAS types come down on ropes, grab the Master and inject him with something to knock him out.)  
DOCTOR: Don't!  
(Others fire their guns at the Doctor to make him stay back, and the Master is hoisted up into the helicopter. The Doctor runs.)  
DOCTOR: Let him go!  
(The Doctor is shot in the back.)

(Noddy Holder is screaming out his most famous song while Wilf opens a present. It is a book - Fighting the Future, by Joshua Naismith.)  
DONNA: Now then, steady on. It's never too early for margaritas, that's what I say. I forgot to get lemons so I used oranges instead. It's all fruit, same difference.  
(Sylvia has opened her present, an item of clothing.)  
SYLVIA: Oh, now that's lovely. Look at that. Absolutely beautiful. Love from Donna. Did you keep the receipt?  
DONNA: Yes, I did. Come on, Gramps. You've been a right misery ever since you got up. Do you like it then, the book?  
WILF: Joshua Naismith? I mean, what'd you get me this for?  
DONNA: I don't know. I just saw it in the shop and thought of you. It just felt like the sort of thing you should have.  
SYLVIA: Oh, now look at that. That's from Charlie Morton. Isn't that rude?  
(They laugh at a Christmas card.)

NAISMITH: If you would, Mister Danes.  
(Danes the butler removes the gag from the Master. He is otherwise securely fastened to a large chair-like structure.)  
MASTER: I'm starving.  
NAISMITH: You've my daughter to thank for this. It's all her idea. She heard rumours of Harold Saxon, his disciples, his return. It's the sort of thing she finds rather thrilling.  
ABIGAIL: And I was right. He's back. The very man we need, and he's here. Oh, this is going to be wonderful.

SHAUN: Aye, aye. Here are the presents. I'm sorry, I couldn't afford much, but not for long, if President Obama ends the recession tonight. Come here.  
(Shaun hugs Donna.)  
WILF: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Keep it quiet, you lot, It's the Queen's Speech. Now come on, sit down. Show respect. Come on.  
SHAUN: Merry Christmas, Mister Mott.  
(Shaun kisses Wilf.)  
WILF: Thank you. Will you behave! You, honestly. All right now. Whoa, she's on, she's on. It's our sovereign.  
(Wilf salutes the television, the broadcast slows down then the woman in white briefly appears.)  
WILF: Eh?  
WOMAN [on TV]: Events are moving, Wilfred.  
WILF: Eh?  
WOMAN [on TV]: Faster than we thought.  
WILF: Oi, can you see that?  
DONNA: Frankly, I'd tell Her Majesty it's time for trouser suits.  
WILF: No, no, no, no. That's not the  
WOMAN [on TV]: Only you can see. Only you stand at the heart of coincidence.  
WILF: Why, what have I done?  
WOMAN [on TV]: You're an old soldier, sir. Only you were too late. The war was won and passed you by.  
WILF: I did my duty.  
WOMAN [on TV]: You never killed a man.  
WILF: No, I didn't. No, I did not, no, but, don't say that like it's shameful.  
WOMAN [on TV]: The time will come when you must take arms.  
WILF: Who are you?  
WOMAN [on TV]: Tell the Doctor nothing of this. His life could still be saved, so long as you tell him nothing.  
(Wilf goes to his bedroom and pulls an old suitcase out from under his bed. In a box, wrapped in a piece of cloth, is his Anthony. Something is thrown against his window. Wilf looks out to see the Doctor returning to his Tardis.)

DOCTOR: I lost him. I was unconscious. He's still on Earth, I can smell him, but he's too far away.  
WILF: Listen, you can't park there. What if Donna sees it?  
DOCTOR: You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved, if I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?  
WILF: Well, there was a  
DOCTOR: What? What is it? Tell me.  
WILF: Well, it was. No, it's nothing.  
DOCTOR: Think-a think-a think. Maybe something out of the blue. Something connected to your life. Something.  
WILF: Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book.  
DOCTOR: What book?  
WILF: His name's Joshua Naismith.  
(Wilf shows the book to the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: That's the man. I was shown him by the Ood.  
WILF: By the what?  
DOCTOR: By the Ood.  
WILF: What's the Ood?  
ANTHONY: They're just the Ood. But it's all part of the convergence. Maybe? It may be touching Donna's subconscious. Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor Donna.  
SYLVIA: Dad, what are you up to? You. But. Get out of here.  
DOCTOR: Merry Christmas.  
SYLVIA: Merry Christmas. But she can't see you. What if she remembers?  
DONNA [OC]: Mum, where are those tweezers?  
SYLVIA: Go.  
DOCTOR: We're going.  
WILF: Yeah, me too.  
SYLVIA: Oh no, you don't.  
DONNA: (at the back of the house) Mum? Gramps?  
SYLVIA: Dad, I'm warning you.  
WILF: Bye, see you later.  
DONNA: (at the back of the house) Bit old for hide and seek.  
SYLVIA: Stay right where you are.  
DOCTOR: You can't come with me.  
WILF: You're not leaving me with her.  
SYLVIA: Dad!  
DOCTOR: Fair enough.  
DONNA [OC]: Mum?  
SYLVIA: Just you listen to me. I forbid it. Get out of there!  
(The Tardis dematerialises.)  
SYLVIA: Doctor, bring my father back right now! Come back here! Come back here, I said! Come back!  
DONNA: Are you shouting at thin air?  
SYLVIA: Yes. Possibly, yes.

DOCTOR: Naismith. If I can track him down. Ah. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. Do you like it?  
WILF: I thought it'd be cleaner.  
DOCTOR: Cleaner? I could take you back home right now.  
WILF: Listen, Doctor, if this is a time machine, that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?  
DOCTOR: I cant go back inside my own timeline. I have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?  
WILF: Not a word.  
ANTHONY: Welcome aboard.  
WILF: Thank you.

(Joshua and Abigail Naismith enter, followed by the Master in a strait-jacket.)  
NAISMITH: Demonstrate.  
(Electricity surges across the Gate.)  
MASTER: Oh, that's not from Earth.  
NAISMITH: And neither are you. A perfect combination, don't you think?  
ROSSITER: Er, excuse me, sir. If I could check the basement? We're getting fluctuation on the power cords.  
NAISMITH: Of course.  
ROSSITER: Miss Addams, if you could bring the calibration statistics.  
(The two scientists leave.)

ROSSITER: Who the hell is he? What if he finds out? An expert, they said. Well, what sort of expert? Who is he?  
ADDAMS: I don't know. According to the records, Harold Saxon was Prime Minister of this stupid country. I am choking in this thing. I'm sorry.  
(Miss Addams presses her wristwatch and she transforms into a green skinned biped with spikes instead of hair.)  
ADDAMS: Oh, by the saint's, that's better. Oh, these people are so flat.  
(Rossiter transforms himself, too.)  
ROSSITER: But what do we do? We were so close. We almost had it working.  
ADDAMS: What if this visitor is some sort of genius? Well, think about it. We're hijacking this project. Maybe we can use him too? Harold Saxon, or whatever he is, might be exactly what we need.

NAISMITH: The Gate was found inside a spaceship buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon. It was moved to an institute known as Torchwood, but when Torchwood fell, let's just say I acquired it.  
MASTER: I like you.  
NAISMITH: Thank you.  
MASTER: You'd taste great.  
NAISMITH: Mister Danes?  
DANES: The visitor will be given food.  
(The footmen bring in a covered dish. It is an entire large roast chicken. The Master rips it to pieces and devours it without ceremony in triple quick time.)  
NAISMITH: Anyway, the device came equipped with it's own power supply. A Nuclear Bolt. One technician remains in charge of the feedback twenty four hours a day, and the power feeds through to the Gate, where it encourages some sort of cellular regeneration. Miss Collins was our test subject. She carried some burns as a result of an accident when she was a child, down her left side. If you could?  
(Miss Collins steps forward and shows her left arm.)  
NAISMITH: The Gate mended her. Thank you.  
MASTER: But what do you want it for?  
We calculate that if this device can be fully repaired by your good self, it can restore the body forever. Hence it's given title. The Immortality Gate. Because that's what I want. Not for me, but for my daughter. I want her never to die. My gift to her. She will be immortal.  
ABIGAIL: Abigail. It means bringer of joy.  
(Rubbish, it means Father's joy.  
The Tardis materialises in the stable block. The Master smells it.)  
MASTER: Better get to work.  
(He uses the computer keyboard.)

WILF: We've moved. We've really moved!  
ANTHONY: You should stay here.  
WILF: Not bloody likely.  
DOCTOR: And don't swear. Hold on.  
(The Doctor points the key at the Tardis, which disappears.)  
DOCTOR: Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the Tardis. That's the last thing we need.

(Wilf, Anthony and the Doctor hide from a patrol.)  
WILF: That book said he's a billionaire. He's got his own private army.  
DOCTOR: Down here.  
(The Doctor opens a small door in an archway.)

(Rossiter is back in human form.)  
ROSSITER: Miss Addams, we're getting encouraging results from the ratio-foldback. Can you confirm?

ADDAMS: (also human) The man's a miracle. All the systems are slotting back into place.

ADDAMS [OC]: The shatterthreads have harmonised, the fibre links intensified

ADDAMS: And the multiple overshots have triplicated.  
DOCTOR: Nice Gate.  
WILF: Hello. Sorry.  
DOCTOR: Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place.  
ADDAMS: I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?  
(The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at her.)  
DOCTOR: Shimmer.  
(Addams turns green.)  
WILF: Oh, my Lord. She's a cactus.  
ROSSITER [OC]: Miss Addams?

ROSSITER: Miss Addams? If you'll just excuse me.  
(Rossiter leaves.)  
NAISMITH: Now, please don't imagine I'm a slave-driver. We can resume work on Boxing Day, Mister Saxon.  
MASTER: My name is the Master.  
(The Master has completed his work. He presses enter and the lights dim. A wormhole develops inside the Gate.)  
NAISMITH: Oh, excellent. Excellent! Mister Danes?  
DANES: The visitor will be restrained.  
MASTER: What? But I repaired it.  
NAISMITH: I'm not an idiot. Don't let him anywhere near that thing.

DOCTOR: He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?  
ROSSITER: What are you doing here?  
(Without turning around, the Doctor points the screwdriver at Rossiter.)  
DOCTOR: Shimmer!  
(Rossiter turns green.)  
DOCTOR: Now, tell me quickly, what's going on? The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?

(Danes locks the Master back into his strait jacket.)  
NAISMITH: Your reputation precedes you, sir. I have no doubt you've laid traps. Perhaps explosives. A means of escape, or murder. But everything you've done to the Gate will be checked and double-checked before anyone stands inside.

ROSSITER: But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational.  
ANTHONY: Who are you, though? We met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red.  
ADDAMS: No, that's a Zocci.  
ROSSITER: We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different.  
ADDAMS: And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship.  
DOCTOR: But what does it do?  
ROSSITER: Well, it mends. It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better.  
DOCTOR: No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal.  
WILF: So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?  
ADDAMS: More or less.  
WILF: Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?  
DOCTOR: Oh, good question. Why's it so big?  
ADDAMS: It doesn't just mend one person at a time.  
ROSSITER: That would be ridiculous.  
ADDAMS: It mends whole planets.  
DOCTOR: It does what?  
ADDAMS: It transmits the medical template across the entire population.  
(The Doctor runs through the corridors.)

NAISMITH: But it's time for the broadcast. The President's grand initiative. You might want to see this, sir. Proof that the human race can mend it's own problems.  
AMN News [on TV]: And now, anticipation is rising as we go live to Washington. Here, on Christmas Day, the President has promised an instant and radical solution to the worldwide depression. Barack Obama will lead us all into a new age of prosperity.

SPOKESWOMAN [OC]: Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States.  
OBAMA: Id like to speak briefly about the state of our economy

DOCTOR: Turn the Gate off right now!  
DANES: At arms!  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device.  
MASTER: Oh, like that was ever going to happen.  
(The Master throws off the strait jacket and leaps over their heads on pillars of energy from his hands, into the Gate.)  
MASTER: Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now.  
DOCTOR: Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!  
MASTER: Bwahahahahahaha!  
NAISMITH: He's inside my head.  
DOCTOR: Get out of there!  
(The Master's blast of energy knocks the Doctor down.)  
WILF: Doctor! Doctor, there's, there's this face.  
DOCTOR: What is it? What can you see?  
WILF: Well, it's him. I can see him.  
AMN News [on TV]: There's something wrong. It seems to be affecting the President.  
(The President of the United States has his face in his hands. The Doctor goes to the computer and tries to shut down the Gate.)  
DOCTOR: I can't turn it off.  
MASTER: That's because I locked it, idiot.  
DOCTOR: Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out.  
(The Doctor enters one of a pair of glass sided cubicles, and Wilfred swaps places with a technician in the other.)  
DOCTOR: Just need to filter the levels.  
WILF: Oh, I can see again! He's gone.  
DOCTOR: Radiation shielding. Now press the button. Let me out.  
WILF: You what?  
DOCTOR: I can't get out until you press the button. That button there.  
(Wilf does. Wilf's cubicle is now Locked and the Doctor's is Open.)  
MASTER: Fifty seconds and counting.  
DOCTOR: To what?  
MASTER: Oh, you're going to love this.  
(The Doctor sonics Anthony)

ROSSITER: He was hiding the codes. He's extrapolated the Gate's power a million times over.  
ADDAMS: But it's not affecting us.  
ROSSITER: He's set the template for human!

(Wilf's phone rings. He pulls the revolver out of his pocket instead.)  
WILF: Hello? Oh, Gawd. Donna?  
DONNA [OC]: Where are you?

DONNA: It's Mum and Shaun. Something's wrong with them.  
SYLVIA: There's this face.  
WILF [OC]: But wait a minute. I mean, what about you?

WILF: Can't you see anything?

DONNA: I can see them.

DONNA [OC]: That's bad enough.  
(Wilf's phone beeps for a call waiting.)  
WILF: Not now, Winston.  
WINSTON [OC]: Wilfred.

WINSTON: Those dreams. I can remember that face.  
YOUNG MAN: There's a face in my head.  
WINSTON: Wilfred, it's everyone!

DOCTOR: What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?  
MASTER: Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!  
(A blast of energy moves out from the Master and the Gate, and spreads across the entire planet. Everyone's face becomes blurred except for Donna and Wilf, and the Doctor of course.)  
DOCTOR: You can't have.  
WILF: What is it?

DONNA: But they've changed.  
(Sylvia and Shaun are now both the Master.)  
DONNA: Granddad, that's like, like the sort of thing that happened before.  
(Donna remembers enemies from her adventures.)  
DONNA: My head. Oh, my head! Oh, my head!

WILF: Doctor? She's starting to remember.  
(Everyone's face resolves into the Master's.)  
WILF: What is it? What have you done, you monster?  
MASTER: Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?  
NAISMITH-MASTER: Or to me?  
ABIGAIL-MASTER: Or to me?  
DANES-MASTER: Or to me?  
SECURITY-MASTER: Or to us?  
AMN NEWS-MASTER [on TV]: Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!

OBAMA-MASTER: I'm President. President of the United States. Look at me!  
(The audience of Master's applauds him.)  
OBAMA-MASTER: Ooo, financial solution. Deleted. Ha ha!

MASTER: The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race. Bwahahahahahaha!  
NARRATOR [OC]: And so it came to pass, on Christmas Day, that the human race did cease to exist. But even then, the Master had no concept of his greater role in events. For this was far more than humanity's end.

NARRATOR: This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned. For Gallifrey.  
TIME LORDS: For Gallifrey!  
NARRATOR: For victory!  
TIME LORDS: For victory!  
NARRATOR: For the end of time itself!  
TIME LORDS: For the end of time itself!

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. The End Of Time (Part 2)

DOCTOR WHO SERIES FOUR EPISODE EIGHTEEN – THE END OF TIME (PART TWO, NEW YEARS DAY 2010 SPECIAL)

(Gallifrey is in ruins. Only the Citadel stands inside its protective dome. The man we saw as the Narrator in part one strides across a bridge followed by two acolytes and takes his seat at the head of a table. Six time lords sit, three on each side, whilst a woman is at the far end, scribbling on parchments. The rest of the space is in darkness.)  
RASSILON: What news of the Doctor?  
CHANCELLOR: Disappeared, my Lord President.  
PARTISAN: (a woman) But we know his intention. He still possesses the Moment, and he'll use it to destroy Daleks and Time Lords alike.  
CHANCELLOR: The Visionary confirms it.  
(The Visionary is the woman at the end of the table. She has henna tattoos on her face and hands.)  
VISIONARY: Ending, burning, falling. All of it falling. The black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning.  
CHANCELLOR: All of her prophecies say the same. That this is the last day of the Time War. That Gallifrey falls. That we die, today.  
VISIONARY: Ending. Ending. Ending. Ending!  
PARTISAN: Perhaps it's time. This is only the furthest edge of the Time War. But at its heart, millions die every second, lost in bloodlust and insanity. With time itself resurrecting them, to find new ways of dying over and over again. A travesty of life. Isn't it better to end it, at last?  
RASSILON: Thank you for your opinion.  
(The Lord President stands and aims his blue metal gauntlet at the Partisan. Energy strikes her, she screams and is atomised.)  
RASSILON: I will not die! Do you hear me? A billion years of Time Lord history riding on our backs. I will not let this perish. I will not!  
CHANCELLOR: There is, er, there is one part of the prophecy, my Lord.  
(The Chancellor brings a paper to the Lord President.)  
CHANCELLOR: Forgive me, I'm sorry. It's rather difficult to decipher, but it talks of three survivors beyond the Final Day. Three children of Gallifrey.  
RASSILON: Does it name them?  
CHANCELLOR: It foresees them locked in their final confrontation, The Enmity of Ages, which would suggest  
RASSILON: The Doctor! The Master and Nylen.  
CHANCELLOR: One word keeps being repeated, my Lord. One constant word. Earth.  
VISIONARY: Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth.  
CHANCELLOR: Planet Earth. Indigenous species, the human race.  
(A projection of the planet appears above the table.)  
VISIONARY: Earth. Earth. Earth.  
RASSILON: Maybe that's where the answer lies. Our salvation. On Earth.

(The Doctor and Anthony has been bound and gagged, strapped upright to a trolley. Wilf is tied to a chair nearby.)  
MASTER: Now then, I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?  
NAISMITH-MASTER [on screen]: Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and

NAISMITH-MASTER: Forty nine thousand three hundred and thirty eight versions of us

NAISMITH-MASTER [on screen]: Awaiting orders.  
OBAMA-MASTER [on screen]: This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences.  
GENERAL-MASTER [on screen]: UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir.  
CHINESE-MASTER [on screen]: And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over two point five million soldiers, sir. Present arms!  
MASTER: Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship. Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?  
WILF: You let him go, you swine.  
MASTER: Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss.  
WILF: Yeah? Well, I'd be proud if I was.  
MASTER: Hush, now. Listen to your Master.  
(Ring, ring.)  
MASTER: But that's a mobile.  
WILF: Yeah, it's mine. Let me turn it off.  
MASTER: No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?  
WILF: It's nobody. I tell you, it's nothing. It's probably one of them ring-back calls.  
(The Master searches Wilf's pockets and finds the revolver.)  
MASTER: Ooo, and look at this. Good man!  
(He tosses it on the floor and gets the phone.)  
MASTER: Donna. Who's Donna?  
WILF: She's no one. Just leave it.  
DONNA [OC]: Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me.

DONNA: I ran out, but everyone was changing.

MASTER: Who is she? Why didn't she change?  
DONNA [OC]: Gramps, I can't hear you.  
WILF: Well, it was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her. The Metacrisis.  
MASTER: Oh, he loves playing with Earth girls. Ugh!  
DONNA [OC]: Are you there?

MASTER [on screen]: Find her. Trace the call.  
NAISMITH-MASTER: Trace the call.  
(A scientist-Master obeys.)

DONNA [OC]: Are you still there? Can you hear me?  
MASTER: Say goodbye to the freak, Granddad.  
WILF: Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run!

NAISMITH-MASTER: She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane. Red alert.  
DONNA [OC]: What do I do?  
WILF: Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!

(Two Master lookalikes block Donna in.)  
DONNA: There's more of them.  
WILF [OC]: Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?  
DONNA: They're everywhere.  
CHISWICK-MASTER: Oh, I'm starving.  
WILF [OC]: Look, I'm telling you to run, Donna.  
CHISWICK-MASTER 2: I'm still hungry.

WILF: Just run, sweetheart.

WILF [OC]: Just run.  
(All the local Masters advance on Donna.)  
DONNA: It's not just them. I can see those things again. Those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp?

WILF: Donna, don't think about that. Donna, my love

WILF [OC]: Don't!  
DONNA: And it hurts. My head. It keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!  
(Golden energy surges from Donna, travelling along the alleyway and knocking down the Chiswick-Masters.)  
DONNA: What did I  
(Donna collapses.)

WILF: Donna? What was that? Donna? Donna, are you there? Donna.! Donna! Donna!  
(The Doctor is smiling, and he winks. The Master goes over and removes his gag.)  
DOCTOR: That's better. Hello. But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?  
WILF: Doctor? What happened?  
DOCTOR: She's all right. She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep.  
MASTER: Tell me, where's your Tardis?  
DOCTOR: You could be so wonderful.  
MASTER: Where is it?  
DOCTOR: You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough.  
MASTER: Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?  
DOCTOR: I can help.  
MASTER: I don't know what I'd be without that noise.  
DOCTOR: I wonder what I'd be, without you.  
MASTER: Yeah.  
WILF: What does he mean? What noise?  
MASTER: It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism.  
WILF: What does that mean?  
DOCTOR: It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts.  
MASTER: They took me there in the dark. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums.

RASSILON: The Untempered Schism. That's when it began.  
CHANCELLOR: History says the Master heard a rhythm. A torment that stayed with him for the rest of his life.  
RASSILON: A drumbeat. A warrior's march.  
CHANCELLOR: A symptom of insanity, my Lord.  
(The Visionary taps the rhythm for them with her long fingernail on the metal surface of the table.)  
RASSILON: A rhythm of four. The heartbeat of a Time Lord.

MASTER: Listen to it. Listen.  
DOCTOR: Then let's find it. You and me.  
MASTER: Except. Oh. Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good.  
DOCTOR: What? What is?  
MASTER: The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine. Oh. Oh, yes.  
(The Master's skeleton becomes briefly visible again.)  
DOCTOR: The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying.  
MASTER: This body was born out of death. All it can do is die. But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the end of time.  
DOCTOR: I said something is returning. I was shown a prophecy. That's why I need your help.  
MASTER: What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source. Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was. Me!  
(He slaps the Doctor.)  
MASTER: Where's the Tardis?  
DOCTOR: No. Just stop. Just think.  
MASTER: (to guard) Kill him.  
(A helmeted guard goes over to Wilf.)  
MASTER: I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or the old man is dead.  
WILF: Don't tell him.  
MASTER: I'll kill him right now!  
DOCTOR: Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid.  
MASTER: Take aim.  
DOCTOR: You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?  
MASTER: Like what?  
DOCTOR: That guard is one inch too tall.  
(The guard knocks out the Master with his rifle butt, then removes his helmet to reveal a green spiky head.)  
ROSSITER: Oh my God, I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life.  
(Green Addams runs in.)  
ADDAMS: Well, come on. We need to get out of here fast.  
(She frees Wilf while Rossiter releases the Doctor and Anthony's gag.)  
WILF: God bless the cactuses!  
DOCTOR: That's cacti.  
ROSSITER: That's racist!

NAISMITH-MASTER: This prophecy of yours, Doctor, where did it come from? Doctor?

ADDAMS: Come on! We've got to get out.  
ROSSITER: There's too many buckles and straps.  
ADDAMS: Just wheel him.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. Get me out. No, no, no, don't. Don't! No, no, no.

(The Doctor is wheeled across in front of the camera feed to the screen.)  
NAISMITH-MASTER: What's going on? Doctor!

ROSSITER: Which way?  
ADDAMS: This way.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. The other way. I've got my Tardis.  
ADDAMS: I know what I'm doing.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, just just listen to me!

(The Master comes to as three guards run in.)  
MASTER: Find him. Find him!

DOCTOR: Not the stairs. Not the stairs!

DOCTOR: Worst rescue ever!

GUARD-MASTER [OC]: Underneath the Gate room, sir.  
NAISMITH-MASTER: Basement. Get him.  
GUARD-MASTERS: Yes, sir.

DOCTOR: Just, just stop and listen to me!  
(The Master runs in with armed guards.)  
MASTER: Gotcha.  
ADDAMS: You think so?  
(She presses her wristwatch.)  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, don't!  
(She, Rossiter, Wilf and the Doctor vanish.)

DOCTOR: Now get me out of this thing!  
ADDAMS: Don't say thanks, will you.  
DOCTOR: He's not going to let us go. Just hurry up and get me out!  
(Wilf looks out of a nearby window.)  
WILF: Oh, my goodness me. We're in space!  
DOCTOR: Come on.  
ADDAMS: All right!  
DOCTOR: Oh, get a move on.  
(They are on a spaceship made from very large round modules.)

(The Master works at a keyboard.)  
NAISMITH-MASTER [OC]: Open the teleport and follow him!

DOCTOR: Come on!  
ADDAMS: All right.  
(They finally get the Doctor and Anthony free. He zaps the teleport controls with his sonic screwdriver.)

MASTER: He's still up there. Target practice.

DOCTOR: Where's your flight deck?  
ADDAMS: But we're safe. We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth.  
DOCTOR: And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire.  
ADDAMS: Good point.  
(Addams, Rossiter and the Doctor runs out. The Doctor returns to gently lead Wilf away from the window.)  
WILF: But we're in space!  
DOCTOR: Yep.

MASTER: Turn everything you've got to the skies. Find me that ship. And prime the missiles.

GENERAL-MASTER: Open up the radar. Maximum scan.  
OPERATIVE-MASTERS: Yes, sir.

DOCTOR: We've got to close it down!  
ROSSITER: No chance, mate. We're going home.  
ADDAMS: We're just a salvage team. Local politics has got nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better.  
DOCTOR: We're not leaving.  
(The Doctor sonically sabotages the flight controls. The whole spaceship goes dark.)

GENERAL-MASTER: Anything?

(Silent running.)  
DOCTOR: Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush.

OPERATIVE-MASTER: I'm sorry, sir. Nothing.

GENERAL-MASTER [on screen]: Lost him.  
MASTER: What about teleport coordinates?

MASTER [OC]: I need that information.  
GUARD-MASTER: He's cut the link, sir.

GUARD-MASTER [OC]: No trace. All dead.

GUARD-MASTER: Still, open fire!  
(The guards shoot up the computers.)  
GUARD-MASTER: No way back now. He's stranded.

ADDAMS: No sign of any missiles. No sign of anything. You've wrecked the place!  
ROSSITER: The engines are burnt out. All we've got is auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck in orbit.  
ADDAMS: Thanks to you, you idiot!  
(Addams leaves.)  
WILF: I know you, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on. You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor and Anthony flim-flam, (Tommy Cooper impression) sort of thing? Eh? Oh, blimey.

MASTER: Night has fallen. Are we ready?

NAISMITH-MASTER: Every single one of us is prepared.

MASTER: Then we listen. All of us, across the world, just listen.  
(The whole Master population of Earth holds their breath and listens.)  
MASTER: Concentrate. Find the signal. There! The sound is tangible. Someone could only have designed this. But who?

CHANCELLOR: The signal has been sent. A simple task of four beats transmitted back through time, and implanted in the Master's mind as a child.  
RASSILON: Then we have a link to where the Master is right now.  
CHANCELLOR: But we're still trapped inside the Timelock, sir. The link is nothing more than a thought, an idea.  
RASSILON: Then we need something to make the contact physical. Something so simple.  
VISIONARY: So small and shining. Shining bright and cold. The tiny, tiny star, falling, falling, burning, burning, burning.  
(The Lord President takes a diamond from his staff.)  
RASSILON: Small enough to follow the link. And if this were on Earth.  
(He throws the diamond at the image of the Earth. The Doctor is working on some wiring when he sees a bright object streaking towards the planet.)

NAISMITH-MASTER: The sound. It's coming from above.

MASTER: It's coming from the sky!

MASTER: There! Find it. Get out there and find it!  
(The diamond falls to Earth with a big bang.)  
GUARDS: Yes, sir.

(Two Land Rovers drive up to the burning crater. The diamond is intact, sitting at the bottom of the hole.)  
GUARD-MASTER: It's a diamond, sir. Oh. The most impossible diamond. You won't believe this.

GUARD-MASTER [OC]: It's a Whitepoint star.

WILF: Doctor? Hello? Hello? Is that you? Doctor? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, I think I'm lost.  
WOMAN: And yet you are found. Events are closing. The day is almost upon us. But tell me, old soldier. Did you take arms?  
WILF: I brought this. But what am I supposed to do?  
WOMAN: This is the Doctor's final battle. At the end of his life, he must stand at arms, or lose himself and all this world, to the End of Time.  
WILF: But he never carries guns. He doesn't do. Who are you?  
WOMAN: I was lost, so very long ago.

WILF: Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?  
DOCTOR: Just trying to fix the heating.  
WILF: Oh. I've always dreamt of a view like that. Hee, hee. I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. Do you think he changed them, in their graves?  
ANTHONY: I'm sorry.  
WILF: No, not your fault.  
DOCTOR: Isn't it?  
WILF: Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?  
DOCTOR: I'm older than you.  
WILF: Get away.  
DOCTOR: I'm nine hundred and six.  
WILF: What, really, though?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
WILF: Nine hundred years. We must look like insects to you.  
DOCTOR: I think you look like giants.  
WILF: Listen, I, I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought  
(Wilf offers his revolver to the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: No.  
WILF: No, but if you take it, you could  
DOCTOR: No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then.  
WILF: Too scared, I suppose.  
DOCTOR: I'd be proud.  
WILF: Of what?  
DOCTOR: If you were my dad.  
WILF: Oh, come on, don't start. But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
WILF: Then kill him first.  
DOCTOR: And that's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse. I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't.  
WILF: If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?  
ANTHONY: I don't know.  
WILF: What happens?  
DOCTOR: The template snaps.  
WILF: What, they go back to being human? They're alive, and human. Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you dare put him before them. Now you take this. That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die.  
DOCTOR: Never.  
MASTER [OC]: A star fell from the sky.

MASTER: Don't you want to know where from?

MASTER [OC]: Because now it makes sense, Doctor.  
ADDAMS: It's an open broadcast. Don't reply, or he'll know where we are.  
MASTER [OC]: The whole of my life.

MASTER [OC]: My destiny. The star was a diamond.

MASTER: And the diamond is a Whitepoint

MASTER [OC]: Star. And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift.

(Scientist-Masters are working on a gizmo.)  
MASTER: Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be spectacular.

MASTER [OC]: Over and out.  
WILF: What's he on about? What's he doing? Doctor, what does that mean?  
DOCTOR: A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet. Gallifrey. Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning.  
WILF: Well, I mean, that's good, isn't it? I mean, that's your people.  
(The Doctor takes Wilf's revolver and runs.)

MASTER: Open up the Nuclear Bolt. Infuse the power lines to maximum.  
(Two scientists swap duties in the glass booths.)  
TECHNICIAN-MASTER: Nuclear bolt accelerating, sir.  
MASTER: Send the signal back and the link becomes a pathway.  
(The Master places the diamond in a bed of wires within the gizmo. It begins to transmit the four beats.)  
MASTER: Come home.

(The Doctor runs in. The signal can be heard here.)  
ADDAMS: What's that?  
ROSSITER: Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength.

RASSILON: Contact. At last.

MASTER: We have contact.

(The Lord President addresses the serried ranks of Time Lords.)  
RASSILON: Now the High Council of Time Lords must vote. Whether we die here, today, or return to the waking world and complete the Ultimate Sanction. For this is the hour when either Gallifrey falls, or Gallifrey rises!  
TIME LORDS: Gallifrey rises!  
RASSILON: Gallifrey rises!

(The Doctor is rushing around, working on bits and pieces.)  
WILF: But you said your people were dead. Past tense.  
DOCTOR: Inside the Time War. And the whole War was Timelocked. Like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the Timelock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there.  
WILF: The signal. Since he was a kid.  
DOCTOR: If they can follow the signal, they can escape before they die.  
WILF: Well, then, big reunion. We'll have a party.  
DOCTOR: There will be no party.  
WILF: But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful.  
DOCTOR: That's how I choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war. An endless war, and it changed them right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them.  
ADDAMS: Time Lords, what lords? Anyone want to explain?  
DOCTOR: Right, yes, you. This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?  
ADDAMS: Yeah, what about it?  
DOCTOR: So, you've got asteroid lasers!  
ROSSITER: Yeah, but they're all frazzled.  
(The Doctor throws a lever and two gun alcoves open on either side of the flight controls.)  
DOCTOR: Consider them unfrazzled. You there, what's your name? (Addams) I'm going to need you on navigation. (to Rossiter) And you, get in the laser-pod. Wilfred.  
WILF: Yeah?  
DOCTOR: Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle.  
ADDAMS: This ship can't move. It's dead!  
DOCTOR: Fix the heating?  
(The Doctor throws two levers forward, and the ship powers up.  
ADDAMS: But now they can see us.  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes!

GENERAL-MASTER: Sir, we've got a fix. Hundred and five thousand miles in orbit.

ADDAMS: This is my ship, and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel.  
DOCTOR: There's an old Earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need.  
ADDAMS: What's that, then?  
DOCTOR: Allons-y!  
(The Doctor powers the spaceship down towards the Earth.)

OPERATIVE-MASTER: He's moving, sir.  
GENERAL-MASTER: Get a fix on him.  
OPERATIVE-MASTER: He's moving very fast.

(The spaceship dives through the atmosphere.)  
DOCTOR: Come on! Come on!  
ADDAMS: You are blinking, flipping mad.  
DOCTOR: You two. What did I say? Lasers.  
ROSSITER: What for?  
DOCTOR: Because of the missiles. We've got to fight off an entire planet.

GENERAL-MASTER [on screen]: All NATO defences coordinated, sir, awaiting your command.  
MASTER: I don't need him. Any second now, I'll have Time Lords to spare. Take him out. Launch missiles!

GENERAL-MASTER: Launch missiles.  
OPERATIVE-MASTERS: Missiles launching in three, two one, zero.

(Wilf and Rossiter take their places in the transparent gunner's domes.)  
WILF: Hey! How does this thing work?  
ROSSITER: The tracking's automatic. Just deploy the trigger on the joystick.

ADDAMS: We've got incoming.  
ROSSITER: Look at this one! Oh, my God!  
DOCTOR: You two, open fire!  
(The Doctor skims the ocean, dodging the missiles.)  
ROSSITER: Oh, my word!  
WILF: Whoa. Whoa!  
ROSSITER: No, no, no, no, no!  
DOCTOR: Open fire! Come on, Wilf!  
(Wilf shoots down a missile.)  
WILF: Whoo! Oh, I wish Donna could see me now.

GENERAL-MASTER: Second wave. Launch missiles.  
OPERATIVE-MASTER: Yes, sir.

ADDAMS: And there's more. Sixteen of them. Oh, and another sixteen.  
DOCTOR: Then get on the rear gun lasers! You two, open fire! Now!  
ROSSITER: Yes!  
DOCTOR: No, you don't!  
(They keep destroying missiles.)  
WILF: Come on!  
DOCTOR: Come on! Fire!  
(The front window gets blown in.)  
WILF: Whoa! Wow!  
ROSSITER: Yes!  
DOCTOR: Lock the navigation.  
ADDAMS: Onto what?  
DOCTOR: England. The Naismith mansion.

GENERAL-MASTER [on screen]: He's heading straight for you.  
MASTER: But too late. They are coming.

(The Lord President walks past two Time Lords who have their faces covered with their hands. One man, one Woman. The Woman.)  
RASSILON: The vote is taken. Only two stand against, and will stand as monument to their shame, like the Weeping Angels of old. Now the vanguard stands prepared, as the children of Gallifrey return to the universe. To Earth. (He raises his staff and they vanish in a bright light. The Gate fills with that light.)

DOCTOR: Destination?  
ADDAMS: Fifty kliks and closing. We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though. Doctor? We are going to stop?

MASTER: Closer! And closer! And closer!

WILF: Doctor? Doctor, you said you were going to die.  
ADDAMS: He said what?  
WILF: But is that all of us? I won't stop you, sir. But is this it?

(Naismith-Master is looking out of the window at the approaching spaceship.)  
NAISMITH-MASTER: I think I should warn you  
MASTER: Not now!  
(The Doctor pulls the spaceship's nose up at the last moment, then opens a hatch in the floor and, with the revolver ready, jumps down through the glass dome. He lands hard on the marble floor. He cannot hold the revolver and he cannot stand up. The five Time Lords have arrived - the Gate has been replaced by a white space with raised up two steps.)  
RASSILON: My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end.

(Addams grabs the controls.)  
WILF: Just turn it round. Land it!  
ADDAMS: We are not going in there.  
WILF: I am not leaving that man on his own. Not today. Land it!

DOCTOR: Listen to me. You can't!  
RASSILON: It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child.  
DOCTOR: Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?  
MASTER: Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me.  
(The Lord President holds up his metal gauntlet. It glows and everyone who looks like the Master goes through the head blur thing again.)  
MASTER: No, no, don't. No, no, stop it! No, no, no, don't!  
(Finally, everyone on Earth is restored to themselves.)  
RASSILON: On your knees, mankind.  
(The people obey.)  
MASTER: No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that.  
RASSILON: The approach begins.  
MASTER: Approach of what?  
DOCTOR: Something is returning. Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something.  
MASTER: What is it?  
DOCTOR: They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now.  
(A big burning planet appears close to the Earth.)

(Anthony runs to the stables, where he also has a Tardis, which dematerialises)

SHAUN: Donna. Where's Donna?  
(The tidal forces of the new planet make the Earth shake. Thinks fall off shelves.)

(People are panicking as Gallifrey fills the sky.)  
SHAUN: Donna? Donna! Donna!  
SYLVIA: Oh, Doctor. Please!

ADDAMS: We're getting out of here. This whole planet's going to be knocked out of orbit.  
ROSSITER: What about the Doctor?  
ADDAMS: Well, he said he was dying.

(The people run from the room.)  
MASTER: But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side.  
(Wilf pushes his way in.)  
WILF: Come on, get out of the way. Get out of the way! Doctor?  
(A technician is hammering on the door of his locked glass booth.)  
TECHNICIAN: Help me, please. Somebody, please.  
WILF: All right! I've got you, mate. I've got you.  
(Wilf goes into the open booth.)  
DOCTOR: Wilf, don't. Don't!  
(Wilf unlocks the other booth.)  
WILF: I've got you. Come on. Go on.  
(The freed technician runs.)  
MASTER: But this is fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lords restored.  
DOCTOR: You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending.  
MASTER: My kind of world.  
DOCTOR: Just listen! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that.  
RASSILON: We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart.  
MASTER: That's suicide.  
RASSILON: We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be.  
DOCTOR: You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them.  
MASTER: Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory.  
RASSILON: You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more.  
(The Doctor is on his feet, aiming the revolver at the Lord President.)  
RASSILON: Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one.  
MASTER: But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours.  
(The Doctor turns and aims at the Master.)  
MASTER: He's to blame, not me. Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it.  
(The Doctor aims at the Lord President again.)  
MASTER: Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link. Kill him!  
RASSILON: The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?  
(Behind the Lord President, the Woman lowers her hands and looks over the Doctor's shoulder. He turns back to face the Master.)  
DOCTOR: Get out of the way.  
(The Master moves and the Doctor shoots the diamond in its gizmo. The link explodes and the Time Lords are sucked away.)  
DOCTOR: The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell.  
VISIONARY [OC]: Gallifrey falling! Gallifrey falls!  
RASSILON: You'll die with me, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: I know.  
(Rassilon aims his gauntlet at the Doctor. The Woman covers her face again.)  
MASTER: Get out of the way.  
(The Doctor steps back and the Master attacks the Lord President with his energy.)  
MASTER: You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!  
(Rassilon is forced to his knees. The Time Lords and the Master disappear in a bright light and Gallifrey fades away from the sky. The people rejoice.)  
DOCTOR: I'm alive. I've. There was. I'm still alive.  
(Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock.)  
WILF: They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
WILF: Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise.  
DOCTOR: The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload.  
WILF: And that's bad, is it?  
DOCTOR: No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing.  
WILF: Oh. Well, you'd better let me out, then.  
DOCTOR: Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off.  
(The sonic screwdriver.)  
WILF: I'm sorry.  
DOCTOR: Sure.  
WILF: Look, just leave me.  
DOCTOR: Okay, right then, I will. Because you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time.  
WILF: No really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time.  
DOCTOR: Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair! Oh. Oh. I've lived too long.  
WILF: No. No, no, please, please don't. No, don't! Please don't! Please!  
DOCTOR: Wilfred, it's my honour. Better be quick. Three, two, one.  
(The Doctor quickly goes into the open booth and unlocks Wilf's side. Wilf runs out and red light floods the Doctor's booth. It hurts a lot. The Doctor curls up into a ball. Then the power shuts down. After a few moments, the Doctor gets up.)  
WILF: What? Hello.  
DOCTOR: Hi.  
WILF: Still with us?  
DOCTOR: The system's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput. Oh. Now it opens, yeah.  
(The Doctor comes out of the booth.)  
WILF: Well, there we are, then. Safe and sound. Mind you, you're in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there.  
(The Doctor rubs his face and the cuts vanish.)  
WILF: But they've. Your face. How did you do that?  
DOCTOR: It's started.  
(Wilf hugs the Doctor.)

(Donna is out cold on the settee.)  
SHAUN: It's no good. She's freezing. How long was she lying there? It's like hypothermia. Try them again.  
SYLVIA: I did, it's engaged. Everyone's dialling 999. I can't get through.  
SHAUN: We've got to do something. Wake her up. Donna? Can you hear me? Donna?  
(Sylvia hears the sound of the Tardis materialising outside. Donna opens her eyes.)  
SHAUN: Donna? It's me. I'm here. You're safe. You're home.  
DONNA: But I was. What happened? Did I miss something again?

(Sylvia runs to the front door and sees Wilf and the Doctor come out of the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, she's smiling. As if today wasn't bad enough. Anyway, don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. I'll see you again, one more time.  
WILF: What do you mean? When's that?  
DOCTOR: Just keep looking. I'll be there.  
WILF: Where are you going?  
DOCTOR: To get my reward.

(Martha and Mickey Smith are running from explosions.)  
MICKEY: I told you to stay behind.  
MARTHA: Well, you looked like you needed help. Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance.  
MICKEY: Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran. A dumpling with a gun. And this is no place for a married woman.  
MARTHA: Well then, You shouldn't have married me.  
(A Sontaran - Commander Jask, apparently - is on a catwalk behind them with a clear shot, when the Doctor hits him on the probic vent with a hammer. )  
MICKEY: If we go in here and down to the factory floor, and down past that corridor, then he won't know that we're here.  
MARTHA: Mickey.  
(She sees the Doctor on the catwalk.)  
MARTHA: Mickey.  
MICKEY: Hey!  
(They hug to the sound of the Tardis dematerialising.)

(Young Luke Smith is on the phone.)  
LUKE: That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clive. Mum still doesn't know what happened. She got Mister Smith to put out this story saying that Wi-Fi went mad all across the world, giving everyone hallucinations. I mean, how else do you explain it? Everyone with a different face  
(Luke crosses the road without looking, and the Doctor drags him away from being run down.)  
LUKE: But it's you! You're  
(The Doctor walks back to the Tardis.)  
LUKE: Mum! Mum!  
SARAH: What? What is it?  
LUKE: It's him. It's the Doctor.  
(The Doctor waves goodbye.)

(Complete with Raxacoricofallapatorian, Graske, and a little Adipose. Jack Harkness is drinking alone and that Murray Gold song is being sung.)  
JUDOON: Cho no fro jo ko fo to do.  
SINGER: I'm a country girl, I ain't see a lot, but you came along and my heart went pop. You took a little street car to my heart  
(The barman puts a piece of paper in front of Jack.)  
BARMAN: From the man over there.  
(Jack looks up and sees the Doctor.)  
SINGER: And an apple of love fell off my apple cart. You looked at me, my heart began to pound. You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around.  
(The paper says, his name is Alonso. A young man in Edwardian naval uniform sits next to Jack.)  
SINGER: Hey, but it don't have to be eternally. My bad, bad angel put the Devil in me! You put the Devil in me.  
(Jack salutes the Doctor then turns to the young man.)  
SINGER: You lured me in with your cold grey eyes.  
JACK: So, Alonso, going my way?  
ALONSO: How do you know my name?  
JACK: I'm kind of psychic.  
ALONSO: Really?  
JACK: Yeah.  
ALONSO: Do you know what I'm thinking right now?  
JACK: Oh, yeah.  
SINGER: My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me.

VERITY: No, it's not just a story, no. Every word of it's true. I found my great grandmother's diary in the loft, and she was a nurse in 1913, and she fell in love with this man called John Smith. Except he was a visitor from another world. She fell in love with a man from the stars. And she wrote it all down.  
(She signs the book for the young man. A Journal of Impossible Things, by Verity Newman, who is the spitting image of her great-grandmother Joan Redfern)  
MAN: Thank you.  
(The next book is presented for signing.)  
VERITY: And who's it for?  
DOCTOR: The Doctor.  
VERITY: To the Doctor. Funny, that's the name he used.  
(She looks up at him.)  
DOCTOR: Was she happy in the end?  
VERITY: Yes. Yes, she was. Were you?

(The bells are ringing for the end of a wedding ceremony. Donna and Shaun are married.)  
WILF: You look lovely. Come here.  
(He kisses them both.)  
WILF: Everybody, three cheers. Hip, hip  
ALL: Hooray!  
WILF: Hip, hip  
ALL: Hooray!  
WILF: Hip, hip  
ALL: Hooray!  
DONNA: Right, come on then, you lot. This photo is just with friends. Come on. And I want all of you in it. Come on. That's it. Well, friends, and Nerys. Oh, I'm only joking. Oh, look at her.  
NERYS: You made me wear peach.  
DONNA: That's because you are a peach. Furry skin, stone inside, going off.  
PHOTOGRAPHER: Okay, smile.  
ALL: Cheese!  
MINNIE: How about it, Wilfred?  
WILF: Eh?  
MINNIE: Well, it's never too late.  
WILF: Will you behave, Minnie. Honestly.  
MINNIE: I'm going to catch that bouquet.  
WILF: Oh, dear.  
(Sylvia sees the Doctor and the Tardis just outside the lych gate.)  
SYLVIA: Dad.  
(They go over to him.)  
WILF: And here you are, eh? Same old face. Didn't I tell you you'd be all right? Oh! They've arrested Mister Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of them, locked up. But I keep thinking, Doctor, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?  
DOCTOR: I just wanted to give you this. Wedding present. Thing is, I never carry money, so I just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was. Have it, he said. Have that on me.  
(Sylvia is nearly in tears.)  
PHOTOGRAPHER: Smile!  
(Wilf gives the envelope to Donna.)  
DONNA: Oh, don't tell me, it's a bill. Just what I need, right now. A lottery ticket? What a cheap present. Who was that? Still, you never know. It's a triple rollover this week. I might get lucky. Oi, Shaun! Come on, we're on a tight schedule. Oxtail soup at two thirty.  
(Wilf salutes the Doctor before he leaves.)

ROSE: I'm late now. I've missed it. It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me everything. This is your fault.  
JACKIE: No, it's not. It's Jimbo. He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it.  
ROSE: Get rid of him, Mum. He's useless.  
JACKIE: Listen to you, with a mechanic. Be fair, though. My time of life I'm not going to do much better.  
ROSE: Don't be like that. You never know. There could be someone out there.  
JACKIE: Maybe, one day. Happy New Year.  
ROSE: Happy New Year! Don't stay out all night.  
JACKIE: Try and stop me.  
(They walk in opposite directions. Rose turns when she hears the Doctor grunt with pain.)  
ROSE: You all right, mate?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
ROSE: Too much to drink?  
DOCTOR: Something like that.  
ROSE: Maybe it's time you went home.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
ROSE: Anyway, Happy New Year.  
DOCTOR: And you. What year is this?  
ROSE: Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first.  
DOCTOR: 2005. Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year.  
ROSE: Yeah? See you.  
(Rose runs off. The Doctor staggers painfully back towards the Tardis.)  
SIGMA: We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends.

(Golden energy streams from his hand. He sets the Tardis going.)  
DOCTOR: I don't want to go.  
(The golden energy regenerates David Tennant, and starts a lot of fires in the Tardis. He turns into a gangly hyperactive drink of water with a long fringe of hair dangling over one eye. Well, I suppose at least Matt Smith does look slightly alien.)  
DOCTOR: Legs. I've still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair. I'm a girl! No. No. I'm not a girl. And still not ginger. And something else. Something important. I'm, I'm, I'm  
(Bang!)  
DOCTOR: Ha! Crashing!  
(The Tardis is plummeting back down to Earth.)  
(Anthony's Tardis is plummeting back down as well  
DOCTOR: Ha, ha! Whoo hoo hoo! Ah! Geronimo!

(The Tardis is tumbling out of control and going Bang! inside. It flies over the Millennium Dome with Anthony inside, a sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. They are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so Anthony sonics the controls and changes course just in time. He climbs back inside and shuts the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis careers on its way.)

(His Tardis, unlike the Doctor's goes to the William's household in 1993. Anthony regenerates into a 6 year old David Tennant and walks until he faints. A younger Brian Williams picks him up out the back yard.)

Brian: Look at what I found!

(He shows the fainted Anthony to his wife who is unnamed)

Brain: Let us call him Adam. Adam Williams.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE TIME LORD WHO MARRIED THE GIRL WHO WAITED, CHAPTER 1 – THE BIG BANG (PART 5)


End file.
